


ZWALIĆ CIĘ Z NÓG

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shootin' You Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587992) by [rockstarpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach). 



Wszystko to było tak naprawdę winą Anny.  
Pewnie, że Castiel musiał wziąć na siebie przynajmniej odrobinę odpowiedzialności za swoje niezdrowe uczucie do 12 GAUGE, które graniczyło z obsesją. Szczególnie zważywszy, że miał 28 lat i naprawdę nikt mający ich więcej niż 16 nie powinien zasypiać w nocy myśląc o grubych, pokrytych odciskami palcach błądzących po strunach gitary oraz miękkim wokalu w tle. A już z cholerną pewnością nie powinien sobie obciągać do tych myśli.  
Nie, żeby Castiel uczynił sobie z tego zwyczaj, ale mu się zdarzało. Nie było jego winą, że Dean Winchester był najlepszym przykładem męskiej doskonałości, jaki świat znał kiedykolwiek.  
Premierowy album grupy trafił do sklepów, kiedy Castiel miał 24 lata. Nawet wtedy był już za stary, by natychmiast zadurzyć się w głównym gitarzyście 12 GAUGE, ale ta wiedza nie powstrzymała go od tego, by zakochać się po uszy. Nie usłyszał w radiu nawet jednego ich singla do czasu, aż ujrzał okładkę albumu, ale Dean przyciągnął jego wzrok z niemal nienaturalną potrzebą, by go POSIĄŚĆ, więc natychmiast kupił ich pierwszą płytę, a także każdą następną później.  
A przecież poszedł do sklepu płytowego tylko po to, by kupić PIEŚNI SERENGETI, aby pomogły mu zasypiać.  
Ich muzyka była znośna, chociaż nie zachwycał się nią szczególnie. Nie poza istniejącym mu w głowie obrazem palców Deana obrabiających swoją gitarę, solidnych opuszków biegających po progach i wybrzmiewających muzykę. Ale ten obraz wystarczył, podobnie jak głos Sama. Adam nieźle grał na perkusji, zaś gitara basowa Christiana zaznaczała się w ilościach tak śladowych, że prawie jej tam nie było, za co Castiel był wdzięczny.  
Zastanawiał się czasami, czy te piosenki celowo napisano w taki sposób, i dlaczego Christian w ogóle znalazł się w grupie.  
Jednak grali wystarczająco przyjemnie. Ich muzyka mile brzęczała w tle, kiedy Castiel grabił trawnik, ścierał kurz z mebli czy robił sobie kolację, jednocześnie udając, że Dean zaraz wejdzie przez drzwi frontowe i weźmie go przy kuchennym blacie, zanim zjedzą spaghetti i będą żyć szczęśliwie.  
No i Castiel był zadowolony wielbiąc ich z daleka, naprawdę. A w każdym razie był, dopóki 12 GAUGE nie postanowili wystąpić w Wichita, a jego siostra zaciągnęła go tam do towarzystwa.  
Znajdowali się o pół godziny drogi dalej, w Clearwater, więc wspólnie wzięli taksówkę i uzgodnili, że osobno wrócą do domu, jeśli Anna znajdzie grupę, której nie będzie mogła uniknąć. Castiel nie był szczególnie imprezowym typem, ale nie mógł pozbawiać swej młodszej siostry frajdy, więc kazał jej obiecać, ze i tak do niego zadzwoni. Chciał być przy niej w razie, gdyby go potrzebowała, ale chciał też naprawdę obejrzeć ten show, osobiście ujrzeć grającego Deana Winchestera. Słuchać tych gładkich, płynących z serca akordów, obserwować jego biodra powoli ocierające się o tył gitary, uginające się kolana i to, jak jego palce obejmowały gryf gitary.  
I tak, może i Castiel chciał przez chwilę udawać, że BYŁ tą gitarą, ale przecież nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. A już najmniej siedząca przy nim Anna, która hodowała własne pornograficzne myśli o Deanie. To musiała być cecha rodzinna.

 

Byli na show nie dłużej, niż od 20 minut, kiedy Anna znalazła kilka pokrewnych dusz i ruszyła naprzód, mając nadzieję wślizgnąć się do kilku pierwszych rzędów, gdzie numeracja siedzeń straciła już znaczenie, a osobista przestrzeń nie istniała.  
Castielowi to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało. Był szczęśliwy stojąc 32 rzędy z tyłu, w alejce. Miał dobry widok na scenę, nie było zbyt głośno ani zbyt tłoczno. Dean Winchester nigdy nie wyglądał lepiej, nawet z lekkimi worami pod oczami, które ujawniały telebimy, oraz ledwie widocznymi zmarszczkami mimicznymi, które u 26-latka zaczynały się pokazywać.  
Z radością odpuścił sobie rzeczywistość i delektował się czternastą piosenką zespołu tej nocy bardziej, niż uważał, że będzie, przykleiwszy się wzrokiem do ust Deana, który mamrotał cicho refren do mikrofonu, kiedy ktoś poklepał go w ramię.  
Castiel odwrócił głowę i jego wzrok spoczął na mężczyźnie, młodszym od niego o ładnych parę lat, i z pewnością niższym. Wyglądał nieco, jakby się właśnie wytoczył z turnieju DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS i miał wskoczyć w kostium Dartha Vadera, więc gdy się odezwał, zabrzmiało to zaskakująco.  
\- Co byś powiedział na okazję, by się nieco bardziej… zbliżyć do zespołu? – zapytał mężczyzna po tym, jak już obejrzał Castiela z góry na dół. Nie brzmiał jednak, jakby naprawdę miał to na myśli. Facet wyraźnie nie doceniał męskiego ciała, zdawało się, że próbował wyczuć, czy Castiel byłby dobry dla kogoś innego.  
Musiał jednak postanowić, że Castiel przeszedł każdy test, któremu został poddany, bo wyczekująco uniósł jedną brew.  
Castiel nie urodził się wczoraj. Może i brakowało mu rozeznania w przypadkowych towarzyskich sygnałach, ale wiedział, co to znaczyło. Facet mógł równie dobrze spytać „Co ty na to, aby mieć szansę stać się seks-zabawką, jeśli jeden z tych gości uzna, że jesteś wystarczająco ładny?”, a Castiel wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować. I jak zareagował, przynajmniej po części.  
Gwiazdy rocka, pomyślał Castiel krzywiąc się wewnętrznie. Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco bogatym i sławnym, to nie musisz sobie nawet osobiście podrywać kogoś na jedną noc. Wysyłasz jednego z asystentów, by to zrobił za ciebie.  
I najwyraźniej ten mężczyzna był kimś takim. Posłali go w tłum i kazali zebrać samych najładniejszych ludzi, aby po koncercie członkowie 12 GAUGE mieli w czym wybierać. A konkretnie to z kolejki wcześniej wybranych kobiet (i kilku mężczyzn, ponieważ Sam Winchester otwarcie przyznawał, że jest gejem, a Castiel żywił również swoje podejrzenia co do Christiana Campbella).  
Castiel naprawdę nie chciał przespać się z Samem. Och, był pewien, że Sam był świetnym facetem; uśmiechał się szeroko i miał bardzo, bardzo miłe oczy, w których zatracił się więcej niż raz, ściskając sobie fiuta. I był też jednym z najpiękniejszych ludzi, jakich Castiel w życiu widział, ale Castiel nie miał w zwyczaju sypiać z ludźmi tylko dlatego, że byli piękni. A już na pewno nie wtedy, jeśli ich nie znał. Jego brat Gabriel nazywał go cnotką, ale tak naprawdę główną rolę grały tu względy praktyczne. Jego własna dłoń jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła, poza tym dzięki temu znacznie malały szanse złapania choroby wenerycznej czy złamania sobie serca.  
Tak, obie te rzeczy zdarzyły się wcześniej. Kilka razy.  
W obecnej chwili zachowywał się już mądrzej.  
Wciąż jednak perspektywa ujrzenia Sama Winchestera nago była kusząca, w ten „nawet za milion lat nie sądziłem, że to by się wydarzyło” sposób, który pociągał o tyle mniej, niż ujrzenie DEANA Winchestera nago. W każdym razie, byłby to Winchester, a jeden z nich był lepszy, niż żaden. Dodatkowo, gdyby poszedł z tym gościem, mógłby mieć szansę ujrzeć Deana z bliska, pogadać z nim, może nawet uścisnąć mu dłoń, i już samo to prawdopodobnie napędziłoby fantazje Castiela na cholernie długi czas.  
Ostatecznie wybór nie okazał się trudny. Pokiwał tępo głową i pozwolił, by facet poprowadził go przez tłum, a potem przez kilka słabo oświetlonych korytarzy, jakimiś schodami w dół i na prywatny parking po południowej stronie stadionu.  
W limuzynie siedziało już z sześć innych osób, ale podróż do hotelu trwała krótko.

 

Suita była ładna. Duża. Większa, niż Castiel myślał, miała przynajmniej sześć kanap i równie dużo puchatych krzeseł. Były miękkie i w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni, który Castiela natychmiast rozgrzał. Kanapa, na której usiadł, w dotyku dawała wrażenie kłębków waty; Castiel przyjął drinka od przechodzącego mężczyzny o ciemnoblond włosach i szerokim uśmiechu i wychylił sporego łyka, zanim w ogóle zadał sobie trud, aby powąchać to i dowiedzieć się, co to było.  
Castiel kaszlnął nieznacznie, z pewnością rozpoznając whisky i coś jeszcze… lemoniadę? Nie miał pojęcia, a w smaku było to absolutnie ohydne, ale mężczyzna spoglądał na niego pełnym nadziei wzrokiem, jak gdyby szukając aprobaty, i Castiel nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nigdy nie umiał rozczarowywać ludzi. Uniósł swoją szklankę, w salucie przechylił ją w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wziął drugiego drinka. Panował nad sobą wystarczająco, by udawać, że smakował dobrze, i mężczyzna odszedł.  
Zaledwie odstawił szklankę na stolik obok, gdy na jego kolanach wylądowała skąpo odziana dwudziestoparolatka. Śliczne maleństwo, gdyby Castiela kiedykolwiek kręciły kobiety, o bladej skórze i ciemnych włosach, czerwonych ustach i długich rzęsach.  
Pocałowała go, wsadziła mu rękę w spodnie i wbrew jego woli fiut mu drgnął. Castiel przesunął językiem po jej języku, po czym odsunął się, pokręcił głową, zdjął sobie dziewczynę z kolan i umieścił przy sobie. Fiut ciągle mu twardniał, ale w końcu siedział tu czekając, by zerżnąć SAMA WINCHESTERA, więc byłby to w pewnym sensie problem, gdyby tak NIE BYŁO.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział do dziewczyny, która patrzyła na niego pytająco. – Jestem gejem.  
\- Och – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. – Więc czekasz na Sama? No nieźle! Nie, żebym spróbowała osobiście, ale słyszałam, że jest świetny.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Castiel, ponieważ chciał powiedzieć NIE. Nie czekał tu na Sama, tak naprawdę nie pragnął Sama. Pragnął DEANA, choć był pewniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, że nie mógł go mieć.  
\- Tak. Sama.  
\- Cóż, mogę ci na własnym przykładzie powiedzieć, że Dean jest bardzo hojnym kochankiem – powiedziała, a Castiel się napiął, choć ona zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. – I nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to była cecha rodzinna, więc odnośnie Sama też bym miała duże nadzieje.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział jej Castiel i przesunął się kawałek dalej.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju i niemal zapragnął sięgnąć po swój porzucony drink. W dalszym kącie pomieszczenia dwie kobiety pieprzyły się na jednym z krzeseł, a całkowicie nagi mężczyzna wciągał nosem linie białego proszku ze stolika przed nim. Dziewczyna u jego boku mrugnęła do niego i gestem pokazała naprzód, kołysząc dłonią nad tylną częścią ciała golasa, jak gdyby Castiel powinien się pochylić i wcisnąć nos w nadmiernie wyeksponowaną szparę.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową tak uprzejmie, jak potrafił, usiadł nieco sztywniej i obserwował, podczas gdy dziewczyna wspięła się na drugą stronę kanapy, na kolana innego mężczyzny. Cas poświęcił chwilę na podziwianie jej postaci, po czym otwarły się główne drzwi i weszli Dean z Samem.

 

\- Mówię ci, chłopie – opowiadał Sam, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Nie możesz nawet…  
Dean zaśmiał się na głos.  
\- A ty się możesz po prostu odpierdolić – powiedział, szczerząc się szeroko. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że ona by nie…  
Potem Dean zamarł, łagodnie szturchnął Sama łokciem w bok, a reszta pokoju zaczęła brzęczeć i trajkotać, kiedy obaj podeszli bliżej do kanapy, na której siedział Castiel.  
Castiel nie był dzieckiem. Był dojrzały i doświadczony i w obecności przereklamowanych gwiazd rocka nie czuł się oszołomiony czy niezdolny mówić. Nawet, jeśli tak było, to w ustach mu zaschło, a serce przyspieszyło, poczuł też, że wnętrze dłoni miał lepkie od potu. Dean był WŁAŚNIE TAM, zaledwie kilka stóp dalej, i PATRZYŁ na niego.  
Uśmiech Sama stał się drapieżny, a Castiel poczuł ciarki, ponieważ ten uśmiech był wycelowany w niego, i chociaż pragnął Deana, NAPRAWDĘ pragnął Deana – tak, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać, bo Dean stał TAK BLISKO, a on nie mógł go mieć – to Sam byłby prawdopodobnie akceptowalnym zamiennikiem. I wydawało się, że również dla Sama Castiel był wystarczająco dobry, ponieważ Sam zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę i wyciągnął rękę, wnętrzem dłoni do góry, i podał ją Castielowi.  
Castiel zaczął się podnosić i już miał złożyć swą dłoń w dłoni Sama, wzrokiem cały czas skupiając się na Deanie, gdy Dean drgnął, jakby wyrwał się z jakiegoś transu, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na przedramieniu Sama.  
\- Sammy, idź się bawić gdzie indziej – powiedział Dean niskim, ochrypłym głosem.  
\- Co? – zapytał Sam wykrzywiając się i strząsając dłoń Deana z siebie. – Dean, odpierdol się.  
\- Mówię poważnie – zawarczał Dean. – Ja go chcę.  
Sam skrzywił się jeszcze silniej i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na brata.  
\- Dean, przecież ciebie faceci nawet nie kręcą.  
Dean tylko spojrzał na niego, nie mrugając i mocno zaciskając usta.  
\- Dobra – westchnął Sam. – Nieważne – przewrócił oczami i odmaszerował.  
Wtedy wzrok Deana złagodniał, a kiedy wyciągnął dłoń, Castiel niemal implodował.  
Castiel miał wrażenie, że nie powinien tego robić. Dean Winchester już od lat był obiektem jego fantazji, ale to był głupi pomysł. Mogła się wydarzyć jedna z dwóch rzeczy – albo beznadziejnie zakochałby się w muzyku po nocy, która, jak miał nadzieję, byłaby nocą najlepszego seksu w jego życiu, albo Dean nie dorósłby do obrazu, który Castiel stworzył w swojej głowie, rozwiałby jego złudzenia i zostawiłby go pustego i tęskniącego za czymś, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał.  
Do licha, znając jego szczęście stałoby się jedno i drugie.  
Nie umiał jednak nie zamrugać ze zdziwienia, po czym przyjął ofiarowaną dłoń. Pozwolił mężczyźnie swoich marzeń z flirtującym uśmieszkiem podnieść się na nogi i poprowadzić korytarzem do jednej z sypialni.  
\- Myślałem, że nie kręcili cię faceci – powiedział Castiel głosem ochrypłym od przesiąkniętego dymem powietrza w pokoju, w którym spędził minioną godzinę. A potem zapragnął się kopnąć, bo poważnie? Kto to właśnie powiedział? Ostatnie, co powinien robić w tej chwili, to przypominać Deanowi o byciu hetero i wysłać go do jakiejś dziewczyny.  
\- Bo nie kręcą – Dean wzruszył ramionami i otwarł drzwi, po czym gestem nakazał Castielowi iść przodem. – Czy raczej już od dawna nie kręcili – parsknął przez nos i pokręcił głową, wchodząc za Castielem do pokoju. – Od lat.  
Castiel uniósł brew, nie do końca pewien, czy uwierzył Deanowi, czy też nie.   
\- Zatem uznaję, że jestem wyjątkowy, tak? – chociaż to było idiotyczne, stwierdzenie, że może BYŁ wyjątkowy, wywołało w nim jakieś tajemnicze dreszcze.  
Dean tylko zachichotał nisko do siebie, obszedł Castiela, złapał krawędź drzwi i zaczął je zamykać, zapewniając im trochę prywatności.  
\- Jak ci na imię? – szepnął Dean Castielowi w ucho, wyciągając rękę ponad jego ramieniem, by całkowicie zamknąć drzwi, przysuwając się bliżej i niemal przyszpilając go do solidnego drewna.  
Castiel przełknął i przechylił głowę, nieświadomie ustawiając się tak, by dać Deanowi jak najlepszy dostęp, podczas gdy nos muzyka szturchał go za uchem. Wtedy Dean wysunął język i wylizał miękką, wilgotną linię po boku szyi Castiela.  
Castiel zadrżał i cofnął się, padając na drzwi. Dean podążył za nim, teraz już pracując ustami, wyciskając nimi niewielkie, otwarte pocałunki i wsysając ślinę, którą zostawił tam jego język.  
\- Mogę ci wymyślić imię – powiedział Dean, a Castiel równie mocno słyszał uśmiech w jego głosie, jak czuł go na swojej skórze. – Ale naprawdę bym wolał, abyś mi powiedział.  
\- Czy ciebie… - zaczął Castiel, ale wtedy dłoń Deana znalazła mu się na boku, wyciągając mu koszulkę z dżinsów, po czym wsunęła się pod spód, na przegrzaną skórę na żebrach, i mężczyzna musiał przerwać, sapnąć i drgnąć pod dotykiem. – Czy ciebie to naprawdę obchodzi? – zapytał. Było to głupie pytanie; oczywiście, że Deana to nie obchodziło. Po prostu musiał go JAKOŚ nazwać, wszystko to było wyraźnie wypraktykowaną techniką uwodzenia, a „Bill” nadawałoby się dla niego prawdopodobnie równie dobrze, jak „Castiel”. Do licha, chyba nawet LEPIEJ.  
To naprawdę powinno być bez znaczenia, wiedział o tym. Wiedział, co to było dla Deana. Łatwa zdobycz, bez emocji, bez kłopotu. Sposób na ochłonięcie po świetnym show i nie potrzebował do tego imienia Castiela, tylko jego ciała.  
\- Ja naprawdę – powiedział Dean, wodząc dłonią w górę po brzuchu i piersi Castiela tak, że opuszkami połaskotał mu sutek, i łagodnie gryząc go po szczęce – naprawdę – ciągnął, wyciskając pocałunek w kąciku ust Castiela – chcę wiedzieć.  
Dean puścił drzwi, złapał za drugą stronę koszulki Castiela i przysunął się bliżej, przyciskając go biodrami do drzwi, po czym obiema rękami zaczął mu zdejmować koszulkę. Przerwał, zanim Castiel zdołał uwolnić ręce z miękkiego materiału, mocno zacisnął palce na bawełnie i wykorzystał ją, by przytrzymać ręce Castiela właśnie tam, nad jego głową.  
Dean popatrzył na niego, lekko kierując głowę w dół, a potem prosto w oczy. W cichym pokoju ich chrapliwe oddechy rozbrzmiewały głośno, na tyle głośno, by niemal wytłumić dźwięki imprezy na zewnątrz, muzyki, śmiechu oraz okazjonalnych podejrzanych łupnięć czy jęków.  
\- Proszę – Dean pytał, BŁAGAŁ, nie spuszczając wzroku z Castiela. – Powiedz mi.  
Castiel zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Dean tak bardzo chciał znać imiona wszystkich swoich kochanków, czy też chodziło o coś w NIM. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że był idiotą.  
Okazało się to prawdą, kiedy Dean wygiął usta i zmrużył oczy w uśmiechu bardziej drapieżnym, niż przyjaznym, wsunął mu kolano między nogi i przycisnął udo do genitaliów Castiela. Castiel był twardy, nie mógł tego teraz ukryć. Nie, żeby to planował, bo był dość pewien, że Dean w tej sytuacji uznałby brak erekcji za jakiś rodzaj lekceważenia.  
\- Muszę cię jakoś nazywać, kiedy będę wbijał ci tyłek w materac, tak? – powiedział Dean ze zdrożnym uśmieszkiem i jeśli przez chwilę ciążyło na nich jakieś zaklęcie, to w tej chwili całkowicie i nieodwołalnie się zerwało.  
A jeśli Castiel myślał o tym, by podać Deanowi fałszywe imię po to, aby zdystansować się i pozostawić zajście w sferze fantazji, nie zaś w nieznacznie rozczarowującej rzeczywistości (Dean okazał się być dupkiem, co się zowie), to przestał.  
PRAGNĄŁ, by Dean wiedział. Chciał mu powiedzieć nie tylko swoje imię, ale też historię całego życia, ponieważ był nie tylko łatwą sztuką jak te, do których Dean bez wątpienia przywykł. Był osobą, znaczył więcej niż to, co działo się w tym pokoju, podobnie jak inni ludzie, którzy sypiali z Deanem tylko dlatego, że był sławny, cudowny i utalentowany.  
Może i było to zaledwie wygodne rżnięcie, ale Castiel chciał przynajmniej zrobić na Deanie wrażenie, nie zgodziłby się na to, by łatwo o nim zapomnieć.  
\- Mam na imię Castiel – powiedział, robiąc kilka głębokich wdechów, gdy Dean wreszcie zsunął mu koszulkę z nadgarstków, rzucił ją na bok i bezczelnie wsunął palce pod pasek Castiela, muskając szorstkimi opuszkami czubek jego fiuta i odsuwając je. – Mam brata i siostrę – ciągnął bez tchu. – Mam 28 lat i pracuję w reklamie. Mój pierwszy chłopak miał na imię Timothy i pozwolił mi dojść do trzeciej bazy, zanim rzucił mnie dla chłopaczka pracującego w Orange Julius. Mam alergię na koty.  
\- Castiel – wydyszał mu Dean w policzek; powietrze poniosło to słowo niczym piosenkę prosto do ucha Castiela, wywołując w nim drżenie. Castiel złapał Deana za biodra i przyciągnął bliżej. Dean albo nie usłyszał nic poza jego imieniem, albo postanowił to zignorować. – Nie wiem, czy sobie ze mnie jaj nie robisz, chłopie, ale jeśli tak, to i tak mnie to nie obchodzi – powiedział i przetoczył biodrami po biodrach Castiela. Otarł ich twardniejące fiuty o siebie, wydzierając z gardła Castiela niski jęk. – Uwielbiam, kurwa, to imię – powiedział, ostro przygryzając mu ucho, po czym objął Castiela w talii i odwrócił się razem z nim. – Boże, co takiego w tobie jest?  
Castiel nie odpowiedział. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wiedział, iż Dean gadał do siebie, ale jeśli było w nim czymś, co Dean uznał za choćby w najmniejszym stopniu pociągające, Castiel również chciał wiedzieć, co to było, tak, aby wciąż to robić i może wykorzystać do rozkochania Deana w sobie, by mogli robić to wciąż od nowa, każdej nocy przez całą wieczność.  
Dean podprowadził ich obu do łóżka, podgryzając Castielowi szyję i podtrzymując go. Odsunął się i pchnął go lekko, gdy nogi Castiela uderzyły w coś solidnego, i mężczyzna runął do tyłu, usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i spojrzał w górę na Deana. Dean uniósł kącik ust i położył dłonie na pasku od spodni, przesuwając wysłużoną skórę przez sprzączkę.  
Lekkie dźwięczenie metalu, kiedy puścił pasek i pozwolił końcom zwisać luźno, zagłuszył ostry zgrzyt rozsuwanego zamka i Castiel momentalnie spojrzał w dół, podążając za powolnym ruchem grubych, pokrytych odciskami palców. Czas zdawał się niemal stać w miejscu, metalowe ząbki odblokowywały się jeden po drugim, wyrywając się na wolność z ogłuszającym POP. Castiel przełknął, bo w ustach mu zaschło.  
Serce mu przyspieszyło, waląc mu w piersi tak mocno, że pomyślał, iż mogło mu wybuchnąć przez żebra, ponieważ – a Castiel nie przeklinał często czy z lekkim sercem – o kurwa mać, miał zaraz zobaczyć penisa Deana Winchestera. Miał go dotknąć, miał go poczuć w sobie, miał usłyszeć wszystkie te dźwięki, jakie Dean wydawał dochodząc na szczyt. Miał zamiar sprawić, że Dean będzie KRZYCZAŁ.  
Castiel przygryzł sobie mocno dolną wargę, aby upewnić się, że naprawdę nie śpi.  
Już wcześniej miał ten sen i był trochę za stary na to, aby budzić się pokrytym własnym nasieniem, podczas gdy jego kopia DVD 12 GAUGE LIVE AT ARROWHEAD STADIUM grała zapętlona. Ostatnim razem Gabriel zrobił mu zdjęcia.  
Dopiero, gdy gdzieś sponad głowy usłyszał ciepły chichot i głos Deana, niski i dudniący, pełen seksu i prostodusznego humoru pytający „Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba?”, zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapił, tak naprawdę nic nie widząc.  
Dean już wyjął sobie fiuta ze spodni i głaskał się w górę i w dół trzonu. Główka wystawała mu z pięści, czerwona i napuchła od krwi; czubek połyskiwał wilgocią i Castiel nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nie zdołał się wstrzymać na choćby jedną sekundę.  
Wyciągnął ręce i złapał Deana za biodra. Spojrzał w górę na jego twarz, obserwując z łagodnym rozbawieniem, że Dean zamrugał i zaczął protestować, ale potem poddał się i pozwolił Castielowi ściągnąć sobie spodnie jeszcze niżej, obrócić się i jednym szybkim ruchem posadzić na łóżku. Co prawda Castiel nie zostawił mu w tej kwestii wielkiego wyboru, ale wyglądało na to, że Dean wiedział, kiedy po prostu płynąć z prądem.  
Szczególnie, kiedy Castiel padł na podłogę między rozsuniętymi nogami Deana i objął dłonią jego jądra, ciężkie, pełne i tak bardzo idealne. Oblizał się i pochylił, wysuwając język tak, by przesunąć nim po spodniej stronie fiuta Deana. Dean stęknął nisko i głęboko, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu, kładąc rękę na łóżku, aby utrzymać się w pionie, bo zaczynał się przewracać.  
Odsłonił szyję, połacie opalonej skóry, w którą Castiel pragnął wbić zęby i co byłby już robił, gdyby ust nie miał zajętych czymś sto tysięcy razy lepszym. Otwarł usta szerzej i opadł jeszcze niżej. Mocniej nacisnął językiem odznaczającą się żyłę pulsującym, ssącym ruchem i poczuł na nim cierpki smak, najlepszą rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek smakował, bo, o cholera, miał W USTACH fiuta Deana Winchestera.  
Dean jęczał już teraz bez przerwy, z dłonią na potylicy Castiela, nie wymuszając, nie ciągnąc, po prostu ją tam trzymając. Zaciskał i rozwierał palce na krótkich włosach i mamrotał, wydając z siebie przypadkowe dźwięki i niewyraźne pochwały.  
\- Tak, kurwa, tak – powiedział, a kiedy Castiel spojrzał w górę, Dean miał zamknięte oczy; długie rzęsy rozłożyły się na lekko piegowatych policzkach. Na zmianę to otwierał usta, to wygadywał sprośności („Ssij mnie, tak, właśnie tak. Mocniej”), a jego wargi połyskiwały wilgocią tam, gdzie wciąż je oblizywał. Castiel też chciał je polizać.  
Zamierzał to zrobić, gdy w ustach będzie miał pełno spermy Deana, co, sądząc po tym, jak lekko rzucał głową z boku na bok i jak zaczął unosić biodra na spotkanie Castiela za każdym razem gdy ten pochylił głowę, nie powinno zająć dużo czasu.  
\- O kurwa, CAS – zawył Dean i Castiel musiał się złapać za fiuta, by nie dojść w spodnie. Wiedział, że nosił niezwyczajne imię. Jednak nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie myślał, w taki czy inny sposób, nigdy nie wyrobił sobie o nim zdania, ani je lubił, ani nienawidził.  
Ale kiedy wypowiedział je Dean, skracając je do jednej sylaby, ale rozciągając, jakby miało trzy, Castiel zaczął je na nowo doceniać. To było wspaniałe imię. Wręcz fantastyczne. Prawie tak dobre, jak imię DEAN. Może nawet lepsze, ponieważ gdy Castiel próbował je powiedzieć, jęcząc wokół trzonu penisa i mamrocząc, wyszło zniekształcone i brzydkie, i tak, naprawdę nie powinien gadać w trakcie seksu. Szczególnie z fiutem w ustach. To tylko sprawiało, że wyglądał na niedoświadczonego i lekko niedorozwiniętego. A nie był ani jednym, ani drugim. I zamierzał to udowodnić robiąc Deanowi najlepszego lodzika, jakiego ten doświadczył w życiu.  
Zacisnął usta mocniej i zaczął mocniej ssać. Zmieniał technikę za każdym razem, gdy Dean poczuł się komfortowo, przyzwyczaił do rytmu. Wodził językiem po dziurce na czubku, zataczał nim kółeczka wokół i z powrotem opadał w dół, tak daleko, jak mógł. Przełknął kilka razy, dopóki Dean nie zaczął się pod nim rzucać, błagając o coś niespójnie, a jego dłoń tak cholernie delikatnie obejmowała mu twarz, że Castiel pomyślał, że mógłby eksplodować.  
\- Cas – wydyszał Dean z zapłonioną twarzą i z wysiłkiem otwarł oczy, by spojrzeć w dół tam, gdzie jego fiut znikał w ustach Castiela. – Kurwa, Cas, PROSZĘ. Proszę – unieruchomił biodra i kciukiem pogładził Castiela po policzku. – Niesamowite – powiedział, ledwo podnosząc głos powyżej szeptu. – Boże, Cas. Jesteś…  
A potem znowu zaczął poruszać biodrami, teraz już szybciej i mocniej. I Castiel nie mógł tego dłużej znieść, nie mógł się powstrzymać nawet na kolejną minutę, bo Dean pod nim był taki idealny, pasował do jego ust tak, jakby Castiel został do tego stworzony, tak, jak Dean. Smakował lepiej niż tysiąc bożonarodzeniowych obiadów, a to, jak wyglądał i jak brzmiał, sprawiało, że było tak, jakby każdy mokry sen Castiela urzeczywistnił się przed nim.  
Pomacał ręką na przedzie swoich spodni, rozpiął je i wyjął swego fiuta. Pociągnął za niego kilka razy. Jeszcze kilka i doszedł, zanim zrobił to Dean, gęste krople bieli przeciekły mu przez palce i wylądowały przed nim na podłodze. Wydał z siebie serię kłopotliwie wysokich jęków, a Dean mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach.  
\- Czy ty właśnie…? – zaczął pytać Dean, prostując się nieco i patrząc w dół na krocze Castiela, który wciąż wściekle się obciągał. – Kurwa, to takie gorące.  
A potem Dean przepadł, wypychając biodra do przodu tak mocno i gwałtownie, że Castiel niemal się zakrztusił, gdy mężczyzna ulokował mu fiuta w połowie gardła, przyciągając go bliżej i przytrzymując. Było dobrze, choć oczy mu łzawiły, ale to, że Dean znalazł się w nim tak głęboko, przyniosło skutek uboczny w postaci tego, że Castiel nie był w stanie go posmakować, gdy mężczyzna doszedł.  
Przełknął tak czy owak, nie miał za bardzo wyboru, i próbował zachować w pamięci każdy szczegół tego zdarzenia. Chciał być w stanie odtwarzać je wciąż od nowa, przez resztę życia, ponieważ miewał lepsze orgazmy, pewnie, zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy inna istota ludzka w taki czy inny sposób naprawdę dotykała mu fiuta, ale nigdy nie zrobił nikomu lepszego loda, a jeśli kiedykolwiek był czas na to, by się wykazać, to wtedy, kiedy Dean Winchester wybrał cię z kolejki.  
Więc tak, to zdarzenie miało się zapisać w historii Castiela Miltona jako prawdopodobnie dzień wszechczasów.  
Dean puścił go i oparł się na łokciach, a Castiel przesunął się nieco, by lepiej złapać równowagę. Spojrzał niepewnie na podłogę, a potem z powrotem na Deana; na twarzy miał rumieniec zakłopotania, który zakrył zaczerwienienie po dopiero co przeżytym orgazmie.  
\- Zapaskudziłem ci podłogę – powiedział głupio, wskazując na małą kałużę nasienia ulokowaną obraźliwie pomiędzy jego kolanami.  
Dean tylko się zaśmiał, głośno i szybko, zdjął sobie koszulę przez głowę i rzucił ją na plamę. Stanął na niej i potarł.  
\- Proszę – powiedział. – Zrobione. A teraz wstań.  
Castiel ponownie ujął Deana za rękę, pozwalając się podciągnąć. Padł przodem na łóżko, w połowie na Deana, zaś Dean wyszczerzył się do niego i przyciągnął go bliżej, kładąc mu ramię na plecach.  
\- To było… niesamowite. Dzięki, chłopie – powiedział Dean, a Castielowi zrobiło się zimno, kiedy sobie przypomniał, co to było. Deanowi na nim nie zależało, wykorzystywał go tylko do tego, by sobie ulżyć, ale Castiel mu na to pozwolił, Castiel to uwielbiał, więc naprawdę nie mógł się skarżyć.  
Otwarł usta chcąc powiedzieć „Nie ma za co”, ale nie to z nich wyszło.  
\- Mam złotą rybkę imieniem Spot 2. Spot zdechł, kiedy pewnego weekendu mój brat Gabriel ją przekarmił – usłyszał sam siebie i chociaż chciał, nie za bardzo mógł przerwać. – Lubię historię i nie rozumiem piłki nożnej. Gotowanie sprawia mi przyjemność, ale nie robię tego za często. Durzę się w tobie od czasu, kiedy ukazał się wasz pierwszy album. Straciłem dziewictwo z chłopakiem o imieniu Denis na imprezie po ukończeniu szkoły średniej i nigdy po tym do niego nie zadzwoniłem. Moje nazwisko brzmi Milton.  
Po każdym przypadkowym, idiotycznym wyznaniu przysuwał się bliżej do Deana, aż wreszcie ich nosy się dotykały, a Castiel przechylił głowę, pragnąc go pocałować tak bardzo, że aż czuł łaskotanie w całym ciele, oczekiwanie wywoływało mu zawroty głowy, a pierś mu się ściskała. Byłby to prawdopodobnie najdoskonalszy pocałunek w historii, ponieważ USTA Deana, Jezu.  
Ale wtedy Dean się roześmiał, potrząsnął głową i chwila minęła.  
\- Dziwny z ciebie koleś – powiedział mu Dean, przetaczając się i przyciskając Castiela do łóżka, po czym zaczął mu skubać obojczyk. – Ale wykonujesz orala jak pieprzona gwiazda porno, wierz mi, wiedziałbym to, więc jestem gotów to przeoczyć.  
Castiel nie miał czasu zastanowić się, czy powinien to uznać za komplement, czy za obelgę, kiedy Dean podniósł się z łóżka, wstał i zapiął spodnie. Gdy tylko to zrobił, podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej czystą koszulkę, podczas gdy Castiel tępo zapinał własne portki.  
\- Ty… no wiesz – powiedział Dean, przeciągając sobie koszulkę przez ramiona i naciągając na miejsce. Wygładził ją sobie na brzuchu i odwrócił się z powrotem do Castiela. Wyglądał niesamowicie, nawet lepiej, niż w czasie koncertu, z wciąż zarumienioną twarzą i włosami rozwichrzonymi jak po seksie, a ustami nabrzmiałymi od tego, jak przyssał się Castielowi do szyi.  
\- Ja co…?  
\- Zachowaj to dla siebie.  
Wzrok Castiela stwardniał i mężczyzna również wstał, podniósł z podłogi swoją koszulkę i nałożył ponownie.  
\- Nie martw się – powiedział. – Nikomu nie powiem.  
Nie zamierzał. Nawet Annie, gdyby zapytała jutro. Był skrytym człowiekiem, w większości przypadków nawet bardzo skrytym. Tak czy inaczej nikomu by nie powiedział, ale to, że Dean go o to poprosił, zakłuło go bardziej, niż mu się podobało.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział Dean, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i przemierzył pokój, po czym objął Castiela w talii. Tymi głupimi ramionami, silnymi, umięśnionymi i opalonymi. Pocałował go wtedy, nie tak, jak Castiel pragnął, nie głęboko i wstrząsająco ani nic takiego. Pocałunek był szybki i lekki, tylko nieznaczny nacisk warg. Delikatne muśnięcie języka po dolnej wardze Castiela i Dean zniknął, ruszając w stronę drzwi i gestem przyzywając Castiela za sobą.  
Mężczyzna zamrugał i podążył za nim, bo co innego jeszcze miał zrobić?  
Dean zatrzymał się, uchyliwszy nieznacznie drzwi, złapał go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie. Posłał mu uśmieszek i pocałował w policzek, tuż pod lewym okiem. Castiel pozwolił sobie przymknąć oczy, pozwolił sobie wtopić się w Deana na jeszcze jedną chwilę. Wiedział, że tego pożałuje, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
Dean musnął knykciami pierś Castiela i przesunął mu nosem po policzku, tuż poniżej kości i aż do ucha.   
\- Poważnie, chłopie, dzięki – wychrypiał Dean. – I to nie tylko za bycie cicho. To była naprawdę najlepsza rzecz, jaka mi się ostatnio przydarzyła.  
Castiel tylko pokiwał głową i poszedł za Deanem, który skręcił za róg, wracając do głównego pokoju suity. Dean ruszył do baru. Sam posłał mu uśmieszek i wręczył butelkę piwa. Pochylił się i szepnął mu coś do ucha, na co Dean zaśmiał się, klepnął Sama po brzuchu i odchylił głowę do tyłu, pociągając długi łyk z butelki.   
Castiel patrzył przez kilka sekund i wtedy wrócił blondyn z wcześniej, proponując mu kolejnego drinka. Ten był jaskrawoniebieski, a ze szklanki wydobywał się jakiś dym.  
\- Właśnie wychodziłem – powiedział mu Castiel i ruszył do drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce, ale przedtem ponownie spojrzał w stronę baru. Chciał spojrzeć ten ostatni raz.  
Sam już zniknął, a ta śliczna ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, która wspięła się Castielowi na kolana, teraz przyciskała się do Deana, zaborczo obejmując go w talii, podczas gdy on luźno obejmował jej barki.  
Castiel westchnął i przekręcił klamkę, wyszedł z pokoju i stanowczo zamknął za sobą drzwi, odcinając się od hałasu. Bawił się dobrze, Dean mu niczego nie obiecał, a fakt, że wychodził czując się dziwnie pusto, był wyłącznie jego winą.  
Ta noc będzie przyjemnym wspomnieniem, postanowił, i wyjął telefon, aby wysłać siostrze SMSa, zanim zszedł do lobby i poprosił hotelowego konsjerża, by ten wezwał mu taksówkę.  
Gdy dojechał do domu, już się uśmiechał.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel nie żywił żadnych negatywnych uczuć w stosunku do Deana Winchestera.  
Ich wspólna noc wciąż mu przyjemnie brzęczała gdzieś w zakątku mózgu, zamiast stać się ściskającą i gryzącą goryczą, jak się tego obawiał.  
Nie było to idealne wspomnienie – nawet upływ dwóch miesięcy ani swobodne stosowanie najlepszej pożywki dla swoich fantazji nie mogły tego zmienić – ale dobre.  
Anna zapytała go, gdzie zniknął tamtej nocy w Wichita, ale dała sobie spokój i nie kłopotała się zbytnio, kiedy jej uprzejmie powiedział, że to nie była jej sprawa. Jednak Gabriel wykazał się nieco większą determinacją.  
Od tamtego czasu zadawał mu pytania, starając się zmusić Castiela do ujawnienia szczegółów swej przygody. Włączał 12 GAUGE w samochodzie czy w jednym z ich domów, unosił dobitnie brew, kiedy Castiel uśmiechał się z zadumą. Było to wkurzające, ale też nieco pocieszające zachowanie. Gabriel był często zbyt wścibski, aby mogło mu to wyjść na zdrowie, ale zachowywał się tak, bo mu zależało. W większości przypadków.  
Castiel jednak nigdy nie zamierzał nikomu opowiadać, co się wydarzyło. To naprawdę była niczyja sprawa, a od kiedy zakończył się jego ostatni związek, z jeszcze większą niechęcią zdradzał osobiste szczegóły. Był bardziej niż szczęśliwy utrzymując zajście z Deanem w tajemnicy, w prywatnym miejscu w swym umyśle, jako wspomnienie, które mógł odwiedzać, kiedy tylko chciał, odgrywać je wciąż na nowo i zmieniać zakończenie według swoich zachcianek. Pasowało mu to. I będzie mu pasować praktycznie zawsze.  
Szkoda, że nie pasowało jego bratu.  
\- Dzisiaj w nocy! – wykrzyknął Gabriel zawędrowawszy do biura Castiela i walnął dłonią w jego biurko.  
\- Dziś jest czwartek – powiedział mu Castiel nie podnosząc wzroku. – Cóż w związku z tym?  
\- Jedziemy do Topeki! – Gabriel wciąż brzmiał na o wiele zbyt podekscytowanego, zważywszy, że Topeka nie była miejscem, pobytem w którym w czwartkową noc jakikolwiek Milton, nawet Gabriel, mógłby się podniecać. Już w Clearwater było prawdopodobnie zabawniej.  
Wtedy Castiel wreszcie podniósł wzrok.  
\- Zapominając na chwilę, że nie jestem nawet pewien, co chciałbyś ROBIĆ w Topece, co każe ci myśleć, że zgodziłbym się jechać z tobą?  
Gabriel spojrzał na niego z twarzą tylko na ułamek sekundy pozbawioną wyrazu, zanim powoli pojawił się na niej szeroki uśmiech. Potem podniósł dłoń z biurka, ujawniając dwa kolorowe paski papieru, a Castiel zamrugał na ich widok. Bilety.  
\- Twój chłopak wrócił do miasta – wyszczerzył się Gabriel. – Czy raczej… wrócił do stanu.  
Castiel zesztywniał i wysunął brodę.  
\- Nie mam złudzeń co do tego, by Dean Winchester w jakikolwiek sposób był moim CHŁOPAKIEM – powiedział, a jeśli w jego głosie zabrzmiała lekka nutka goryczy, gwałtowne zaprzeczanie, którego wcześniej nie stosował, kiedy Gabriel się z nim drażnił, to brat mu tego nie wypomniał. – Po prostu zadurzyłem się w celebrycie. Nic więcej.  
Gabriel spojrzał na niego dziwnie, opuściwszy kąciki ust w dół i nieznacznie przechyliwszy głowę. Castiel bardzo zdecydowanie starał się nie wiercić. Wreszcie Gabriel wyprostował się ponownie i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak, najwyraźniej. Ale nie chciałbyś mieć następnej okazji, by pomizdrzyć się do niego z bliska?  
Castiel podniósł bilety i faktycznie je przeczytał.  
\- Drugi balkon to nie jest szczególnie BLISKO.  
Gabriel przewrócił oczami.  
\- Świetnie. Następnym razem TY kupujesz bilety. Niewdzięczny mały…  
\- Zabierz Annę – przerwał bratu Castiel, ale nie był nawet pewien, czy naprawdę mu o to chodziło. Chciał zobaczyć Deana ponownie, pewnie, że chciał. Nie był tylko pewien, jak by się po tym czuł.  
Gabriel go, naturalnie, zignorował.  
\- Cholera – powiedział, kiedy pan Adler przeszedł obok otwartych drzwi do biura Castiela. Zerknął na nich przez chwilę, ostrzegając ich milcząco, by wracali do pracy, i ruszył dalej. – Muszę udawać, że naprawdę tu coś robię. Odbiorę cię jutro o 15.00! – Gabriel krzyknął do niego na pożegnanie i pomachał mu w drodze do drzwi.

 

Castiel nie trudził się wybieraniem jakiegoś szczególnego stroju.  
Czemu by miał? Szanse, że naprawdę zobaczyłby Deana ponownie, były bliskie zeru. Nie wiedziałby nawet, gdzie zacząć go szukać po występie, i to przypuściwszy, że w ogóle by chciał.  
A nie chciał.  
Raz była to przygoda, zabawa, nawet całkiem miła. Drugi raz byłby nieuniknionym rozczarowaniem. Jeszcze bardziej z Gabrielem na dokładkę, który byłby świadkiem jego źle ulokowanego uwielbienia. Zatem ten wieczorny koncert miał być tylko wspólnym wypadem dwóch braci, podróżą, odrobiną znośnej muzyki i idiotyczną ilością śmieciowego jedzenia.  
Castiel mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Mogło być nawet zabawnie.  
Zatem założył dżinsy, swoją najbardziej miękką parę, znoszone i ciemne, wystrzępione na nogawkach i przy kieszeniach. Nie dlatego, że ktoś mógłby je uznać za miłe w dotyku, ponieważ nikt poza nim by ich nie dotykał. Założył koszulkę, którą wygrał kilka lat wcześniej w konkursie wrzucania piłeczek pingpongowych do kosza. Nie była aż tak niebieska, jak jego oczy, w dotyku była jeszcze miększa niż jego dżinsy i otulała go wręcz obscenicznie, ale naprawdę założył ją tylko dlatego, że byłoby mu w niej wygodnie w czasie trzygodzinnej podróży w każdą stronę w Rabbicie Gabriela.  
Kiedy Gabriel się pokazał, natychmiast zawinął Castiela w swoją podnoszoną, brązową skórzaną kurtkę, zaś sam zwędził Castielowi jego prochowiec i narzucił na siebie, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- To nie ja potrzebuję pomocy, by sobie dziś wieczorem pobrykać – powiedział Gabriel w odpowiedzi na uniesioną brew Castiela.

 

Castiel, jak się okazało, też nie potrzebował żadnej pomocy. Nie, że jakiejkolwiek szukał.   
Mniej niż godzinę po rozpoczęciu show znalazł go ten sam mężczyzna, co ostatnio. Teraz było nieco trudniej, bo siedział w drugim rzędzie balkonu i w samym środku sekcji F, ale wreszcie Gabriel kazał mu „spieprzać i przynieść parę piw. A jeśli mieli cokolwiek różowego i owocowego, to nawet lepiej.”  
Castiel byłby się obraził, gdyby nie wiedział, że Gabriel naprawdę wolał słodkie koktajle w żywych kolorach. Poza tym sam był nieco spragniony, więc poszedł.  
Właśnie wtedy znalazł go „łowca talentów” grupy.  
\- Castiel Milton? – usłyszał, jednocześnie czując na ramieniu stanowczą dłoń. Niemal upuścił drinki.  
Odwrócił się, ujrzał tego samego niskiego, o udręczonym wyglądzie mężczyznę, którego ujrzał w Wichita, i mógł jedynie potaknąć.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – westchnął mężczyzna, a Castiel niemal mógł ujrzeć, jak z ramion spada mu ciężar. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że masz ochotę poimprezować dziś w nocy.  
Castiel poczuł się oszołomiony. Nie wiedział, jaka była odpowiedź na to pytanie, nie wiedział nawet, jaka POWINNA być. Zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czuł, jak mu wysychają.  
\- Nie, kurwa – wysyczał facet, kręcąc głową, jakby dosłownie odczuwał obawy Castiela przez swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zdjął ją i ponownie pokręcił głową. – Bez nacisku. Jezu. Dean nie chce, jeśli nie chcesz tam być, ale… Chłopie, przez ostatnie dwa miesiące biegałem po schodach w te i z powrotem, szukając cię. Wybaw mnie od tego nieszczęścia.  
\- Dean… mnie tam chce? – Castiel znowu nie był pewien, co powinien czuć. Podczas gdy NAPRAWDĘ czuł nadzieję. Bardzo głupią nadzieję.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem.  
\- Zamierzam powiedzieć, że tak.  
Castiel nie znalazł na to żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Czy to oznacza TAK? Och, przy okazji, mam na imię Chuck. W razie, gdybyś czegoś kiedykolwiek potrzebował albo… Po prostu rozpytaj się o mnie.  
Gdyby kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebował? To… sprawiło na Castielu znaczące wrażenie, że ten… że CHUCK wierzył, iż Castiel mógłby być w pewnym sensie stałym elementem otoczenia. Bardzo, bardzo się w tym względzie mylił, ale Castiel nie trudził się prostowaniem tej pomyłki.  
\- Mój brat… - powiedział Castiel, rzucając wzrokiem w stronę Gabriela, który oparł nogi o krzesło przed sobą, bębniąc o swoje kolana do rytmu z Adamem.  
Mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę.   
\- Sprowadź go – powiedział. – Więc to oznacza TAK?  
\- Ja… tak – usłyszał Castiel własny głos.  
Trzydzieści sekund później siedział z powrotem na swoim miejscu z adresem luksusowego hotelu i numerem suity pana Winstona Smitha, zapisanym na grzbiecie dłoni. Zabawne, Dean nie zdawał się być wielkim fanem George`a Orwella. Musiał to być czyjś wybór.

 

Gabriel okazał się niezaskakująco łatwy do przekonania, bez wątpienia dzięki jego nieokiełznanej i nieukrywanej ciekawości odnośnie tego, jakim cudem jego młodszy brat zdobył sobie VIP-owskie zaproszenie na spotkanie z grupą po koncercie. Powodem mogło być też to, że jak daleko Castiel sięgał pamięcią, tak Gabriel jeszcze razu nie odmówił pójścia na imprezę.

 

Do czasu, aż dojechali do hotelu, była prawie pierwsza w nocy, a impreza już się rozkręciła w najlepsze.  
\- Spóźniliśmy się – zrzędził Castiel podając nazwisko mężczyźnie po drugiej stronie drzwi, który machnięciem wpuścił ich do środka.  
\- Byłem głodny! – wyjaśnił Gabriel chyba po raz trzeci. – Cholera, po co się właściwie przejmujesz? Jestem pewien, że Sam pozwoli ci na zrobienie mu loda, nawet jeśli ktoś inny wejdzie tam pierwszy.  
Castiel zesztywniał, gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, a Gabriel wpadł mu na plecy.  
\- Cas? – zapytał Gabriel i Castiel odwrócił się ze skrzywioną twarzą. To nie była prawda, ale docinki Gabriela trafiły niemal do celu. Tak, było bardzo możliwe, że Dean znalazł już sobie kogoś, kto miał go dziś w nocy zabawić, i Castiel nie wiedział, co robić, gdyby okazało się to prawdą. – O cholera, poważnie? Kurwa, brachu, tak mi przykro. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Bo nie było o czym mówić – powiedział Castiel. – Nie jestem zainteresowany Samem i nie zdobyłem zaproszenia dla nas na dzisiaj po to, aby móc… - urwał i wszedł nieco głębiej do pokoju, z Gabrielem u boku.  
Wtedy ujrzał Deana.  
Siedział na barowym stołku, opierając się plecami o bar, z piwem w dłoni i dziewczyną na kolanach. Siedziała na nim okrakiem, nieznacznie machając nogami w tył i przód, a druga dłoń Deana podtrzymywała ją w dole pleców.  
Sam siedział na stołku obok i zdawali się o czymś rozmawiać z wielkim ożywieniem, ale wtedy do Sama podszedł jakiś młody przystojniak i pociągnął go za rękę. Sam pomachał Deanowi i zniknął z przyjacielem za rogiem.  
Gabriel najwyraźniej odniósł mylne wrażenie co do zaciśniętej szczęki Castiela.  
\- Cholera, braciszku. To było ostre. Znajdę ci dziwkę, by ci to jakoś wynagrodzić.  
\- Gabriel, nie jestem zainteresowany Samem – westchnął Castiel. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się zbierać – dodał.  
Ale wtedy Dean podniósł wzrok, bo jego uwagę przyciągnął ktoś, kto właśnie przewrócił wieszak przy drzwiach, i spojrzał Castielowi w oczy.  
Dean na ułamek sekundy otwarł szerzej oczy, ale potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił się, by wymamrotać coś dziewczynie do ucha, po czym pocałował ją, a ona zsunęła mu się z kolan. Teraz, gdy Castiel mógł ujrzeć jej profil, rozpoznał ją. To była ta dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał ostatnim razem, ta, która wpełzła na niego, wsadziła mu rękę w spodnie i ogłosiła Deana „hojnym” w sypialni.  
W ogóle nie zdawała się przejmować tym, że Dean ją wyraźnie odprawił. Po prostu dołączyła do kilku innych siedzących w kręgu na podłodze osób i wzięła sobie drinka.  
Dean podniósł się ze stołka i, przemierzywszy pokój, stanął przed Castielem i Gabrielem.  
\- Cas – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając, choć w przytłumiony teraz sposób, normalnym uśmiechem, którym się kogoś witało. – Cieszę się, chłopie, że tu dotarłeś. Kim jest twój przyjaciel?  
\- PRZYJACIEL to byłoby lekkie nadużycie w stosunku do łączącej nas więzi – wymamrotał Castiel, a Gabriel szturchnął go łokciem w żebra. – Dean, to jest mój brat Gabriel.  
\- Ach – powiedział Dean z wiedzącym uśmieszkiem. – Zabójca rybek.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował Gabriel, spoglądając koso na Castiela. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że one nie lubią nachos?  
NACHOS?, pomyślał Castiel, bo była to nowa informacja, ale nie był w stanie odpowiednio dogadać bratu, bo miał inne rzeczy na głowie. Nie tylko Dean pamiętał, kim on był, nie tylko wysłał kogoś na poszukiwania tak, by móc go znowu zobaczyć, ale zapamiętał też przypadkową informację o Gabrielu zabijającym mu rybkę.  
To… Castiel nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, choć było mu bardziej niż przykro z powodu Spota.  
\- Nakarmiłeś złotą rybkę nachos? – zapytał Dean.  
Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Lubię je.  
Dean i Gabriel uśmiechnęli się po tym do siebie. Castiel nie miał wątpliwości, że Dean też lubił nachos. Chciałby to wiedzieć na pewno. Chciałby wiedzieć o Deanie wiele rzeczy.  
\- Cóż, koleś, częstuj się wszystkim, co tu mamy – powiedział Dean, wskazując na bar i szeroki wybór dostępnego jedzenia i drinków. – Jeśli nie mają nachos, zadzwoń po obsługę. Czuj się jak u siebie.  
Gabriel wyszczerzył się szeroko i ruszył w stronę baru, na pożegnanie klepiąc Deana po ramieniu.  
\- Możesz pożałować, że to powiedziałeś – rzekł Castiel, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i przysuwając się bliżej do Deana, gdy ten w zaproszeniu poruszył się nieco. – Możesz nie chcieć spojrzeć rano na rachunek. Gabriel potrafi zjeść zaskakująco dużo.  
Dean parsknął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Prawdopodobnie nie więcej, niż Sammy. Poza tym, jeśli to znaczy, że ty tu jesteś, to sądzę, że z trudem się przejmę paroma dolcami więcej.  
Castiel pokiwał głową i przełknął słyszalnie, kiedy Dean na momencik przysunął się bliżej, ocierając się o niego biodrem. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, przerywając kontakt, uprzednio sapnąwszy Castielowi ciepłym powietrzem w policzek.  
\- Idziemy? – zapytał Dean i wskazał dłonią w stronę ciemnego korytarza.  
Castiel znowu rzucił wzrokiem na dziewczynę – nie mógł inaczej – ale ona nawet nie patrzyła. Ponownie kiwnął głową i poszedł za Deanem.

 

Ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, gdy Dean przyszpilił Castiela do nich i w znajomy sposób naparł mu ustami na szyję. Castiel stwardniał niemal natychmiast i bezwstydnie zaczął rozsuwać nogi, przyciągając Deana bliżej tak, żeby jego udo wsunęło się między jego własne.  
\- Mmm – stęknął Dean w skórę tuż za uchem Castiela. – Tak dobrze smakujesz. Tak dobrze cię CZUĆ. Boże, Cas, co ja ci zrobię…  
O tak. Gdyby Castielowi już nie stał, to po usłyszeniu tego i wyobrażeniu sobie wszystkich tych rzeczy, które wyobrażał sobie Dean, stanąłby z pewnością. Chciał powiedzieć Deanowi TAK, powiedzieć mu, że ten mógł mu zrobić wszystko, co chciał, a najlepiej przez całą noc. PRAGNĄŁ, naprawdę.  
Więc oczywiście musiał powiedzieć co innego.  
\- Czy to była twoja dziewczyna?  
\- Co? – spytał Dean odsuwając się i lekko marszcząc brwi. – Że kto jest moją dziewczyną?  
\- Ta kobieta, z którą byłeś, kiedy przyszedłem. Również ostatnio widziałem ją z tobą.  
\- Znaczy Tessa? – Tessa. To było ładne imię. I była to ładna dziewczyna. – Nie, ona… czasami dobrze się bawimy, ale nie jest moją dziewczyną. Nie mam żadnej.  
Dean złapał go za rękę i wysunął nogę spomiędzy ud Castiela, po czym poprowadził ich przez pokój w kierunku łóżka.  
\- W Wichita próbowała zainicjować ze mną stosunek seksualny – powiedział, choć nie był dokładnie pewien, dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie było to coś, o czym nie powinien mówić. Nie był pewien, jak Dean by to przyjął.  
Ale Dean tylko się zaśmiał, odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a jego zęby zalśniły w ciemności.  
\- O, chłopie, ty i Tessa. Chciałbym wtedy siedzieć w pierwszym rzędzie.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Czemu to jest takie śmieszne?  
Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i usiadł na łóżku, pociągnął Castiela za sobą i pchnął go na plecy.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne – szepnął, wciąż się uśmiechając, gdy przekręcił się na bok i przysunął bliżej, zarzucając jedną nogę na nogi Castiela i przytrzymując go w dole. Złapał brzeg koszulki Castiela i zaczął ją podnosić. – To jest gorące, ot co. - A potem Castiel nic nie widział, bo koszulka podjechała mu na twarz, i nie mógł oddychać, bo Dean językiem rysował śliskie kółeczka wokół jednego sutka. – Wyglądałbyś… - zaczął Dean i przerwał, by łagodnie zacisnąć zęby na wrażliwym guzku. Do końca ściągnął Castielowi koszulkę, wplótł palce obu dłoni w palce Castiela i trzymał je przyciśnięte do łóżka po obu stronach głowy mężczyzny. - … naprawdę gorąco – skończył i odsunął się, obrzucając Castiela znaczącym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i z powrotem.  
\- Jestem gejem – powiedział Castiel, a głos miał zaskakująco równy, zważywszy na targającą nim potrzebę, jaka wibrowała mu w całym ciele.  
Dean zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do piersi Castiela, spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył się.  
\- Uch… to dobrze – powiedział. – Bo, Cas, ja cię tak jakby próbuję zerżnąć, więc gdyby chuje cię nie kręciły, mogłoby się zrobić trochę dziwnie.  
Castiel westchnął przesadnie, które to westchnienie szybko przeszło w jęk pożądania, kiedy Dean puścił jedną z jego rąk i powoli, łaskotliwie zaczął gładzić go po ramieniu, potem po żebrach, aż wreszcie zsunął się na biodro.  
\- Chodziło mi o to, że jest mało prawdopodobne, abym zbliżył się intymnie do Tessy czy jakiejś innej kobiety.  
\- Daj sobie spokój, chłopie – powiedział mu Dean, chichocząc nieznacznie. – To była tylko przelotna myśl. Poza tym przez najbliższy czas planuję dawać ci zajęcie.  
Sekundę później Dean podniósł się z łóżka, zdjął swoją koszulę, potem koszulkę i znoszone dżinsy. Uśmiechając się szelmowsko i pochylając lekko zdjął swoją bieliznę, która dołączyła do rozrzuconej sterty ubrań na podłodze, a Castiel zamarł, myśląc, że mógłby faktycznie być niezdolny się ruszyć czy mówić. NIGDY WIĘCEJ. Ponieważ, jasne, szczęście dopisało mu na tyle, że raz zrobił Deanowi Winchesterowi lodzika, ale teraz widział go nagiego. CAŁKOWICIE NAGIEGO i… to było jak Boże Narodzenie i urodziny – jak KAŻDE Boże Narodzenie i KAŻDE urodziny w jednym.  
Dean był… doskonały. Opalony i wyrzeźbiony, gładka skóra okrywała zgrabne, szczupłe mięśnie. Castiel chciał się na niego gapić przez wieczność.  
\- I? – spytał Dean unosząc brew i znacząco wskazując brodą na nadal ubraną dolną część ciała Castiela.  
Wtedy Castiel udowodnił sam sobie, że nie zamarł w miejscu na resztę życia, bo zerwał się szybciej, niż uważał za możliwe. Rozpiął i zsunął sobie spodnie, skopał je (razem ze slipkami) przez nogi, a Dean dołączył do niego na łóżku.  
Tyle że teraz, z jakiegoś powodu, Castiel nie był już taki pewien. Będą się rżnąć, bez wątpienia będzie fantastycznie, a potem on odejdzie, wyjdzie z pokoju i z życia Deana, a Dean nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Ale on będzie tęsknił za Deanem. Czuł dumę, że do tej pory był w stanie wszystko rozdzielać, wziąć to, co się między nimi ostatnio zdarzyło, i odsunąć na bok, oddzielić od rzeczywistości, ale nie wiedział, czy dałby radę zrobić to jeszcze raz.  
Przypadkowy seks z zasady Castiela nie interesował, ale mężczyzna wiedział, że Dean tylko tyle mógł zaoferować.  
Musiał się zamyślić na tyle mocno, że nie reagował zadowalająco na zaloty Deana, ponieważ palce muzyka zamarły mu na brzuchu, a jego usta oderwały się Castielowi od piersi, zostawiając wilgotną malinkę tuż nad mostkiem.  
\- W porządku, chłopie? – spytał Dean i naprawdę zdawał się być zatroskany. Jakby naprawdę zależało mu na tym, jaka była odpowiedź. – Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, nie musisz.  
Tylko że Castiel chciał. Naprawdę bardzo chciał, bo Dean był po prostu równie piękny osobiście, jak w telewizji i w magazynach. Prawdę mówiąc był PIĘKNIEJSZY, bez całej tej obróbki graficznej i oświetlenia. Jego piegi, zmarszczki mimiczne, kilka drobnych blizn na dłoniach i pryszczyk na brodzie – to wszystko czyniło go ludzkim, prawdziwym. Czyniło wszystko prawdziwym. A Dean nie udawał, że to wszystko było czymś innym, niż było. Dean był autentycznym, choć nieco zepsutym bachorem, i pod wszystkimi tymi cechami zaczynał się okazywać całkiem przyzwoitą osobą.  
Tak naprawdę właśnie to – ta część Deana, którą Castiel widywał w przypadkowych chwilach, kiedy ten nie odgrywał żadnej roli – było problemem. Castiel ZAKOCHIWAŁ się w Deanie. Czy też miał się zakochać tak czy owak, jeśli dalej by to ciągnął. Bo LUBIŁ Deana.  
\- Nie, ja… - powiedział kręcąc głową. – Ja chcę. Ja…  
Dean ściągnął usta, jakby mu nie za bardzo uwierzył, ale na szczęście zachował swe wątpliwości dla siebie. Gdyby spytał ponownie, Castiel nie był pewien, jakiej odpowiedzi by udzielił, więc cieszył się, że Dean zaczął na nowo tam, gdzie skończyli.  
Palce Deana błądziły delikatnie po brzuchu Castiela i niżej, przez gęstą kępkę włosów ponad jego kością łonową, a potem znowu w górę i po fiucie, który pod dotykiem tylko stwardniał bardziej. Castiel sapnął i rzucił głową w tył, pchając w uścisk Deana, i to wystarczyło. Pierzchły wszystkie wątpliwości, zniknęły w obliczu intensywnej rozkoszy i w tej chwili mógł się tylko unosić na fali, ciesząc się tym i mając nadzieję, że Dean robił to samo.  
Dean mocniej zacisnął pięść i zaczął ruszać nią w górę i w dół. Castiel pisnął cicho i mocno złapał Deana za barki, podczas gdy Dean błądził mu palcami po główce fiuta, zbierając z niej śliską wilgoć. Dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał, kiedy Dean go puścił, oznaczał w równym stopniu ulgę i zmartwienie, bo leżenie pod Deanem i spoglądanie mu w oczy, podczas gdy mężczyzna go obrabiał (choć nie nazbyt umiejętnie) groziło mu posłaniem na szczyt nawet szybciej, niż ostatnio.   
Ale wtedy dłoń Deana wróciła; kciuk przepchnął się za jądra Castiela i podniósł je, podczas gdy opuszek palca przycisnął się do jego dziurki. Castiel zawył nieznacznie i szerzej rozsunął nogi, dając Deanowi lepszy dostęp, po czym palec wsunął się cały do środka.  
Sapnęli jednocześnie, z rozkoszy głęboko wciągając powietrze, kiedy Dean zakręcił palcem i za trzecim podejściem trafił w prostatę Castiela. Jeśli Castiel wcześniej nie uwierzył Deanowi, kiedy ten mówił, że minęły lata, od kiedy ostatnio był z mężczyzną, teraz w to wierzył. Nie żeby Dean był kiepski – w żadnym razie. Po prostu wyszedł z wprawy, za to zdawał się szybko ją odzyskiwać.  
Kilka minut później usta Deana znowu przywarły Castielowi do szyi i mężczyzna miał w sobie trzy palce, poruszające się i zginające dokładnie tak, jak trzeba. Fiut mu teraz mocno ciekł; główka zaczerwieniła się wściekle i przyciskała się do jego brzucha, podczas gdy on poruszał się Deanowi w dłoni.  
Cas wciąż mocno trzymał się barków Deana i poza tym, że od czasu do czasu rzucał biodrami i zaciskał palce, to tak naprawdę się nie ruszył. W ogóle Deana nie dotknął, co mu nie wystarczyło. Chciał zrobić Deanowi tak dobrze, jak on robił jemu. Chciał, by Dean zapamiętał tę noc, zapamiętał JEGO.  
\- Raz wziąłem sobie samochód ojca – powiedział, choć tak naprawdę swoimi ustami wolałby zacałować Deana do nieprzytomności, złapać go za fiuta i gładzić w górę i w dół, sprawić, by doszedł na nich obu. – Ja i Gabriel mieliśmy szlaban, a ja pojechałem zobaczyć jakiś film. Zarysowałem lakier i obwiniłem o to brata. Uziemili go na kolejny miesiąc. Nigdy mnie nie wydał.  
Castiel popatrzył prosto na Deana, kiedy ten oderwał usta od jego obojczyka i spojrzał na niego, mrugając.  
\- JEZU – powiedział Dean po chwili, patrząc na niego intensywnymi, lśniącymi oczami. – Ty po prostu…  
A potem Dean zniknął znowu. Castiel leżał bez tchu i spragniony, boleśnie odczuwając utratę jego dotyku, podczas gdy mężczyzna przekopywał się przez swoje porzucone dżinsy.  
\- Dotknij się – poinstruował go Dean, wyciągając swój portfel. Castiel złapał się za fiuta tak szybko, że pomyślał, iż zostaną mu siniaki. Poruszył nią w górę i w dół i stęknął cicho, kiedy Dean wyciągnął małą foliową paczuszkę i rzucił portfel w stronę sterty ich ciuchów.  
\- Kurwa, Cas – wydyszał Dean miękko, moszcząc się między nogami Castiela. Castiel jeszcze mocniej ugiął kolana, pozwolił Deanowi się zobaczyć i w nagrodę usłyszał niski jęk, niemal zbolały, kiedy Dean rozerwał opakowanie gumki i nawinął ją na swoją erekcję. – Więcej.  
Druga dłoń Castiela poruszyła się prawie z własnej woli, palce zsunęły się w dół i zgięły, wsuwając się do środka tam, gdzie jeszcze kilka sekund temu były palce Deana, gdzie czuł się pusty, i mężczyzna zadrżał w oczekiwaniu.  
Tam wkrótce znajdzie się Dean. Fiut Deana wejdzie w niego, jego dłonie i usta będą się bawić jego ciałem, a Dean będzie go rżnął. Castiel musiał zagryźć usta, by nie dojść na samą myśl o tym.  
\- Cholera, to jest… Cas. Jedna z najgorętszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziałem. Tak dobrze, skarbie. Mógłbym dojść po prostu tak, tylko PATRZĄC na ciebie. Boże, co ty mi robisz. Kurwa.  
Dean teraz gadał, cicho i możliwe, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że mówił, bo nie patrzył Castielowi w twarz. Spoglądał w dół, gdzie palce Castiela znikały w jego ciele, podczas gdy druga dłoń otaczała cieknącego fiuta. Dean ścisnął się u nasady własnego fiuta i Castiel ujrzał, że mężczyzna aż się spiął, próbując trwać nieruchomo i zwalczyć potrzebę rzucenia się naprzód i zatopienia się w żarze jego ciała.  
Castiel nie chciał, by Dean się wstrzymywał.  
\- Kiedy miałem pięć lat, zjadłem całą zapiekankę z kurczaka, a potem zwymiotowałem na perski dywan mojej matki – wyrzucił z siebie, podczas gdy tak naprawdę chciał tylko powiedzieć „rżnij mnie”.  
Dean zamarł na chwilę, drgnął nieco zszokowany i zamrugał. Potem na jego twarzy rozlał się ten sam zabójczy uśmiech, który cię wabił i kazał wierzyć w coś, w co nie miałeś powodu wierzyć.  
\- Cholera, Cas. Tak się cieszę, że dziś wpadłeś.  
Cas próbował odpowiedzieć, ale cokolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć, rozpłynęło się w złamanym jęku, kiedy do jego dwóch własnych palców w ciele dołączył jeden palec Deana, a jego kciuk ucisnął mu podstawę fiuta.  
\- Cas… no dalej, chłopie – powiedział Dean i brzmiał na tak złamanego, jak Castiel, głos mu się rwał. – Proszę. Boże, PROSZĘ – Castiel przez chwilę trwał w uznaniu dla siebie samego, że PONOWNIE zredukował Deana do błagania, i było to jeszcze lepsze, niż wcześniej. Zamierzał uczynić to swoim zwyczajem. – Musisz… Czy mogę? Powiedz, że tak.  
\- Tak – odparł Castiel bez wahania, a Dean westchnął z ulgą. Odsunął dłoń, złapał rękę Castiela i razem poprowadziły go one do wejścia.  
Ale wtedy Dean się zatrzymał, zamarł nad nim i zaklął.   
\- Kurwa! – powiedział, a Castiel poczuł napięcie w jego ramieniu, tam, gdzie jego wolna ręka spoczywała mu obok ramienia.  
\- Co jest? – zapytał, choć był prawie pewien, że nie chciał wiedzieć. Chciał tylko Deana w sobie.  
\- Muszę… powiedział Dean i odsunął się nieco, po czym spojrzał w stronę łazienki, a następnie swojej walizki. – Lubrykant. Jasne? Muszę coś znaleźć. Cholera, powinienem był o tym pomyśleć. Przez większość czasu tego raczej nie potrzebuję, wiesz?  
Castiel niemal zapadł się w sobie z ulgi.  
\- Nie martw się o to – powiedział do Deana i odczekał, dopóki mężczyzna ponownie się na nim nie skupił. – Lubię tarcie – dodał.  
Dean stęknął powoli i nakrył Castiela swoim ciałem, tak ustawiając fiuta, że główka wsunęła się do środka.   
\- Próbujesz mnie, kurwa, zabić, czy co?  
\- O Boże, DEAN – jęknął Castiel zamiast odpowiedzieć, kiedy Dean wciskał się coraz głębiej, aż wreszcie wszedł do końca.  
Potem nie było już więcej gadania, tylko ciężkie oddechy, sapania i niskie wycie. Dłonie Deana były wszędzie, jego usta również, tylko nie na ustach Castiela, a Castiel złapał Deana za tyłek i przyciągnął bliżej, gdy wychodził jego pchnięciom naprzeciw.  
Ciepły oddech Deana omiatał mu twarz i szyję; mężczyzna coś mamrotał, ale Castiel nie mógł rozróżniać słów. W porządku, pomyślał, ponieważ sam mruczał coś pod nosem, i w chwili, kiedy uznał, że nie mogło być lepiej, Dean usiadł na piętach. Objął ramionami nogi Castiela, podnosząc je w górę i rozsuwając, unieruchamiając go na łóżku i RŻNĄŁ GO.  
Wdzierał się w niego coraz mocniej, kiedy Castiel tracił rozsądek, zmieniał kąt zależnie od dźwięków, jakie Castiel wydawał i wkrótce to on zaczął błagać.  
\- Dean – wysapał. – Boże, Dean. Muszę…  
\- Zrób to – wychrypiał Dean i brzmiał, jakby się z trudem kontrolował. Co oczywiście sprawiło, że samokontrola Castiela osłabła jeszcze bardziej. – Kurwa… zrób to. Dotknij się. Chcę cię zobaczyć, Cas.  
Trzeba by było mężczyzny dużo silniejszego od Castiela, by sprzeciwić się takiemu poleceniu, więc posłuchał z przyjemnością. Palce miał ciepłe z podniecenia i zaledwie najlżejszy dotyk wystarczył, by zaczął dyszeć, by twarz ściągnęła mu się pragnieniem i by odrzucił głowę w tył, odsłaniając gardło.  
\- Tak, kurwa – szepnął Dean nad nim. Castiel zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką, Dean pchał nieustępliwie, krótko i ostro, i nie potrwało to długo, a Castiel doszedł w uniesieniu, wyginając plecy w łuk i otwierając usta w krzyku bez słów. Nabrudził sobie na dłoń, na brzuch swój i Deana.  
Zdawało się to jednak bardziej Deana nakręcać.  
Pod koniec Castiel poczuł ból w tyłku, bo ostatnie kilka pchnięć było brutalnych i ostrych.  
\- Jezu Chryste – wydyszał Dean, padając płasko na Castiela i próbując odzyskać oddech. – Jakim cudem jesteś prawdziwy?  
Castiel nie próbował odpowiadać. Próbował też bardzo mocno nie doszukiwać się zbyt wiele w tym pytaniu.  
\- Dean, czemu mnie tu zaprosiłeś? – spytał, kiedy Dean stoczył się z niego i pozbył się zużytej gumki. – Mogłeś mieć każdego.  
Dean przeturlał się na bok, twarzą do Castiela, i zamiast odciąć się lub odsunąć, jak Castiel się spodziewał, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, przerzucił ramię przez jego pierś i w zamyśleniu zaczął gładzić opuszkami palców zarys jego żeber.  
\- Czemu przyszedłeś? – zripostował Dean.  
\- Jesteś Dean Winchester – odpowiedział zwyczajnie Castiel.  
Dean tylko się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem szczerzej, jakby naprawdę uważał za zabawny pomysł, że ktoś zrobiłby coś tylko dlatego, kim on był.  
Zapanowała między nimi wygodna cisza i Castiel obserwował, jak na cyfrowym zegarze przy łóżku mijała minuta za minutą. O 2.15 uznał, że Gabriel będzie go prawdopodobnie szukał, więc napiął się, próbując wstać.  
Jednak Dean stanowczo przytrzymał go w dole i Castiel spojrzał na niego pytająco, pozwalając mu na to.  
\- Ja… uch… - powiedział Dean, odchrząknął i rzucił okiem na ścianę ponad głową Castiela, po czym z powrotem skupił się na jego twarzy. – Kiedy miałem 13 lat, wdałem się w swoją pierwszą bójkę. Jakiś dupek w szkole pomyślał, że byłoby zabawnie ściągnąć Sammy`emu spodnie. Pokazałem temu pojebowi, co to znaczy zabawnie. I… nie lubię rzepy.  
Castiel poczuł ściskanie w piersi, a potem łaskotanie, jakby napompowała się tak, że on mógłby gdzieś odfrunąć.  
\- Dean…  
\- Zostań na noc.  
\- Mam pracę.  
Dean wyszczerzył się do niego i objął go mocniej.  
\- Napiszę ci zwolnienie.  
Ostatecznie Castiel został. W końcu nigdy nie miał wyboru.

 

Castiel spał zrywami, bardziej zainteresowany obserwowaniem drzemiącego Deana, niż przespaniem się choćby trochę.  
Kiedy na zegarze wybiła 5.30 rano, doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby teraz wstał, z ledwością zdążyłby wrócić do Clearwater i nie spóźnić się do pracy. Znaczy, jeśli Gabriel już nie wyszedł i Castiel nie musiałby znaleźć innego transportu do domu, co było bardzo możliwe.  
Przez kolejne dwie czy trzy minuty spoglądał na Deana, obserwując jego twarz i pierś, gładząc palcami pościel tam, gdzie spoczywała mężczyźnie na brzuchu.  
Chciał zostać. I dokładnie do tego nie chciał dopuścić.  
Westchnął sam do siebie i wstał; ubrał się szybko i cicho i powędrował do pokoju głównego.   
Jako pierwszego ujrzał Sama, śpiącego na jednej z kanap. Głowa spoczywała mu na poręczy, jedną nogę przerzucił przez oparcie, a drugą opierał o podłogę. Na nim rozkładał się jakiś mężczyzna, wciśnięty między jego nogi i z głową spoczywającą Samowi na piersi. Obaj lekko pochrapywali.  
W pokoju znajdowało się jeszcze z sześć osób, niektórzy ułożeni w pozycjach wyglądających na wygodniejsze niż w innych przypadkach. Tessy nigdzie nie było widać, ale Gabriel tam był, i wyglądało na to, że zeszłej nocy nieźle sobie radził, pomimo zniknięcia Castiela. Leżał na innej kanapie z jakąś kobietą – oboje w pełni ubrani, za co Castiel poczuł dozgonną wdzięczność – i wyglądali spokojnie.  
Castiel poczuł się tylko nieznacznie źle, kiedy przeszedł przez pokój i klepnął brata w głowę, chcąc go obudzić. Gabriel zerwał się z krzykiem, machając przed sobą rękami, a dziewczyna, która siedziała mu na kolanach, ostrożnie usunęła się z drogi.  
\- Co? – wybełkotał Gabriel, otwierając oczy. Twarz miał poodciskaną od szwów kanapy, jedno oko otwierało się szerzej od drugiego, zaś połowa twarzy przybrała różowy kolor.  
\- Musimy wyjść – powiedział mu Castiel.  
Gabriel zamrugał i nieznacznie kiwnął głową.  
\- Musimy wypić kawę.  
Castiel tak naprawdę popierał ten pomysł, więc ruszył do baru, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć jej nieco, a przynajmniej coś kawopodobnego.  
Znalazł tam jednak Adama Milligana.  
\- Hej – powiedział młody mężczyzna, kiwając do Castiela głową i przesuwając mu po ladzie dwa gorące papierowe kubki. – Jestem Adam.  
Castiel przyjął kubki i pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową.  
\- Castiel.  
Adam odkiwnął i Castiel nie miał pewności, czy rozmowa się już nie skończyła, ale kiedy żaden z nich nie powiedział nic przez pół minuty, a Gabriel pojawił się u jego boku, aby zwędzić mu jeden z kubków, Castiel złapał swój i postanowił to zakończyć.  
\- Mój brat – powiedział Adam w chwili, w której Castiel odwrócił się, by odejść. – Dean. On naprawdę nie jest złym facetem.  
\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest – odpowiedział mu Castiel, mocno ściągając brwi.  
\- Nie, ale… Widzisz, wiem, że nie jest doskonały, ale nie spisuj go na straty, tylko tyle mówię.  
Castiel nie miał pewności, jaka była poprawna odpowiedź w tej sytuacji, więc zdecydował się na najuprzejmiejszą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć.  
\- Ja… dziękuję.  
\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Castiel – powiedział Adam i Castiel zignorował uniesione brwi Gabriela, prowadząc ich do samochodu.

 

\- Ty – powiedział Gabriel po tym, jak zatrzymali się, by zatankować – zerżnąłeś Deana Winchestera?  
Castiel go, oczywiście, zignorował.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, mały braciszku! Mógłbym przysiąc, że on nawet nie gra w twojej drużynie.  
\- Bo nie gra.  
\- Och, więc to nie on zamknął się z tobą w sypialni na całą noc?  
\- Proszę, Gabriel – powiedział Castiel i musiał brzmieć wystarczająco poważnie, ponieważ Gabriel ucichł natychmiast i tylko słuchał. – Nie jestem nawet pewien, jak to się stało, ani CZEMU się stało, ani w ogóle, co się tak naprawdę stało. Ja tylko… postanowiliśmy o tym nie rozmawiać. To… coś osobistego.  
\- Tak – powiedział Gabriel, zamrugał i potrząsnął głową. – Tak, pewnie, braciszku. Ale hej, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, na przykład chciał pogadać czy…  
\- Dziękuję – przerwał mu Castiel, bo to nigdy nie było przyjemne doświadczenie, kiedy Gabriel się emocjonował. – Będę to miał na uwadze.  
Dopiero, gdy byli w połowie drogi do domu, a Castiel rozwalił się na przednim siedzeniu i sprawdzał SMS-y, to to zobaczył. Nowy kontakt dodany do jego listy. Pan Winston Smith.  
Kciuk Castiela zawisł niepewnie nad przyciskiem „Usuń kontakt”, ale chwilę później przesunął się przez wyświetlacz i wylądował na „Anuluj”.  
Nie planował dzwonić, ale zatrzymanie numeru Deana nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wysłał Deanowi zdjęcie Spota 2.  
Nie był dokładnie pewien, czemu.  
Karmił ją pewnego dnia, patrzył, jak podpływa do powierzchni i łyka jasnopomarańczowe płatki, jak to bywało dwa razy dziennie, i ni z tego, ni z owego strzelił jej fotkę. Pierwszy w ogóle raz zrobił jej zdjęcie (w końcu była to rybka, więc nie wydawało się to aż tak ważne, poza tym tylko przypuszczał, że to „ona”, skoro Anna powiedziała mu, że miała żeńskie ubarwienie), a aparat w telefonie nie był najlepszy, więc zdjęcie było nieco zamazane, ale wystarczyło.  
Spojrzał na zdjęcie na wyświetlaczu, nieco rozchwiane z powodu zmarszczek w wodzie, kiedy rybka wysunęła pyszczek ponad wodę, i wysłał zdjęcie do osoby, która widniała na liście pod nazwą Winston Smith. Nie trudził się, by tę nazwę zmienić. Gdyby w ogóle zrobił sobie ten kłopot i wcześniej otworzył ten kontakt, to by go prawdopodobnie zwyczajnie skasował. Ale tego nie zrobił i numer Deana wciąż tam był, a teraz Dean Winchester, wspaniała gwiazda rocka, znajdująca się zdecydowanie poza zasięgiem Castiela, gapił się na przypadkowe zdjęcie złotej rybki, które wysłał mu jakiś wariat.  
Pożałował tego natychmiast, zapragnął cofnąć to w chwili, w której nacisnął „wyślij”. Czuł się z tego powodu idiotycznie przez cały tydzień, dopóki nie dostał pocztą małej brązowej paczki.  
Nie było na niej adresu zwrotnego ani pieczęci firmy przewozowej, ale kiedy ją otwarł i zobaczył, co było w środku, musiał się uśmiechnąć. Był to mały ceramiczny zamek, przeznaczony do akwarium, połyskujący na różowo, z otwartymi frontowymi drzwiami i oknem. Idealne miejsce, w którym Spot 2 mógłby się schować. Były tam także bilety.   
Jeden z nich był na show 12 GAUGE w Denver za dwa tygodnie od teraz, a drugi na lot w te i z powrotem do Wichita. Był też niepodpisany liścik, który zwyczajnie podawał mu nazwę i adres hotelu, wraz z instrukcjami, by zameldował się tam pod własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Miał na niego czekać zarezerwowany pokój.  
Nawet nie brał pod uwagę, że mógłby się nie stawić, po prostu załatwił sobie wolne na czwartek za dwa tygodnie i poprosił Gabriela, by ten zawiózł go w środę po południu na lotnisko.

 

Samolot wylądował o 19.10, więc Castiel udał się prosto na koncert. Nie był to problem, skoro tak naprawdę niczego nie spakował, więc też nie musiał ze sobą taszczyć żadnych toreb. Było to do niego niepodobne, by zostać gdzieś na noc choćby bez szczoteczki do zębów, ale mógł jakąś kupić w hotelu. Maszynkę do golenia również, jeśli by musiał, a poza tym ubrał się wygodnie, w dżinsy i koszulkę, które jutro mógł założyć ponownie.  
No i w niczym nie zamierzał spać.

 

Show był przyjemny. Dean wyglądał wspaniale, zespół brzmiał świetnie, a Castiel czuł się dobrze. Dziewczyny siedzące obok niego głośno dyskutowały o planach wślizgnięcia się do hotelu, o którym dowiedziały się od przyjaciela – niska brunetka chciała się przespać z Deanem, zaś jeszcze niższa ruda celowała w Adama – a Castiel nie mógł się nie szczerzyć, bo wiedział, że żadnej z nich nie dopisało szczęście.  
Z tego, co do tej pory widział, Adam nie zwykł sypiać, z kim popadło, a tak się składało, że Castiel wiedział, iż Dean miał już plany na wieczór.

 

Zameldował się w recepcji i otrzymał klucz do pokoju na 6 piętrze. Wiedział, że reszta grupy będzie imprezować w jednej ze suit, i nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć ulgę, czy urazę, że Dean pomyślał, aby zapewnić im trochę więcej prywatności.  
Prawdę mówiąc czuł po trosze jedno i drugie.   
Kiedy wszedł do środka, pokój był pusty. Nie zdziwiło go, że znalazł się tam przed Deanem – muzyk prawdopodobnie musiał poczekać, dopóki reszta się nie zabierze, być może musieli przystanąć gdzieś, by zrobić sobie trochę zdjęć i porozdawać autografy – ale włączył światło i rozejrzał się wokół.  
Pokój był przyjemny. Oczywiście, że tak. Na biurku leżał złożony liścik, napisany na hotelowym papierze, tuż obok stało pudełko prezerwatyw i tubka lubrykantu. Castiel parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową, biorąc liścik.

Cas,  
Poczuj się jak w domu. Będę tam tak szybko, jak zdołam.  
D. 

Pod bazgrołami widniał rysunek dwóch schematycznych figurek w czymś, co bez wątpienia miało być prysznicem. Jedna z nich klęczała.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się szczerze i rzucił papier z powrotem na biurko. Wzruszywszy mentalnie ramionami wziął gumki i lubrykant i zaniósł je do łazienki, postawił na blacie i zaczął się rozbierać. Złożył swoje ciuchy i przewiesił je przez wieszak na ręczniki, ponieważ nie zamierzał dać ich pognieść i zmoczyć na podłodze, jeśli miał je założyć następnego dnia, i wszedł pod prysznic. Podkręcił temperaturę wody na tak wysoką, jak mógł znieść i skorzystał z mydła, które musiał zostawić tam Dean, bo wyglądało na o wiele za dobre na to, by dostarczał je hotel. Umył się dokładnie, pozbywając się brudu z ostatnich 18 godzin – z dnia w pracy, podróży samolotem i koncertu.  
Dziesięć minut później czuł się wspaniale, odświeżony i podekscytowany, a fiut zaczął mu twardnieć na samą myśl o tym, co się wydarzy, kiedy Dean się pokaże. Właśnie miał zakręcić wodę i wytrzeć się, myślał o tym, by otworzyć KY i przygotować się.  
Wyraz twarzy Deana, gdyby znalazł Castiela już nawilżonego, był czymś, czym, jak sądził, bardzo by się cieszył, i już samo to starczyło za powód, ale nie miał po temu szansy.  
Ręka zawisła mu w połowie drogi do kurka, kiedy odsunęła się zasłonka prysznica, a wpadające powietrze posłało mu dreszcze przez skórę, wywołując na niej gęsią skórkę. Wstał gwałtownie i odwrócił się, ujrzał stojącego tam Deana, nagiego i uśmiechniętego, i nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który wypełzł mu na skórę, a który nie miał nic wspólnego z temperaturą wody.  
\- Jak dla mnie nie musisz wstawać – powiedział Dean, szczerząc się z zadowoleniem i wchodząc pod prysznic. – Nieźle wyglądasz taki zgięty.  
\- Tylko nieźle? – zapytał Castiel unosząc brew i cofając się, by zrobić mu miejsce. Dean warknął cicho i gardłowo, przyparł Castiela do ściany, złapał go za biodra i przywarł do niego. Pochylił głowę i potarł policzkiem o zarost Castiela.  
\- Kurewsko wspaniale – wychrypiał mu do ucha.  
\- Dobrze… - zaczął Castiel, ale przerwał i sapnął, kiedy Dean zakołysał biodrami i przesunął kością po jego erekcji; mógł wyczuć, że fiut Deana zaczął twardnieć w zagłębieniu jego bioder. Castiel odchylił głowę na ścianę i pozwolił Deanowi całować się po szczęce i szyi. – Dobrze cię widzieć.  
Brzmiał na zdyszanego, BYŁ zdyszany i czuł w ciele wibracje śmiechu Deana.  
\- Tak – zgodził się mężczyzna, szturchając zagłębienie w gardle Castiela. – Mój dzień się nieoczekiwanie polepszył.  
\- Zdaje się, że niezależnie od tego był dobry – powiedział mu Castiel, podczas gdy Dean przycisnął go mocniej do ściany, i rozsunął nogi, by Dean mógł się między nie wślizgnąć. – Wasz show był fantastyczny.  
Dean odsunął się i rzucił okiem na dno wanny, po czym ponownie zerknął w górę.  
\- Dzięki – wymamrotał, a Castiel poczuł, że tętno mu przyspieszyło. Niemożliwe jest, by zakochać się w kimś, kogo ledwo znasz, prawda?  
\- Prawie utonąłem, kiedy miałem 15 lat – powiedział nagle, bo wystraszył się, że jeśli jakos nie wypełniłby ciszy, to skończyłby naprawdę MÓWIĄC Deanowi, że go kochał., Co byłoby głupie, ponieważ nie była to prawda. Chyba. – Pływaliśmy w jeziorze i Gabriel za długo przytrzymał mnie pod powierzchnią. Anna musiała mi zrobić usta-usta.  
Dean zamrugał, potem oczy mu pociemniały i złapał Castiela za uda. Podniósł go tak, że jego nogi oplatały mu talię; Castiel tkwił ściśnięty między Deanem a ścianą.  
\- Tym razem pamiętałem o lubrykancie – powiedział Dean, przesuwając wzrokiem w dół po piersi Castiela. Castiel uśmiechnął się, jedną dłonią dla równowagi oparł się o ścianę, a drugą objął policzek Deana.  
\- Zauważyłem. To było bardzo rozważne z twojej strony.  
\- Kurwa – zaklął Dean i znowu spojrzał w górę. – Mocniej obejmij mnie nogami. Nie spadnij.  
A potem zdjął jedną rękę z uda Castiela. Castiel poruszył się nieco, odzyskując równowagę. Prawie stracił ją ponownie, kiedy Dean objął mu fiuta, kiedy jego długie, solidne palce złapały go mocno i zaczęły się ślizgać w górę i w dół.  
\- Jezu – szepnął Dean, kiedy Castiel ostro wciągnął powietrze. Mięśnie brzucha ściskały mu się i drgały pod knykciami Deana, kiedy ten poruszał się w dół, zaś Dean nie odrywał wzroku od swych działań. – Boże, myślałem o tym cały ten tydzień. Jest jeszcze lepiej, niż zapamiętałem.  
Castiel mógł jedynie jęknąć, rzucić biodrami tak wysoko, jak mógł, jeśli nie chciał spaść, i pozwolić Deanowi się dotykać. Jego dłonie były cudowne, nogi miał silne, a ramiona solidne. Usta Deana dawały niebiańskie wrażenia, kiedy muskały twarz Castiela, zaś jego oddech pachniał dymem i whisky.  
Castiel nie chciał nigdy wychodzić spod tego prysznica, chyba że miałby wpełznąć do czekającego na nich łóżka. Co naprawdę wydawało się świetnym pomysłem. Ponieważ ani gumek, ani lubrykantu w łazience nie było.  
\- Dean – powiedział Castiel cicho, kiedy Dean przygryzł mu obojczyk i zaczął mu obciągać szybciej, od czego mężczyzna zawył żałośnie. – Dean. Chcę cię poczuć w środku. Proszę.  
\- Hmmm – odpowiedział Dean bez przekonania. – Później.  
Wtedy Dean się poruszył, rozwarł palce tak, by wsunąć tam również swego fiuta, potarł nim o fiuta Castiela i zaczął obciągać oba. Obaj stęknęli, oddychając płytko, kiedy ocierali się o siebie. Castiel wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma, co Dean sobie prawdopodobnie zaplanował. W końcu mieli przed sobą całą noc, dużo czasu na inne rzeczy, gdy tylko pozbędą się najpilniejszej potrzeby.  
\- Kurwa, Cas, jestem blisko – powiedział Dean napiętym, ściśniętym głosem. To było miłe. – No dalej, skarbie. Dojdź ze mną. I daj mi swoją rękę.  
Castiel posłuchał natychmiast. Przesunął dłonią po piersi Deana i dołączył ją do jego dłoni, obciągając ich obu, podczas gdy gorące krople wody spływały po ich ciałach i wrażliwych czubkach penisów.   
\- Tak – wydyszał Dean, ciepłe powietrze z jego ust mieszało się z parą nad ustami Castiela. – Tak, kurwa. Właśnie tak. No dalej, Cas. Tak blisko. Proszę.  
Castiel mocniej zacisnął dłoń na dłoni Deana i obaj sapnęli.  
\- Boże. Tak. Potrzebuję tylko…  
I wtedy po prostu Castiel nie mógł być cicho, ponieważ, CHOLERA, ten wyraz twarzy Deana doprowadzał go do szału. Zupełnie jakby miał dojść w każdej chwili, jakby potrzebował tego tak bardzo, że aż go BOLAŁO, i to Castiel doprowadził go do tego stanu. Dean pragnął Castiela, chciał go doprowadzić na szczyt razem ze sobą, ściągnął go do siebie przez dwa stany, aby mogło do tego dojść.  
Nawet nie porozmawiali, nie naprawdę. Nie, dopóki nie znaleźli się w połowie rżnięcia, a i wtedy była to tylko seria „O Boże”, „właśnie tam” i „nie przerywaj”. To, w szczycie uniesienia, naprawdę była ich jedyna szansa, by się lepiej poznać. A Castiel nie mógł nie wykorzystać okazji, nie, skoro wiedział, że Deanowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać.  
\- Kiedy byłem dzieciakiem, miałem najlepszego przyjaciela imieniem Michael. Przyjechał z moją rodziną do naszej chatki w Michigan w czasie ferii zimowych i wyzwał mnie do spaceru po lodzie, chociaż wiedzieliśmy, że jezioro jeszcze nie dość zamarzło. Poszedłem, a lód się załamał. Resztę tygodnia spędziłem skulony przy ogniu i popijając gorące kakao. Gabriel walnął go w brzuch.  
\- KUUUURWA – stęknął Dean przeciągle i doszedł. Castiel przez ułamek sekundy rozkoszował się dumą. Nie było to z jego strony typowe, ale tym razem nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Dean doszedł pierwszy, to on pchnął go przez krawędź po prostu będąc tutaj, pozwalając mu się dotykać. Chwila nie potrwała długo i Castiel również doszedł, wbijając pięty Deanowi w tyłek i rozlewając przezroczystą biel na ich dłonie.  
Kilka sekund później Dean zabrał rękę i podłożył ją z powrotem pod Castiela, by zdjąć nieco ciężaru ze swoich nóg, i wtedy go pocałował, głęboko i nieporządnie, wpychając mu język w usta i przesuwając nim po jego zębach.  
To była rozkosz, która pchnęła wrażenie nieważkości aż do ostatnich granic, więc jedyne, co powstrzymało Castiela przed upadkiem, to był Dean, podtrzymujący go, stabilizujący, podczas gdy smakowali siebie nawzajem. Gdy Dean się wreszcie odsunął, kilkukrotnie przygryzłszy Castielowi dolną wargę, ten był już półprzytomny i ledwo mógł oddychać.  
\- Cas – wydyszał Dean, a Castiel poczuł, że w piersi coś mu narasta. – O mój Boże, Cas. Mogę cię zatrzymać?  
\- Mógłbym ci się nie zmieścić do walizki – powiedział Castiel, z trudem unikając „tak, proszę”, które wymykało mu się z ust.  
Dean zachichotał i ostrożnie zdjął sobie nogi Castiela z talii, po czym postawił go na dnie wanny. Zakręcił wodę i odsłonił zasłonkę, wziął ręcznik i podał go Castielowi, po czym złapał drugi dla siebie.   
\- Nie, prawdopodobnie masz rację – powiedział, gdy wyszli spod prysznica i zaczęli się wycierać. – Poza tym mogliby cię wylać z pracy, gdybyś nigdy więcej się tam nie pokazał.  
Castiel z trudem by się tym przejął, gdyby oznaczało to, że mógłby cały czas spędzać z Deanem, ale wymamrotał coś na potwierdzenie.  
Dean pocałował go ponownie biorąc mu ręcznik, po czym rzucił oba na podłogę i wyprowadził Castiela z łazienki.  
\- Chodź, niezły towarze – powiedział, żartobliwie mrugając do Castiela. - Czeka na nas wielkie łóżko.  
Żaden z nich nie był obecnie w formie, aby wykorzystać łóżko do celów rekreacyjnych, ale Castiel nie odmówiłby krótkiego leżenia. Albo i przez całą noc. W tej chwili czuł się dekadencko rozleniwiony.  
Dean obrócił Castiela wkoło, kiedy doszli do łóżka, i rzucił go na nie, uśmiechnął się do niego i klapnął obok.   
\- Telewizja? – spytał, a Castiel w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. Nie za bardzo go to obchodziło tak długo, jak długo Dean był obok.  
Dean wziął pilota i włączył odbiornik. Nastawiony był na lokalne wiadomości, emitowali właśnie materiał z wcześniejszego koncertu. Dean skrzywił się i szybko zmienił kanał.  
\- Nienawidzę na siebie patrzeć – wyznał i przełączył na Discovery.  
Odłożył pilota z powrotem na stół i odwrócił się w stronę Castiela. Objął go za plecy i przyciągnął bliżej.  
\- Dzięki, że przyjechałeś – powiedział i ponownie pocałował Castiela, szybko, po czym usta zniknęły.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział automatycznie Castiel. – Dzięki, że mnie zaprosiłeś.  
\- Ja, uch… prawie miałem to na myśli, wiesz? Żeby cię zatrzymać. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi jakby, gdybym częściej wracał do domu do ciebie.  
Castielowi też by to nie przeszkadzało. Wcale. Ale wiedział, że tego nie mogli mieć, i w większości się z tym pogodził. Nie powiedział tego jednak, w ogóle niczego nie powiedział. Popadli na chwilę w wygodną ciszę, leżąc na plecach z głowami opartymi o masę poduszek, i oglądali program o wulkanach.  
Wreszcie Castiel przerwał ciszę, choć nie w sposób, w jaki by chciał.  
\- Dlaczego wziąłeś dla nas ten pokój, zamiast zaprosić mnie znowu do suity?  
Dean odwrócił głowę i lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pomyślałem, że należy nam się trochę prywatności.  
\- Znaczy, że nie chcesz, aby ludzie widzieli nas razem – Castiel nienawidził tego, jak brzmiał, tak niepewnie, niemal chciwie, z odrobiną rozdrażnienia.  
Dean zmarszczył się.  
\- Ludzie już widzieli nas razem.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Castiel. – Raz czy drugi możesz to zmieść pod dywan, twoi przyjaciele będą cicho. Ale jeśli wciąż będziesz znikał ze mną, z MĘŻCZYZNĄ, ludzie mogliby zacząć gadać.  
Dean westchnął, usiadł na łóżku i przetarł sobie twarz.  
\- Cas, możemy po prostu… nie? Dobrze się razem bawimy, tak? Więc się po prostu bawmy. Okej?  
\- Tak, Dean – powiedział Castiel, bo co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć?  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Dean na wydechu. Uśmiechnął się, przetoczył się w dół, wpełzł między nogi Castiela i rozchylił je. A potem pochylił się tak, że jego twarz wisiała tuż nad zwiotczałym fiutem Castiela. Castiel pisnął lekko, kiedy Dean omiótł go swoim gorącym oddechem i penis zaczął twardnieć.  
\- DEAN.  
\- Dobra, nie robiłem nikomu loda od czasów popularności HANSONA, więc będziesz mi musiał wybaczyć kiepską technikę.  
Castiel otwarł usta do odpowiedzi, ale wydostał się z nich tylko rozpaczliwy skowyt, kiedy usta Deana zamknęły się na nim, i zapomniał, jaki, do cholery, miał problem jeszcze chwilę temu.  
Dean miał słuszność, jego technika była kiepska. Jednak nadrabiał to entuzjazmem aż z nawiązką i po z grubsza 15 minutach niezdarnego ssania, krztuszenia się i okazjonalnych, dobrze skoordynowanych kombinacji usta-pięść Castiel doszedł.  
\- Dean – ostrzegł go zdyszany i poklepał po ramieniu. – Dean, ja…  
Dean odsunął się i obciągnął mu w trakcie orgazmu, po czym rozsmarował spermę na podbrzuszu Castiela, niczym zahipnotyzowany rysował w niej wzory.  
\- Cholera – powiedział Dean. – To takie gorące. Wiesz, się tak jakby zastanawiam, czemu to sobie odpuściłem. Znaczy mężczyzn.  
Castiel miał myśl albo dwie na temat delikatnej miłości własnej Deana i jego pragnienia, by żyć zgodnie z opinią o sobie, ale zatrzymał je dla siebie.  
\- Cóż, teraz masz mnie – powiedział zamiast tego i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu oraz uczucia narastającego szczęścia w piersi, kiedy Dean uśmiechnął się do niego.   
\- Tak – zgodził się Dean. – Sądzę, że tak. W takim razie cieszę się, że czekałem.  
\- Boję się pająków – powiedział nagle Castiel, ponieważ to wszystko to było trochę za dużo.  
Dean tylko się roześmiał, po czym usiadł okrakiem na Castielu i na kolanach podszedł w górę jego ciała tak, że tyłkiem opierał się o jego brzuch.   
\- Boję się latać – wyznał. – Co jest do dupy, ponieważ muszę to robić cały cholerny czas.  
\- To musi być trudne – Castiel naprawdę myślał, że musiało być, nie był po prostu ugodowy, ale Dean prawdopodobnie tego nie wyłapał. Niewielu ludzi wyłapywało.  
\- Nie jest tak źle – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się miękko, po czym podniósł się nieco, aby nie przygnieść sobie jąder. – Sam mnie z reguły upija, a potem Adam śpiewa ze mną Metallicę. Pomaga.  
\- A Christian? – Castiel nie mógł nie zapytać. Nigdy nie był pewien, nawet patrząc na ich publiczny wizerunek, jak Christian pasował do grupy.  
\- Zazwyczaj cytuje statystyki wypadków samolotowych, kiedy startujemy. Christian to palant.  
\- Więc czemu jest w twoim zespole?  
\- Należy do rodziny – powiedział Dean wzruszając ramionami, jakby to oznaczało wszystko. Castiel stwierdził, że mógł się z tym identyfikować lepiej, niż, jak sobie wyobrażał, mogłaby większość ludzi. – A teraz koniec gadania o braciach i kuzynach, tak?  
Castiel nie wykazał, że to Dean jako pierwszy poruszył ten temat, a po prostu zamrugał, kiedy Dean złapał się za fiuta i szybko zaczął sobie obciągać. Odrzucił głowę w tył i wściekle poruszał dłonią, aż doszedł Castielowi na pierś. Castiel w pewnym sensie zapragnął nigdy więcej nie brać prysznica.  
Dean potrzebował jakiejś minuty, by wrócić do normy, ale gdy tylko się to stało, zerwał się z łóżka i za parę sekund wrócił z ciepłymi szmatkami i ręcznikami. Obmyli się i rzucili wszystko na podłogę, po czym przytulili się do siebie i Dean wreszcie wyłączył telewizor.  
\- Desery mnie nie kręcą – powiedział Dean, z grubsza pokazując gestem na czarny ekran.  
Castiel był pod wrażeniem jego zwracania uwagi na szczegóły, ponieważ sam nie był nawet świadom, że program o wulkanach się skończył.  
\- Jestem pewien, że mają swoje dobre strony.  
Dean uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie sądzę, bym się kiedyś tym znudził, wiesz?  
Castiel faktycznie wiedział. Ale tylko odwzajemnił uśmiech i pogładził Deana palcami po czole, potem po oczach tak, że powieki mu się zamknęły, a na koniec obwiódł opuszkami zarys jego ust.  
\- Dobranoc, Dean – powiedział i niemal minutę czekał na odpowiedź.  
\- Słodkich snów, Cas.

 

Następnego ranka wzięli prysznic osobno i o 8.30 ruszyli do lobby. Dean miał się zabrać z resztą zespołu, a Castiel miał w planach zwiedzanie.  
Dean trzymał go za rękę, gdy winda jechała w dół, ale gdy tylko drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, puścił ją i odsunął się o krok. Castiel zdławił westchnienie. Spodziewał się tego.  
\- Podejdę do recepcji, by zamówić ci taksówkę – powiedział mu Dean, kiedy już wyszli. – Na pewno nie chcesz wycieczki z przewodnikiem czy czegoś? Na mój koszt.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i nieznacznie dotknął łokcia.  
\- Na pewno. Dzięki.  
\- Tak, okej. Zaraz wracam – powiedział Dean, a Castiel uznał to za „teraz jesteśmy w miejscu półpublicznym, więc zachowaj dystans”, i tak też zrobił.  
Hotelowe lobby zdawało się być relatywnie puste. Przechodziło obok tylko paru ludzi w drodze na siłownię czy na basen. Castiel zobaczył stojących w grupie Sama, Adama i Christiana, oraz Chucka z jakąś niedużą blondynką, czekających razem przy przesuwnych drzwiach, które otwierały się na front.  
Adam uśmiechnął się do niego, a Sam pomachał, przywołując go bliżej. Christian praktycznie coś burknął, ale Castiel podszedł tak czy owak. Byłoby niegrzecznie nie podejść. Uznał, że powinien przynajmniej powiedzieć „cześć” do Adama.  
\- Proszę, proszę – zaszydził Christian, kiedy Castiel dołączył do ich niewielkiego kółka. – A otóż i rumieniąca się pani Winchester.  
\- Christian, nie bądź chujem – powiedział Sam, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
Christian całkowicie go zignorował.  
\- Ale mówiąc poważnie – rzekł do Castiela. – Znaczy się, rżniesz go parę razy, a on już prawie wybiera porcelanę. Facet ograniczył się do ledwo jednej czy dwóch dziewczyn na tydzień, i, do licha, jak na Deana to prawie cholerna monogamia.  
\- Christian – ponownie ostrzegł go Sam, ale ten tylko rył dalej.  
\- Wiem, że w całym kraju są setki dziewczyn, które chciałyby znać twój sekret. Co, ssiesz jak odkurzacz czy jak?  
Castiel zesztywniał i już prawie odpowiedział „tak naprawdę to tak”, ponieważ zasadniczo biorąc, tak właśnie było. Dean był pod wrażeniem jego zręcznych ust, uznał seks oralny w jego wykonaniu za godny porno i Castiel nie wątpił, że to dlatego Dean chciał go znowu zobaczyć.  
Cóż, miał właśnie albo odpowiedzieć, albo przywalić Christianowi w gębę. Zazwyczaj nie bywał gwałtowny, ale Christian wywoływał w nim tę potrzebę.  
Zanim zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, Dean pojawił się obok niego, skończywszy z recepcją, i odpowiedział zamiast niego.  
\- Tak – odrzekł Dean, i choć Castiel znał prawdę, to musiał walczyć z bólem, który odczuł, kiedy mężczyzna powiedział to na głos. Dean uważał go za nadającego się tylko do ssania mu fiuta. – Ale głównie dlatego, że ma wielkiego.  
Co nie było prawdą. Castiel nie miał się czego wstydzić i wiedział o tym, ale wiedział też, że nie był WIELKI według czyichkolwiek standardów. Ściągnął twarz w zmieszaniu i wtedy… Och. W ten sposób Dean kazał się Christianowi odpierdolić.  
To było… słodkie, choć nieco grube.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał Christian. – Myślałem, że skoro z ciebie taki delikatny kwiatek i w ogóle, to wolałbyś mniejszych. Chyba nie chcesz dziś wieczorem zabawnie chodzić, jak obecny tu Sam – poklepał Sama po plecach, trochę za mocno, a Sam odgonił jego dłoń.  
\- Dupek – wymamrotał Sam i Castiel odniósł wrażenie, że Dean i Sam wielokrotnie musieli sobie radzić z takimi docinkami. Zakrawało na prawdziwy cud, że żaden z nich go jeszcze nie zabił, członek rodziny czy nie.  
\- Myślę, Christian, że trochę za bardzo interesujesz się tym, co włazi albo co nie włazi mi w tyłek – odgryzł się Dean. – Zazdrosny?  
Christian skrzywił się i ruszył do drzwi, gdzie Castiel zauważył czekającą już na nich limuzynę.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Dean, odprowadzając kuzyna wzrokiem. – On… Nie, tak naprawdę nie mogę znaleźć wymówek.  
Castiel pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie problem. – I nie był. Castiel przywykł do wyśmiewania. Przywykł do tego, że rodziny jego chłopaków go nie akceptowały. Już dawno przekroczył punkt, w którym opinie ludzi takich jak Christian miałyby dla niego jakieś znaczenie.  
Wtedy Dean zwyczajnie wziął go za rękę, rozejrzał się wokół upewniając, czy nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, i szybko go pocałował. Był to ostry dotyk ust na ustach, po czym Dean odsunął się znowu i Castiel musiał się zastanawiać, czy to się naprawdę wydarzyło, czy nie.  
\- Zadzwonię do ciebie, okej? – szepnął Dean, uścisnął mu dłoń i puścił ją. I tak, to się wydarzyło. Castiel musiał stłumić wyszczerz.  
Kiedy Sam zagruchał do nich, uśmiechnął się szeroko i kpiąco powiedział „Aaaach”, Dean zrobił się jaskrawoczerwony i porządnie walnął brata w ramię.  
\- Odwal się – burknął i przeszedł obok braci, a kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, posłał kuzynowi ostre spojrzenie. Na koniec wszyscy władowali się do czekającej limuzyny.

 

W nadchodzących tygodniach Castiel dostał od Deana kilka SMS-ów.  
Jestem w Chicago. Szczerze mówiąc, to w Bostonie było lepiej.

Sam to palant. Nigdy nie słuchaj niczego, co ci mówi. Poważnie.

Zaczynam myśleć, że Christian naprawdę chce mnie zerżnąć.

Tęsknię za tobą.

 

Po czwartym SMS-ie w ciągu trzech tygodni Castiel dostał pocztą kolejny zestaw biletów. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by z nich nie skorzystać.

Ja też za tobą tęsknię.

 

Jeszcze dwukrotnie w ciągu trzech miesięcy Dean ściągał Castiela na koncert, załatwiał im prywatny pokój i zostawiał go rano, samotnego w obcym mieście. Tak naprawdę było to całkiem miłe. Castiel lubił prywatność, jaką zapewniał im osobny pokój, lubił poczucie przygody i wolności, kiedy na własną rękę badał nowe miasto. Nigdy przedtem nie był zagorzałym podróżnikiem.  
Po części czuł się, jakby był czyjąś nieprzyzwoitą tajemnicą, ale druga część była w stanie to zrozumieć.  
Nie wiedział tylko, która część wygrywała.


	4. Chapter 4

W kolejce po poranną kawę Castiel spotkał pewnego mężczyznę; było to w małym sklepie oddalonym o kilka bloków od jego mieszkania.  
Był atrakcyjny, miał ciepły uśmiech i miłe oczy. Powiedział Castielowi, że jest doradcą inwestycyjnym, że ma psa, że lubi reality show i że ma na imię David. Castiel zgodził się pójść z nim na randkę w weekend i kiedy przyszła sobota, Castiel stwierdził, że bawił się zaskakująco dobrze.   
David zabrał go na kolację do restauracji serwującej kuchnię środkowowschodnią, do której obaj mogli dojść na piechotę ze swoich domów i którą Castiel już od dawna chciał sprawdzić, ale jakoś nigdy mu się nie złożyło. Potem Castiel zabrał Davida na spacer wzdłuż jednej ze ścieżek rowerowych w pobliżu, podczas gdy obaj jedli lody, choć było na to o wiele za zimno. David wybrał czekoladowe, Castiel obstawał przy klonowych z orzechami pecan.  
Castiel nigdy nie miał roweru, po prostu lubił chodzić po ścieżkach, ale zatrzymał tę informację dla siebie.  
Na zakończenie randki, kiedy wrócili do początku ścieżki na krawędzi parku, David go pocałował, a Castiel nawet nie rozważał, by iść z nim do domu. Kładąc się tego wieczoru czuł zadowolenie.

 

Castiel dostał kolejnego SMS-a od Deana, kiedy jadł kolację u Gabriela, i musiał zagrozić bratu uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, aby ten nie oddzwonił do Deana i nie zaczął mu cmokać do słuchawki.

Był sobie kiedyś mężczyzna z Nantucket…

Castiel łyknął wina i uśmiechnął się, podczas gdy Gabriel przewrócił oczami i włączył „Grasz czy nie grasz”. Lubił oglądać skąpo ubrane dziewczyny. Dean prawdopodobnie również, ale Castiel zdołał go o to nie spytać. Prawdopodobnie brzmiałoby to jak wariactwo.

Och? Czy w tym mężczyźnie jest coś szczególnego?

Odpowiedź przyszła dopiero w czasie drugiej przerwy na reklamy, a ostry dźwięk telefonu zaskoczył Castiela.

Gdybym powiedział „nic tak szczególnego, jak ty”, czy uznałbyś to za śmieszne?

\- Jasna cholera – burknął Gabriel, gdy tymczasem Castiel ruszał kciukiem w górę i w dół po ekranie telefonu. – Może tak przestaniecie sekstować albo, kurwa, pójdziecie na osobność? Moja kanapa ma już wystarczająco dużo plam.  
Castiel podejrzliwie spojrzał na tapicerkę obok siebie, ale starał się za dużo nie myśleć o tym, o jakie plamy mogło chodzić Gabrielowi.

Muszę kończyć, odpisał. Gabriel jest swoim czarującym sobą.

Zablokował telefon i wsadził sobie do kieszeni, po czym pochylił się, by nalać sobie kolejny kieliszek wina.  
\- Hej, Cas – powiedział Gabriel rozsuwając nogi tak, że kolanem otarł się o kolano Castiela. – Wszystko w porządku z twoim kochasiem? Czy nie… no wiesz. Nie jest dla ciebie zbytnim chujem?  
\- Nie udaje, że oferuje mi coś, czego nie zamierza dać. Jest w porządku, Gabriel. Szczerze.  
\- Dobrze. Bo walczyłbym z nim w twoim imieniu, gdybym musiał, ale jestem dość pewien, że mógłby mi skopać tyłek. Więc po prostu… bądź ostrożny, okej?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Jesteś dobrym bratem.  
\- Możesz mi się odwdzięczyć myjąc mojego Jaga – dociął mu Gabriel. – Ptaki go zasrały, kiedy po południu poszedłem nad jezioro.  
Gabriel nie mógł sobie pozwolić na Jaga – zarabiał jeszcze mniej niż Castiel. Wygrał go na loterii charytatywnej kilka lat wcześniej. Umyli go razem następnego dnia po południu, a potem Gabriel zmusił Castiela do kupienia mu cheeseburgera.

 

Jakieś 1,5 tygodnia później Castiel poszedł z Davidem do kina. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o tym filmie, było to coś z dużą ilością akcji i niewielką fabuły, ale wystarczająco rozrywkowe. Tym razem Castiel pocałował Davida, po tym, jak przysiedli nad kubkami kawy w sklepie wewnątrz lobby kinowego.  
Pchnął go na ścianę przy drzwiach, jedną ręką złapał za biodro, a drugą wsunął mu pod krawędź koszulki, po czym przebiegł nią po jego brzuchu, jednocześnie wpychając mu język do ust.  
Powinno to było wywołać w nim dreszcze, sprawić, że brzuch by mu zadrżał z podniecenia, ale czuł tylko umiarkowanie przyjemny szum. Przysunął się bliżej, próbując poczuć więcej.  
David mu na to pozwolił, ale rozdzielili się kilka sekund później, kiedy przeszła obok nich grupa nastolatków, gwiżdżąc i chichocząc.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się, a David wyszczerzył do niego, po czym obaj udali się do swoich samochodów.

 

Był późny piątkowy wieczór. Castiel siedział sam w domu i czytał jakiś kryminał sprzed roku, który przegapił, kiedy książka się pierwszy raz ukazała, i usłyszał ćwierkanie swojego telefonu, informujące go, że dostał MMS-a. Od Deana.  
Cóż, przynajmniej z telefonu Deana, ale był całkiem pewien, że to nie Dean go wysłał, skoro znajdował się na zdjęciu. Spijał coś, co prawdopodobnie było tequilą, z ciała Tessy, podczas gdy ona spoglądała na niego z góry, szczęsliwie uśmiechnięta i z migoczącymi oczami. Dean trzymał pusty kieliszek nad jej nagim brzuchem, gdy ona leżała wyciągnięta na barze, i ustami wyciągał ćwiartkę limonki spomiędzy jej wypchniętych piersi.  
Wyglądało, jakby się dobrze bawił.

 

Dwa dni później jego trzecią randkę z Davidem zakłócił kolejny MMS. Tym razem Dean spał, wyciągnięty na łóżku płasko na brzuchu, mając na sobie wyłącznie bieliznę. Ugiął jedną nogę, a głowę odwrócił na bok; usta miał otwarte i ślinił się na poduszkę. Włosy miał rozczochrane, palce zwinięte w luźną pięść, knykcie dotykały mu nosa.  
Dean był idealny. Castiel zakochał się jeszcze trochę mocniej, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe.  
Na jego plecach, wypisane koślawymi literami, widniało DEAN KOFFA CASA. Głowę Sama ledwo było widać w kadrze i mężczyzna uśmiechał się radośnie, unosząc kciuki do obiektywu.  
Tego wieczoru Castiel wymówił się wcześnie bólem głowy, którego nie odczuwał.  
Kiedy wrócił do domu, trzy razy pod rząd obejrzał swoje DVD 12 GAUGE, a potem śnił o Deanie.  
Gdy się obudził, pościel miał przesiąkniętą na wylot spermą i bardzo się cieszył, że nie było w pobliżu Gabriela z aparatem.

 

Następnego ranka w pracy dostał SMS-a od Deana i wyciszył swój koniec połączenia konferencyjnego, na które i tak nie zwracał większej uwagi.

Właśnie sprawdziłem skrzynkę nadawczą. Nienawidzę Christiana. I Sama. Nie wiem, którego bardziej. Chłopie, przepraszam za to.

Castiel odczekał aż do dużo później, kiedy to zjadł kolację i oglądał wieczorne wiadomości. Dopiero wtedy odpisał.  
Sam nie jest taki zły.

 

Kiedy jakiś tydzień później dostał pocztą bilet lotniczy wraz z koślawo napisanym liścikiem od Deana głoszącym zwyczajnie MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE UDA CI SIĘ DOTRZEĆ, Castiel zamarł na chwilę, by zastanowić się, czemu nie było tam biletu na koncert i czemu bilet lotniczy miał godzinę odlotu o 10 rano. Potem wrócił dalej czyścić akwarium Spota 2 i planować pojawienie się na lotnisku o 9 rano w sobotę, aby mieć pewność, że nie przegapi swego lotu do Tucson.

 

Kiedy dojechał do hotelu, było ledwo po południu. Zameldował się i dostał klucz, ruszył na 4 piętro i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokoju 412. Zapukał, choć był w stanie wejść, uznając, że użyje klucza, gdyby Dean nie odpowiedział, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać, jeśli Dean był w trakcie czegoś.  
Wiedział, że to było głupie. Dean nie dałby mu klucza, gdyby się nie spodziewał, że go użyje.  
Minutę później wyglądający na zdezorientowanego Dean otwarł drzwi. Wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się niemal natychmiast, przeszedł w szeroki, pogodny uśmiech. Mężczyzna szerzej otwarł drzwi i gestem zaprosił Castiela do środka.  
\- Przyjechałeś – powiedział Dean, wciąż się uśmiechając, ale z lekką nutą zaskoczenia, jakby naprawdę myślał, że Castiel mógłby nie dotrzeć.  
\- Wzywałeś – taka była odpowiedź Castiela.  
\- Tak, ja tylko… Dziś nie gramy, więc nie byłem pewien, czy… - Dean urwał i, pocierając sobie kark, wziął płaszcz Castiela i powiesił go na haku przy drzwiach.  
Było niemal słodkie, jak Dean był pod wrażeniem, że Castiel uważał ich muzykę za godną podróży samolotem i dnia wolnego od pracy. Było niemal przygnębiające, że Dean po prostu nie za bardzo łapał, jak bardzo Castiel uważał, że to DEAN był tego godzien.  
Ale z drugiej strony, Castiel nie za bardzo się z tym uzewnętrzniał.  
Gdy tylko Dean odwiesił jego płaszcz, wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął Castiela do siebie, całując go w usta i przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Castiel mógł stwierdzić, że Dean zamierzał z tego zrobić coś przelotnego, po prostu na przywitanie, ale oczywiście wyszło zupełnie inaczej. Dean odsunął się dopiero wtedy, gdy obaj byli zdyszani, mieli usta napuchnięte i wilgotne, a ich fiuty rosły im w spodniach, po czym wytarł sobie kącik ust kciukiem. Rumienił się, co było po prostu całkowicie nie fair.  
\- Cześć – powiedział Dean niemal nieśmiało. Kiedy się odwrócił i poprowadził ich dalej w głąb pokoju, Castiel zdjął koszulę i zaczął sobie rozpinać spodnie. Jak dotąd, sześć razy spali ze sobą i Castiel już dość mocno uwarunkował się na to, by zacząć zdejmować spodnie w chwili, w której zamykały się za nim drzwi.  
Po kilku krokach Dean odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czemu Castiel za nim nie szedł, i w niemal komiczny sposób otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Hej! – powiedział, przechodząc przez korytarz, i stanął przed Castielem. – Hej, hej, hej.  
Schylił się, podniósł jego porzuconą koszulę, wręczył mu ją krzywiąc się nieco i wycofał się do pokoju; Castiel dotrzymywał mu tempa.  
\- Nie, że nie doceniam widoku, Cas, ale czy sądzisz, że moglibyśmy… nie wiem, spędzić najpierw trochę czasu razem?  
Dean chciał z nim SPĘDZAĆ CZAS? Castiel spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale postanowił trzymać dziób na kłódkę.  
\- Mamy wolny dzień, a ja jestem padnięty jak cholera, więc sobie pomyślałem… - urwał i machnął dłonią wokół pokoju, po czym wziął ze stolika dwa pady. – Co powiesz na Xboxa?

 

Castiel nie grywał w gry video. Zbyt wiele. Gabriel je uwielbiał, Anna dogadzała sobie nimi od czasu do czasu, w większości wtedy, kiedy się wszyscy upili i siedzieli u Gabriela w domu, ale Castiel jakoś nigdy nie widział ich uroku.  
Dla Deana zrobił wyjątek. Dla Deana robił wiele wyjątków.  
I naprawdę nie było całkiem źle.  
Grali przez chwilę w jakąś grę futbolową, potem przełączyli na taką, w której mieli być szpiegami czy terrorystami czy czymś, i polować na siebie nawzajem. Dean wygrał obie, i to sporą przewagą punktów. Byli już w połowie trzeciej gry, jakiejś wariacji TETRISA, w którą Castiel był naprawdę całkiem dobry i pokonywał Deana przynajmniej dwukrotną przewagą punktów, kiedy rozległo się gniewne pukanie do drzwi.  
Dean zmarszczył się i poszedł otworzyć, ale kiedy to zrobił, zaczął się śmiać. Castiel słyszał jakieś ściszone, pośpieszne słowa z korytarza i kilka sekund później Dean wrócił, dźwigając żenująco wielki bukiet kwiatów, do kompletu z balonami, czekoladkami i misiem. Miś miał jasnofioletową koszulkę z wypisanymi na niej białymi literami słowami „Bądź mój”.  
\- Jeśli to pochodzi od któregoś z wielu twoich wielbicieli, to mam wrażenie, że będę musiał ustąpić ci gry – powiedział Castiel z rozbawieniem. Nie było to nawet takie trudne. Kwiaty były, uczciwie mówiąc, wspaniałe, nawet, jeśli budziły w nim uczucie niepokoju.  
Castiel nie był jedyną osobą, z którą Dean pozostawał w intymnych stosunkach. A ci inni ludzie bez wątpienia robili więcej niż on, by zaskarbić sobie uczucie gwiazdy. Szczerze mówiąc, Castiel chciał, by tak było. Nie chciał dawać Deanowi zbyt dużo z siebie, nie chciał dać mu szansy na zadanie bólu. Castiel nie chciał przechodzić przez to znowu.  
Nie chciał też dawać Deanowi złego wrażenia i przestać widywać go całkiem. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać niechcianych myśli mówiących mu, że Dean skończy wreszcie fruwać z kwiatka na kwiatek i ustabilizuje się z kimś. Z kimś, kto nie był nim, bo ten ktoś kupował Deanowi czekoladki i pluszami i był wystarczająco dzielny, by przyznać, że naprawdę go PRAGNĄŁ.  
To było śmieszne, ale nie zdołało powstrzymać dokuczliwej niepewności.  
\- Nie – powiedział Dean, nieświadom wewnętrznych potyczek Castiela, pokręcił głową i wciąż się śmiejąc odstawił kwiaty na biurko. – Nie, chłopie – wziął jeden z baloników i odwrócił go, pokazując go Castielowi. Widniały na nim wypisane czarnym markerem słowa „Giń, dupku”. Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Sammy zadurzył się jak cholera w jednym z naszych asystentów – wyjaśnił Dean. – Jednak Nick nie za bardzo mu na cokolwiek pozwalał, więc Sam się tak jakby poddał parę miesięcy temu. Sęk w tym, że ja wiem, iż Nick go lubi, tylko po prostu nie chce być TAMTYM FACETEM, wiesz? Nie chce się zakochać w wokaliście i zostać porzuconym, kiedy trasa się skończy. Jakby Sam faktycznie mógł to zrobić.  
Castiel rozumiał, skąd się Nickowi to brało. Być może obaj mogliby założyć grupę wsparcia.  
\- W każdym razie, lubią się nawzajem, to jest bardzo oczywiste dla każdego, kto ich widzi razem, ale to idioci. Poza tym – Dean wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Sam jest dupkiem, który robi mi gołe zdjęcia i wysyła je ludziom, więc ja wysłałem Nickowi coś w stylu Sama. I kobiecego. Kwiaty wydawały się dobrym pomysłem. Na karteczce napisałem imię Sama.  
\- Więc co z nimi zrobisz?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale Sam nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, kiedy praktycznie mi je rzucił – Dean uśmiechnął się i z powrotem usiadł na kanapie obok Castiela. Wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt szczęśliwego z powodu nieszczęścia brata. Prawdopodobnie dogadałby się z Gabrielem, jeśli dać mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, a Castiel nie mógł się zdecydować, czy miał nadzieję na to, że kiedyś będą mieli okazję się dowiedzieć, czy nie.  
\- Cóż – powiedział Castiel biorąc swojego pada i włączając grę ponownie, zanim Dean się przygotował. Ukrył uśmiech słysząc oburzony krzyk Deana, który rzucił się do własnego pada, zanim gra mogła się skończyć. – Powiedziałbym, że Sam powinien był się tego spodziewać.

 

Dean przemierzył odległość od szafy do łóżka, uśmiechając się szeroko i machając butelką lubrykantu w dłoni, po czym rzucił Castielowi na pierś jedną gumkę.  
Castiel zagarnął foliową paczuszkę, ujął ją w dwa palce, wziął głęboki wdech i rozłożył się na łóżku, ukazując Deanowi swoje nagie ciało. To było… dziwne. Dobre, ale dziwne.  
Nie wstydził się swego wyglądu. Nie był na to dość próżny. Ale nigdy naprawdę nie myślał o tym, by się komuś pokazać. Dean sprawiał, ze chciał. Sprawiał, że chciał pokazać, jaki był piękny, jaki twardy, zdesperowany i gotowy. Wszystko to było dla Deana.  
Rozsunął nieco nogi, udostępniając się Deanowi, który podszedł bliżej i ukląkł przy nim na łóżku. Dean pogładził wnętrze uda Castiela, sprawiając, że mężczyzna zadrżał z pragnienia, i otwarł butelkę żelu. Oczy mu pociemniały i przekazał butelkę Castielowi, wkładając mu ją silnie w dłoń.  
\- Przygotuj się – warknął Dean, patrząc stanowczo na cieknącą erekcję Castiela, zakrzywiającą mu się w stronę brzucha. – Kurwa, Cas, przygotuj się. Chcę cię zerżnąć, skarbie. Muszę.  
Castiel nie myślał. Nie przerwał nawet na sekundę, po prostu zacisnął dłoń na dłoni Deana, która spoczywała na jego udzie, przytrzymał ją w miejscu i wykorzystując swoją siłę, o którą większość ludzi go nie podejrzewała, przekręcił ich obu. Dean w ułamku sekundy wylądował na plecach, rzężąc przez chwilę i mrugając, podczas gdy Castiel spokojnie usiadł mu okrakiem na talii.  
\- Jezu – wydyszał Dean, kiedy Castiel wycisnął sobie trochę lubrykantu na palce, przepchnął je poniżej jąder i do tyłu i wsunął dwa w swoją dziurkę, jakby to było nic. Uczucie było WSPANIAŁE. Prawie tak wspaniałe, jak obserwujący go Dean. – BOŻE! Cas…  
Castiel pozwolił, by opadły mu powieki. Nie mógł patrzeć na Deana, kiedy to robił, nie mógł widzieć tego, jak sprawiał, że Dean się rozpadał, nie mógł pozwolić, by Dean widział to, jak ON się rozpadał. Może i było to bezużyteczne, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na myśl, że to znaczyło coś więcej, kiedy nie znaczyło.  
\- Mmm – wymruczał, kiedy palce wsunęły się głębiej i gdy musnął knykciami twardy członek Deana. – TAK.  
Potem wepchnął gumkę Deanowi w dłoń i ośmielił się otworzyć oczy dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał rozdzieraną folię i poczuł, że Dean zamarł. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nakładał sobie cienką warstwę lateksu na erekcję.  
\- Dean – powiedział, i Dean się zatrzymał, z jedną dłonią wciąż u podstawy fiuta, gdzie właśnie zabezpieczył gumkę, a z drugą ściskającą udo Castiela niczym koło ratunkowe. Castiel nie był nawet pewien, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć, ale i tak otwarł usta i czekał na słowa.  
\- Ściągałem na swoich SAT – usłyszał sam siebie i zapragnął w jakiś sposób się ogłuszyć, bo poważnie? – To było głupie. Nie dlatego, że ściągałem, co, tak, jest głupie, przyznaję. Ale to było głupie wyjątkowo, bo ostatecznie z tego powodu otrzymałem niższą ocenę. Ściągnąłem odpowiedzi, o których wiedziałem, że były nieprawidłowe, ponieważ dziewczyna siedząca obok mnie miała wyższy GPA.  
\- Chłopie – powiedział Dean i zamrugał. – Ładuj się, kurwa, na mojego fiuta. PROSZĘ.  
Castiel wyszczerzył się do niego i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by popodziwiać piękno, jakim był DEAN WINCHETSER rozciągnięty pod nim, czekający, spragniony, błagający. Castiel Milton był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na planecie. Nieważne, co jeszcze mogło się między nimi wydarzyć, ta chwila i tuzin podobnych wynagradzały to z nawiązką.  
\- Wszystko – powiedział Castiel i kiedy uniósł się i dłonią nakierował członek Deana, kiedy opadł na niego i poczuł, jak sam się otwiera, powoli i szeroko, naprawdę tak uważał. Dla Deana zrobiłby WSZYSTKO. Myślał, że może miał szczęście, iż Dean prosił jedynie o okazjonalny seks i trochę uprzejmej rozmowy.  
\- O kurwa mać, Cas, TAK – powiedział Dean. Zamknął oczy i złapał Castiela za biodra, wbijając kciuki w zagłębienie i niemal go łaskocząc. Castiel zaczął się kołysać w górę i w dół, a twarz Deana skrzywiła się w rozkoszy. – Niech to SZLAG, wiesz, jak się poruszać.  
Castiel odpowiedział przyspieszając; oparł się dłońmi o pierś Deana i rżnął się mocno jego fiutem.  
\- O mój… Tak, kurwa – wysapał Dean. – Proszę. Więcej. Mocniej.  
Castiel mógł tylko bezradnie wykonać to, o co prosił Dean, i nie minęło dużo czasu, a całym ciałem napierał mocno w dół, krzywiąc się z powodu ostrego bólu, jaki wywoływały w nim te ruchy. Dean stękał jednak po każdym pchnięciu w dół i już sam ten dźwięk niemal wystarczył, by pociągnąć Castiela na krawędź, więc nie przestawał.  
Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by przestać, po prostu poruszał się w górę i w dół, coraz mocniej i szybciej. Krzyknął z bolesnej ulgi, kiedy Dean rzucił biodrami na spotkanie jego pchnięć i wreszcie zdjął jedną dłoń z biodra Castiela, po czym złapał mu fiuta i obciągnął parę razy.  
\- No dalej, Cas. Dojdź dla mnie. Kurwa, skarbie, poddaj się – Dean ledwie miał szansę to wymamrotać i Castiel krzyknął, odrzucając głowę, po czym doszedł Deanowi na palce. Sliskie strugi nasienia przeciekły przez nie, lądując Deanowi na brzuchu. Wilgoć przesuwała się i ślizgała, zadomawiała się w krawędziach między mięśniami brzucha, w zagłębieniu pępka, podczas gdy Dean ściskał mięśnie i rzucał biodrami, napinał się i czekał na własny orgazm.  
Dłoń Deana zacisnęła się mocniej na udzie Castiela, rzucił się w górę niemal na tyle mocno, by Castiela zrzucić, ale oczy miał teraz szeroko otwarte; gapił się na Castiela i… czekał.  
\- Kiedy miałem siedem lat i oboje moi rodzice pracowali – zaczął Castiel i niezwłocznie poczuł, jak napięcie odpłynęło z Deana, poczuł, jak fiut mężczyzny zaczął w nim mocniej pulsować – Gabriel pakował mi śniadania. Składały się z gazowanych napojów, batoników i lizaków. Anna mówi, że mam szczęście, iż zęby mi nie wypadły, ale nigdy nie miałem nawet jednego ubytku.  
Dean rzucił się i zamarł pod nim, dochodząc z cichym krzykiem. Castiel przeżywał z nim jego orgazm, a kiedy mężczyzna skończył, kiedy ostre ruchy jego bioder ustały, Castiel puścił je, utrzymał się nieruchomo na Deanie i patrzył.  
Dean był… piękny. Castiel nie mógł temu dłużej zaprzeczać, nie przed samym sobą. Zakochał się. Był to niesprzyjający obrót zdarzeń, mówiąc oględnie.  
Castiel zaczekał, aż Dean wrócił do siebie, zaczekał, aż jego oddech się unormował, zaczekał, aż dłonie Deana zaczęły gładzić mu uda.  
Deanowi drgnęły i wykrzywiły się usta, w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się zmarszczki i mężczyzna naprawdę się roześmiał, patrząc w górę na Castiela. Jakby był szczęśliwy. Jakby dokładnie tutaj chciał być. Castiel uważał, by mu to nie uderzyło do głowy.  
Nie wiedział, co takiego było w Deanie obserwującym go w taki sposób, po prostu dotykającym go powoli i leniwie, jakby mieli nieskończenie dużo czasu, zdyszanym i zaspokojonym. Ale Castiel ponownie odezwał się, zanim to sobie przemyślał, tyle tylko, że tym razem wyszło to dużo, dużo gorzej, niż zazwyczaj.  
Nie opowiedział Deanowi o zwierzętach, wypadkach hokejowych czy letnich romansach. To, co powiedział, było dużo paskudniejsze.  
\- Mój ostatni poważny związek zakończył się jakieś pół roku przed tym, zanim cię spotkałem. Po dwóch latach zerwał ze mną, bo za bardzo się lękał ujawnienia się przed rodziną. Wrócił do swojej eks-dziewczyny. Pobierają się.  
Castiel czekał dwa lata, milczał i uśmiechał się, nawet, jeśli to go zabijało od środka, ponieważ Kevin OBIECAŁ mu, że pewnego dnia wszystkim powiedzą, że będą mogli całować się na werandzie, trzymać za ręce w parku. Zamieszkać razem. Mieć prawdziwe życie.  
Przynajmniej Dean mu niczego nie obiecywał. Dzięki temu Castiel myślał, ze będzie w stanie, tym razem, wyjść z tego w nieco lepszym stanie. Żywienie niskich oczekiwań oznaczało, że nie mógł być przynajmniej ZBYT rozczarowanym.  
\- Ja… - powiedział Dean i zamiast zrzucić Castiela z siebie i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, zaskoczył go. Często to robił. – Moja, uch… dziewczyna, Lisa. Byliśmy razem przez rok, zanim zespół odniósł sukces i ruszył w pierwszą wielką trasę. Zerwała ze mną, gdy byliśmy w połowie. Myślę, że zaszkodziła nam odległość. Od tamtego czasu z nikim się naprawdę nie umawiałem. Tylko… no wiesz. W większości podrywki.  
ACH, pomyślał Castiel. OCZYWIŚCIE. To był Dean rozczarowujący go z łatwością. Castiel wiedział, że styl życia Deana nie za bardzo nadawał się do tego, by mieć w nim kogoś znaczącego. Ale przecież nie było tak, że potrzebował kazania. O nic Deana nie prosił.  
Castiel wreszcie zmusił swoje nogi, by się ruszyły, by go podniosły, i fiut Deana wysunął się powoli z niego. Wreszcie Castiel usiadł na boku łóżka, z nogami na podłodze. Tyłek miał obolały, ale to było dobre uczucie. Wydawało się właściwe, ponieważ to Dean do tego doprowadził. To byli oni razem, ich ciała, ich namiętność i ich wspólne sekrety, a ten przytłumiony ból w jego ciele był absolutnie DOSKONAŁY.  
\- Hej – powiedział Dean, i chociaż Castiel nie patrzył mu w twarz, to wiedział, że mężczyzna ściągnął brwi. Widywał już ten wyraz twarzy wcześniej, wiedział, jak Dean brzmiał, kiedy marszczył w zatroskaniu brwi, a delikatna dłoń na jego nagich plecach była tego dalszym dowodem. – W porządku z tobą?  
Castiel odchrząknął i wyprostował się nieco. Dłoń Deana została tam, gdzie była. Castiel chciał być wkurzony, ale wbrew własnej woli poczuł się pocieszony.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, odwracając się wreszcie i posyłając Deanowi uśmiech. – Myślę, że wezmę prysznic, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Koleś, to nie ty jesteś oblepiony tym wszystkim – powiedział Dean, śmiejąc się.  
Castiel spojrzał w dół, na krocze Dean, gdzie fiut miękł mu w prezerwatywie, a jego własne nasienie ześlizgiwało się po trzonie i wyciekało od dołu. Potem podniósł wzrok na brzuch Deana, gdzie bałagan, jaki zostawił, stygł i wysychał, lepiąc się. Teraz uśmiechał się naprawdę. Castiel wyzwałby każdego, by spojrzeli na obrazek, jaki Dean przedstawiał sobą teraz, i nie uśmiechnęli się.  
\- Dobrze to na tobie wygląda.

 

Dean tkwił pod prysznicem, kiedy rozległo się kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Muzyk zadzwonił po obsługę hotelową, kiedy Castiel się mył, więc zawołał z łazienki, aby Castiel odpowiedział.  
\- Hej, Cas, możesz to odebrać? – zapytał zakręcając wodę i wychodząc spod prysznica. – Mój portfel leży na stoliku przy łóżku.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Castiel, wziął portfel Deana i poszedł do drzwi. Otwarł go jednocześnie przekręcając klamkę i wyłowił z niego kilka banknotów, dość, by zapłacić za pizzę, sześciopak i dać młodej dziewczynie z dostawy hojny napiwek.  
Uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu, po czym ustawiła pudełko i butelki na biurku i wyszła. Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech i już miał zamknąć portfel Deana i odłożyć go z powrotem na stolik nocny, kiedy zauważył lśniącą, złożoną krawędź fotografii, wsuniętej pomiędzy skórzane kieszonki.  
Wiedział, że nie powinien, że to było niewłaściwe, naruszenie prywatności, ale ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła, więc Castiel podważył kciukiem brzeg zdjęcia i wysunął je. Było złozone na pół i natychmiast po wyjęciu zaczęło się rozkładać, ale Castiel na razie zignorował podwiniętą pod spód połówkę. Ponieważ na stronie, którą widział, widniało JEGO zdjęcie.  
Wyglądał na nim na zdenerwowanego i nieco nieszczęśliwego i nie umiał wymyślić, skąd Dean je wziął, nie pamiętał, kiedy lub gdzie to zdjęcie zrobiono, dopóki nie spojrzał na drugą połówkę i nie ujrzał siedzącej obok niego Tessy.  
Zostało zrobione tamtej pierwszej nocy w Wichita. Tuż po tym, sądząc z wyglądu, jak powiedział Tessie, że był gejem. Uśmiechała się do niego lekko i swobodnie, a on po prostu się na nią gapił. Trzymała mu dłoń na kolanie.  
Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że ktoś tej nocy pstryknął zdjęcie, nie widział flesza, nie widział nawet nikogo, z aparatem, nie, żeby pomyślał, aby się rozejrzeć. Ale zdjęcie wyraźnie istniało i Dean jakoś musiał je zdobyć. I zatrzymał je. W swoim portfelu.  
Castiel szybko przejrzał resztę zawartości portfela – karty kredytowe, gotówkę, prawo jazdy, kilka skrawków papieru z wypisanymi na nich numerami telefonów, prezerwatywę – ale zdjęcie jego i Tessy było tam jedynym zdjęciem.  
Tessy, która również sypiała z Deanem, ale z drugiej strony, robiło to wiele osób. Castiel nie był pewien, jak się z tego powodu czuł.  
\- Wiem, że kazałem ci wziąć stamtąd trochę kasy – rozbrzmiał za nim głos Deana. Castiel drgnął, pełen poczucia winy, i wepchnął zdjęcie z powrotem w przegródkę, zamknął portfel i odłożył z powrotem na stół. – Ale niektóre z tych rzeczy są jakby osobiste, wiesz?  
\- Ja nie…  
\- Zapomnij o tym – powiedział Dean zbywająco. Rzucił okiem na swój portfel i zignorował go na korzyść pudełka z pizzą. – Zjedzmy.  
Castiel poszedł za Deanem i usiadł obok niego na kanapie, po czym wziął kawałek pizzy z pudełka, które Dean postawił na stoliku przed nimi. Jedli w milczeniu przez prawie minutę, wreszcie Dean wziął pilota i po szybkim naciśnięciu kilku guzików zaczęli oglądać stary odcinek Star Trek.  
Castiel nie uznałby tego za serial w stylu Deana, ale lubił dowiadywać się o nim nowych rzeczy. I lubił Star Trek, więc wszystko grało.  
Dean wstał kilka minut później i podszedł do biurka przy drzwiach, przyniósł dwa piwa, otwarł je i podał jedno Castielowi.  
Castiel wziął butelkę, ale odstawił ją na stół, zanim cokolwiek łyknął. Dean opróżnił prawie pół butelki na raz.  
\- Dobrze wyglądałeś – powiedział Dean ni z tego, ni z owego, a pod wpływem szorstkiej niepewności w jego głosie Castiel aż zamrugał.  
\- Ja… co?  
\- Na zdjęciu – Dean spojrzał na niego i przyszpilił go wzrokiem. – Wiem, że na nie patrzyłeś. Zatrzymałem je, ponieważ dobrze wyglądałeś. Miałeś taki wyraz twarzy, jakbyś wolał być gdziekolwiek indziej, ale, KURWA, wyglądałeś pięknie. Nie, że cały czas nie wyglądasz – dodał żartobliwie, jednak Castiel nie podchwycił tematu. – Było po prostu coś w tamtej chwili… W każdym razie. Wyglądałeś dobrze.  
\- A Tessa? – spytał Castiel nieco burkliwie, choć poczuł się po tym jak głupek. Nie miał prawa się wkurzać, nawet odrobinę. Nie powstrzymało to jednak odrobiny goryczy w ustach, którą poczuł wypowiadając jej imię.  
Dean tylko posłał mu uśmieszek, unosząc jeden kącik ust, a oczy mu pociemniały i zwęziły się nieco.   
\- Tessa zawsze dobrze wygląda.  
\- Więc czemu dziś wieczorem z nią nie jesteś? – Castiel prawie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówił. Nie powinno go obchodzić to, co Dean robił, kiedy nie byli razem. Niczego sobie nie obiecywali, Castiel wiedział dokładnie, jaka była ich sytuacja. Do diabła, Castiel sam się z kimś umawiał. To mu nie powinno przeszkadzać. A jednak przeszkadzało.  
\- Wiesz, Cas – powiedział Dean niemal konwersacyjnym tonem, rozsiadając się na kanapie – nigdy cię na serio nie uważałem za głupka.  
\- Co – zapytał Castiel niskim głosem – dokładnie ma to oznaczać?  
Dean zazgrzytał zębami i spojrzał w drugą stronę, poruszył szyją i wreszcie ponownie zerknął na Castiela.  
\- To znaczy, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Słuchaj – powiedział wzdychając i przeczesał sobie wyschłe na powietrzu włosy palcami. Wspaniale tak wyglądały, pomyślał Castiel, prosto spod prysznica, bez żadnych środków do układania. – To… to jest to, co jest. Staram się tu jak mogę, chłopie, ale jeśli to nie jest dość dobre, to… ja nawet, kurwa, nie wiem. Lubię cię. Cieszy mnie to, co mamy. Ale jeśli ty już tego nie chcesz, to obiecuję, że zostawię cię w spokoju. Musisz jednak odpłacić mi tym samym, bo jak długo będziesz się wciąż pojawiał, tak długo ja nie będę w stanie naprawdę się kontrolować.  
\- Oczywiście, Dean, że tego wciąż chcę – powiedział mu cicho Castiel, odwracając się z powrotem do telewizora, gdy Dean zrobił to samo. – I w tym cały problem – dodał jeszcze ciszej.

 

Rżnęli się jeszcze raz, zanim Castiel wyszedł rano, jego stopy tkwiły zahaczone o tył kolan Deana, podczas gdy Dean kołysał się w nim tak powoli i łagodnie, ze Castiel myślał, że zwariuje.  
Wytrzymali ponad godzinę, a kiedy skończyli, Dean go pocałował, długo i głęboko, po czym przetoczył się na bok i zasnął ponownie. Castiel nie próbował ukryć uśmiechu, kiedy spoglądał na niego, wodząc mu po szczęce knykciem środkowego palca.  
Wziął prysznic i ubrał się cicho, uważając, by nie obudzić Deana, kiedy wychodził, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kiedy usłyszał szczęk zamka, odwrócił głowę i ujrzał Adama wychodzącego z sąsiedniego pokoju.  
\- Cześć, koleś – powiedział Adam uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.   
\- Witaj.  
\- Wymykasz się, gdy on śpi, co? – zapytał, wciąż się uśmiechając i kiwając głową w stronę drzwi do pokoju Deana. – Wiesz, może powinieneś uważać. Wiem, że on pogrywa ostro, ale ty naprawdę mógłbyś go wpędzić w kompleksy.  
Castiel wyprostował się nieco.  
\- Nie, ja… nie chciałem go obudzić. Jestem pewien, że potrzebuje snu.  
Adam prychnął nieco w odpowiedzi i zaczekał, aż Castiel skinął mu głową i odwrócił się, by odejść, zanim odezwał się znowu.  
\- Słuchaj więc – powiedział, kiedy Castiel wszedł do windy. Nie dołączył tam do niego, ale zablokował drzwi, by się nie zamykały. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jaką masz umowę z moim bratem, on ledwo o tym gada, nawet z SAMEM, ale… Po prostu pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć. Jeśli udajesz trudnego do zdobycia, to to działa.  
Wtedy Adam się cofnął, a winda się zamknęła.  
Castiel nie był do końca pewien, co to oznaczało, ale przez następne kilka tygodnie starannie to rozważał.


	5. Chapter 5

W Boise, w Idaho, jest 20.00.

Dean najwyraźniej uznał ten fakt za zabawny, ale Castiel nie rozumiał, czemu.  
Udanego występu, odpisał, zamiast W Kansas jest 21.00, i w połowie mu stanął, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie oglądać jakiekolwiek klipy z występu na Youtube. Niemal rozważał poproszenie Deana, aby ten do niego zadzwonił, kiedy będzie sam, ale to by prawdopodobnie był zły pomysł. Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu przez telefon i podejrzewał, że nie byłby w tym bardzo dobry.  
Poza tym Dean będzie prawdopodobnie zajęty.  
Minęły trzy tygodnie od czasu, kiedy się widział z Deanem, i tęsknił za nim bardziej, niż mu się to podobało.

 

Piąta randka Castiela z Davidem (na którą zaprosił Davida do siebie, by oglądać film i zademonstrować swoje niewykorzystywane zdolności kulinarne) skończyła się tym, że David zrobił mu loda na kanapie, podczas gdy zapomniany film leciał w tle.  
Było dobrze, ciepło i wilgotnie, a Castiel zrewanżował się obciągając Davidowi i odprowadzając go do drzwi, gdy tylko się obmyli.  
Kiedy znowu został sam, bez koszuli i wygodnie ubrany w znoszone, bawełniane spodnie od piżamy, włączył radio. Grali 12 GAUGE. Oczywiście.  
Castiel rozsiadł się na kanapie z kieliszkiem wina i zamknął oczy, pragnąc, by to Dean był tutaj dziś wieczorem. Wiedział, że było to nie fair w stosunku do wszystkich uwikłanych w tę sytuację i że pragnienie niczego nie zmieni, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Pragnął Deana. Nie tylko wtedy, kiedy obaj zdawali się mieć czas (chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to nieunikniona konsekwencja umawiania się z kimś, kto był stale w drodze), ale również w tych chwilach pomiędzy. Chciał rozmów telefonicznych, i to częstych. Listów, nie tylko SMS-ów, ale prawdziwych listów, chciał wiedzieć o Deanie wszystko, co się dało. Chciał wiedzieć, że Dean czuł to wszystko równie mocno, co Castiel, kiedy nie byli razem.  
Chciał wiedzieć, że Dean go pragnął. TYLKO jego.  
Ale to się nie mogło stać.  
Problemem nie było to, że Dean nie lubił go wystarczająco. Castiel wiedział, że Dean lubił go, i to bardzo, i powiedzieć co innego byłoby czymś całkowicie nieprawdziwym i obraźliwym dla nich obu. Problemem, jeśli Castiel w ogóle chciałby to tak nazwać, podczas gdy tak naprawdę była to po prostu durna okoliczność, było to, że styl życia Deana i jego nastawienie nie pozwalały na taki związek, jakiego szukał Castiel.

 

Kiedy Dean zadzwonił do niego tydzień później, Castiel musiał przepraszająco kiwnąć głową do kobiety siedzącej obok niego na trybunach i ruszyć w stronę relatywnie cichego parkingu, by odebrać. Oglądał mecz baseballa. David grał w miejscowej lidze, a Castiel siedział pośród żon, dziewczyn i dzieci i oglądał.  
Nie był zbyt gorliwym fanem tej gry, ale David nieźle wyglądał w swoim stroju. Ponadto Castiel próbował się zainteresować zainteresowaniami Davida. Chciał go lubić. Szło mu mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak możecie się spodziewać.  
\- Cas! – dobiegł z głośnika grzmiący głos Deana.  
\- Witaj, Dean – odpowiedział Castiel, uśmiechając się na dźwięk szczęścia w głosie Deana.  
\- W niczym ci nie przeszkadzam, tak?  
\- Nie – powiedział mu Castiel i zerknął z powrotem na boisko, gdzie połowa tłumu, nie był pewien, która, wybuchła aplauzem. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
\- Cóż, jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi poprawić nastrój, możesz mi wysłać parę nagich zdjęć – powiedział Dean, a Castiel uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Ale głównie to chciałem tylko usłyszeć twój głos.  
Castielowi trochę pękło serce, ponieważ to właśnie w takich chwilach myślał, że między nimi mogło naprawdę coś być. Że mogliby skończyć razem, zaangażowani, jako jedna z „50 najsłodszych par” w rankingu MTV. Nigdy, przenigdy się tak nie stanie.  
\- Cóż – odpowiedział lekkim tonem. – Mogę ci opowiedzieć o moim wczorajszym spotkaniu z właścicielem jednego z miejscowych garaży. Jego sygnał muzyczny jest tragiczny, a on sam uważa, że zdzieramy z niego o wiele za dużo za 20-sekundowy spot reklamowy. Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, że historia zawiera przemoc, wulgaryzmy i lekką nagość.  
Dean zaśmiał się i ten dźwięk wzbudził w ciele Castiela przyjemne ciepło.  
\- Wiesz po prostu, jak przyciągnąć moją uwagę. Cas, zamieniam się w słuch.  
Castiel wyobraził go sobie siedzącego gdzieś, na kanapie w hotelu albo w wygodnym fotelu autobusowym. A może gdzieś za kulisami, czekającego na sprawdzanie nagłośnienia.  
Gadali przez pół godziny, a kiedy Castiel wrócił na boisko, mecz Davida już się skończył.  
Castiel pogratulował Davidowi wygranej, której nie widział.  
\- W szkole średniej wrestlowałem. Raz. Nie byłem w tym za dobry – powiedział mu ni z tego, ni z owego, po tym, jak David podrzucił go do domu. Mężczyzna posłał mu zabawne spojrzenie, po czym pocałował go szybko, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.  
Castiel czuł się bardziej winny z powodu tego jednego małego wyznania, niż z powodu któregokolwiek ze stosunków seksualnych, jakie ich łączyły.

 

Chłopie, właśnie spotkałem Eddie`ego Van Halena. Eddie`ego pieprzonego Van Halena! W barze. Sam jest tak pijany, że próbuje go podrywać. To naprawdę całkiem zabawne.

Eddie odpalił Sama (nic zaskakującego), ale Alex przypadkowo wsunął mi język. To było kurewsko słodkie.

Jestem pijany. I napalony.   
I samotny.  
Jak to możliwe, że jesteś tak daleko?

Sam dopiero co mnie zmusił, bym obejrzał ANGIELSKIEGO PACJENTA. Właśnie planuję jego śmierć.

 

Castiel wysłał mu odpowiedź, kiedy siedział samotnie przy radiu na koniec długiego dnia.

Nie byłbym dla niego zbyt surowy. Ralph Fiennes jest gorący.

 

David zaprosił Castiela na wesele swojej siostry.  
Powinien się zgodzić. Nawet CHCIAŁ się zgodzić. Chciał czegoś przyjemnego i normalnego z szansą na coś poważnego, a David zdawał się być chętny. Castiel go już nawet w większości lubił, czasami wyobrażał ich sobie razem, dzielących się poranną gazetą i wymieniających pocałunki, podczas gdy sączyli kawę i kłócili się nad działem biznesowym, wyobrażał sobie Davida grającego we frisbee ze swoim psem w ogródku Castiela, podczas gdy on grillowałby im steki i kolby kukurydzy na kolację.  
Widział to i czuł się wtedy… okej. Czasami nawet dobrze.  
Więc tak, powinien się zgodzić.  
Co jednak zrobił, to spanikował i powiedział Davidowi, że nie może, w bo weekend czeka go leczenie kanałowe.  
Castiel nigdy w życiu nie miał ubytku.  
Dean o tym wiedział.

Adam i ja zrobiliśmy ciasteczka. Od podstaw. Wyślę ci trochę. Obiecuję, że są jadalne.

Sam znowu zaprosił Nicka na randkę, a ten gnój nawet nie powiedział NIE. Tylko przewrócił oczami i odszedł. Przywalę mu.

 

Castiel faktycznie dostał w przesyłce od Deana pudełko domowej roboty ciasteczek. Były nieco zatęchłe, ale porządnie zawinięte i tak naprawdę nie smakowały najgorzej.  
Podzielił się nimi z Gabrielem, który wciąż patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Dobra, co jest? – spytał wreszcie Castiel, wypuszczając ostro powietrze.  
\- Cas, weź mi tu kitu nie wciskaj – odparł Gabriel. – O wiele za daleko zaszedłeś, by mi mówić, że u ciebie „dobrze”. Proszę tylko, jeśli on nie jest tym, czego potrzebujesz, obiecaj mi, że zorientujesz się w tym, zanim miną dwa kurewskie lata.  
Castiel się zjeżył.  
\- On nie jest jak Kevin.   
\- Nie, ale ty to wciąż ty.  
Castiel nie mógł kłócić się z tym faktem, więc zjadł za dużo ciasteczek i następnego dnia musiał zadzwonić po chorobowe. Jednak Deanowi o tym nie wspomniał. On mógłby to źle zrozumieć.

 

TWISTER to gra WSZECHCZASÓW.

Pociągnij mnie za palec.

W środę gramy w Little Rock. Niezbyt daleko. Chcesz się spotkać?

To był pierwszy raz. Dean go zapytał zamiast po prostu wysłać bilety. Kolejny pierwszy raz przydarzył się po odpowiedzi Castiela.

Nie mogę. Jestem zajęty.

Było to oczywiście kłamstwo. Nie był zajęty, był przerażony.  
Nie dostał od Deana odpowiedzi, ale tak naprawdę to żadnej nie oczekiwał.

 

Nie miał wieści od Deana przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Żadnych telefonów, żadnych SMS-ów, żadnych przypadkowych prezentów.  
W pewien sposób Castiel był zadowolony. Zeszło z niego trochę napięcia.  
Kiedy Dean wreszcie złamał ciszę w eterze, nastąpiło to w trakcie radośnie brzmiącej rozmowy, w czasie której Dean poinformował Castiela, że w weekend będzie z powrotem w Kansas.  
Zespół miał krótką przerwę, kilka wolnych dni, i postanowili wrócić do domu, do Lawrence.  
\- Chłopie, musisz przyjść – wdzięczył się Dean, gdy tylko powiedział Castielowi o spotkaniu, jakie urządzali w sobotę dla niewielkiej grupy przyjaciół i rodziny. – Nie widziałem cię, kurwa… przez całą wieczność. Nie chcę, byś zapomniał, jak wyglądam.  
Głos Deana brzmiał lekko, ale Castiel nie mógł nie pomyśleć, z głęboką szczerością, że za diabła nie było mowy, aby to się mogło kiedykolwiek wydarzyć.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, ponieważ tak było. Wiedział, że powinien się wycofywać, wprowadzać między nich dystans, ponieważ Castiel nie chciał skończyć złamany i pusty, kiedy Dean zdecyduje, że ma dość. Albo kiedy Castiel będzie miał.  
David naciskał na niego w sprawie zaangażowania się, do którego nie był zdolny, i wiedział, że było tak z powodu Deana.  
\- Cas… Proszę – powiedział Dean i nie musiał nawet ciągnąć dalej, ponieważ po tym słowie Castiel zmiękł niczym wosk. – Po tej imprezie ruszamy do pierdolonej Kanady na trzy tygodnie i ja po prostu…  
\- Będę tam.

 

Dom Deana (Sama również, jak przypuszczał Castiel, skoro Dean powiedział mu, że by to dom rodzinny, ten, w którym mieszkali z rodzicami, zanim najpierw ich matka, a później ojciec odeszli) był skromnym dwupoziomowym budynkiem w cichej okolicy.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego spodziewał się czegoś większego czy wspanialszego, ale z tego powodu czuł się rozczarowany sam sobą. Powinien znać Deana lepiej.  
Zaparkował na podjeździe, tak jak Dean mu powiedział, po prawej stronie i możliwie najbliżej zamkniętych drzwi do garażu. Było dopiero po 15.00, impreza jeszcze się w pełni nie rozkręciła, ale mimo to na ulicy stało z pół tuzina zaparkowanych samochodów, a z ogródka na tyłach dobiegała radosna muzyka i śmiech.  
Trawnik wyglądał na wręcz obsesyjnie wypielęgnowany i Castiel jakimś cudem po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, że było to dzieło Deana. Wyobraził go sobie tutaj o zachodzie słońca, pchającego kosiarkę w idealnie równych liniach i świętującego później z butelką piwa, kiedy siedział na schodach na ganek i podziwiał swoją ciężką pracę.  
Dean powitał go uśmiechem i klapnięciem w ramię, upewnił się, że czuł się mile widziany, ale nie spędził z nim zbyt dużo czasu, bo ludzie mogliby zacząć się zastanawiać, zacząć zadawać pytania.  
Został przedstawiony niektórym bliskim przyjaciołom Deana, niektórym z ludzi, których on uważał za rodzinę, nawet, jeśli nią nie byli (ponieważ Sam, Adam i Christian byli jedynymi prawdziwymi krewnymi, jacy mu zostali) i Castiel prowadził z nimi uprzejme rozmowy, kierując się wskazówkami Deana co do natury ich związku.  
To nie tak, że spodziewał się, iż Dean ogłosi wszystkim, że ich obu łączy intymny związek, ale wciąż go nieco kłuło, kiedy mężczyzna trzymał się na społecznie akceptowany dystans od niego i uważał, by go za bardzo nie dotykać. Castiel uwielbiał dotykać Deana i niemożność robienia tego była niemal torturą.  
Castiel wypił kilka sławnych mojito Adama, zjadł jeden z grillowanych steków Deana (były lepsze od jego własnych, musiał to przyznać) oraz na tyle dużo sałatki ziemniaczanej, by poczuć się pełnym.  
Porozmawiał z paroma ludźmi na własną rękę i wszyscy zdawali się polubić go wystarczająco, ale nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, co by pomyśleli, gdyby wiedzieli o nim i o Deanie. Czy byliby równie mili? A może bardziej? Czy może patrzyliby na niego dziwnie, szeptali coś za plecami, ponieważ wiedzieliby, że Dean nigdy się nie ustatkuje, a już zwłaszcza z mężczyzną, i Castiel był jedynie przelotną rozrywką?

 

Dean flirtował bezwstydnie z niedużą blondynką. Castiel dalej siedział w rogu patio na tyłach i ściskał swoją sangrię, jakby była czymś cennym. Nie był pijany, ale tylko dlatego, że miał znaczącą tolerancję na alkohol.  
\- To Jo – Christian pochylił się nad nim i objaśnił, choć Castiel o to nie prosił. – Pragnie go już od lat, ale to się nigdy nie wydarzy.  
Castiel zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dlaczego Christian nie opowiada mu o tym, jak to Dean i Jo rżną się co drugi wtorek (nawet jeśli nie była to prawda), ale wtedy obok muzyka usiadła cudowna, ciemnowłosa kobieta o miłym uśmiechu i idealnej figurze.  
\- Cześć! – powiedziała radośnie, przechylając się przez Christiana i wyciągając dłoń, aby Castiel ją uścisnął. – Jestem Arlene. Żona Christiana.  
Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i łagodnie potrząsnął jej ręką.  
\- Miło cię poznać, Arlene. Jestem Castiel. Przyjaciel Deana.  
Gadali przez następne 20 minut, zanim Christian się znudził i odciągnął żonę. Castiel wrócił do obserwowania Deana i Jo. Leżeli obok siebie na trawie, co jakiś czas pokazując na gwiazdy i przekazując sobie nawzajem papierosa. A może to nie był tylko papieros, Castiel nie miał pewności.  
Było już późno, po 23.00, i prawie wszyscy już poszli. Castiel poczuł się niemal trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Dean pomógł Jo wstać, pocałował ją w policzek i odprowadził ją do stołu na patio, przy którym siedzieli jej matka i ojczym. Zostawił ich troje i poszedł znaleźć ich samochód, przechodząc przez ogród i podchodząc do Castiela. Castiel prawie oczekiwał, że Dean i Jo się gdzieś razem wyślizgną.  
\- Hej – powiedział Dean uśmiechając się do niego i machając do paru maruderów, którzy właśnie wychodzili.  
\- Ty też hej – odpowiedział Castiel i zapragnął złapać Deana, przyciągnąć go do siebie i całować do ogłupienia. I zerżnąć jeszcze mocniej.  
Nie musiał czekać długo.

 

Nie była nawet 23.30, ostatni goście wyszli zaledwie 30 sekund wcześniej, kiedy Dean pociągnął Castiela za sobą przez cały dom, a potem schodami w górę.  
Nie upłynęła nawet minuta, a obaj już byli nadzy, Castiel leżał twarzą w dół na materacu w, zdawało się, dziecięcej sypialni Deana, zaś Dean mocno zaciskał dłonie na jego biodrach i rżnął go od tyłu.  
\- O mój Boże – powiedział Dean, dysząc i pchając do środka głęboko i ostro. – O jasna cholera, Cas. Jak ja za tym, kurwa, tęskniłem.  
Castiel nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko stęknął i zgiął się bardziej, unosząc biodra tak, aby Dean wszedł jeszcze głębiej, trafiając mu w prostatę i doprowadzając go do szału.  
Potem złapał się za fiuta i obciągnął przelotnie, zanim dłoń Deana nie dołączyła do jego dłoni. Potarli go wspólnie kilka razy, później jeszcze kilka, a tyłek Castiela BOLAŁ go od tego, jak ostro Dean wbijał się w niego, ale to go nie obchodziło. UWIELBIAŁ to.  
\- Ja zaraz… - powiedział Dean, jego biodra straciły rytm, po czym wepchnął się do środka jeszcze mocniej, jeśli to było możliwe. – Ja zaraz… kurwa, CAS.  
Wtedy Castiel doszedł, nie mogąc się wstrzymać choćby o sekundę dłużej. Jego nasienie przeciekło przez ich złączone palce, wylądowało na pościeli pod nimi, i gdy tylko zaczął wracać do siebie, przycisnął usta do szczęki Deana.  
\- Nie lubię twojego kuzyna Christiana. Jest chujem, a jego żona jest dla niego za dobra.  
\- Cas… Jezu.  
\- Tamtej pierwszej nocy byłem przygotowany, by przelecieć Sama. Pragnąłem ciebie, ale byłbym się zgodził.  
\- Jasna pieprzona… - Dean ledwo zdołał to powiedzieć, po czym wcisnął Castiela płasko w łóżko, drgając wciąż od nowa i cicho krzycząc z rokoszy, aż wreszcie skończył.  
\- Było ci dobrze? – zapytał kpiąco Castiel, niemal uśmiechając się złośliwie, kiedy Dean przetoczył się na bok.  
\- Jezu Chryste, Cas… Nie mów mi, kurwa, że chcesz zerżnąć mojego cholernego BRATA, kiedy mam zaraz wystrzelić, okej?  
Castiel mógł tylko wybuchnąć śmiechem – wibracje śmiechu Deana pulsowały mu w ciele, wywołując w nim taką reakcję.   
\- Zdawało się to nie mieć wpływu na twój występ.  
\- Chłopie, TY spróbuj się rżnąć i zobacz, czy cokolwiek może cię rozproszyć.  
Castiel nie wspomniał, że kiedy się sam rżnął, to myślał tylko o DEANIE i było wtedy bardzo ciężko się zdekoncentrować.  
Dean zrzucił gumkę i przesunął ich obu dalej, z dala od mokrej plamy. Zwinął się wokół Castiela, objął go w talii i szturchnął nosem w szyję.  
Castiel zasnął w ciągu kilku minut.

 

Obudził się jakiś czas później. Zegar obok łóżka pokazywał 2.18, a on był sam. Poczuł przelotny błysk paniki, zanim sobie nie uświadomił, że to był dom Deana, więc nie było dokładnie tak, że Dean mógł go tu porzucić. Poza tym on sam wymknął się od niego więcej niż raz, kiedy Dean spał, więc odwrotna sytuacja wydawałaby się uczciwą zagrywką.  
Zamrugał i zaczął słuchać. Usłyszał jakieś dźwięki, głosy dochodzące skądś w domu, więc wstał i cicho przeszedł przez pokój. Kiedy otwarł drzwi, głosy przybrały na sile i był w stanie je zlokalizować – salon na dole – mógł też wyraźnie powiedzieć, że należały do Deana i Sama.  
Był w połowie schodów, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię i przystanął.  
Podsłuchiwanie nie było czymś, do czego przywykł, ale jakoś nie mógł temu zapobiec. Stał tam na schodach, skąd mógł po prostu widzieć braci przez lekką mgiełkę, która pachniała jak marihuana. Siedzieli obok siebie na jednej kanapie, Adam na drugiej naprzeciwko nich, a ich uwaga skupiała się to na rozmowie, to na grze, w którą grali.  
\- Poważnie, chłopie – mówił Dean. – To jakaś popierdolona postać syndromu Tourette`a. Nie możemy nawet sobie poobciągać, żeby mi nie opowiadał o pierwszym raporcie siostry czy innym takim.  
\- Hej – powiedział Sam i skrzywił się, gdy jego postaci na ekranie przydarzyło się coś niefortunnego. – Jeśli jest ci zbyt dziwnie, to mi go daj. Z pewnością nie wykopałbym go z łóżka.  
Dean położył dłoń na policzku Sama i pchał, dopóki Sam prawie nie zleciał z kanapy.  
\- Nawet o tym nie MYŚL – powiedział. Sam zaśmiał się tylko. – To jest trochę dziwne. Ale chcesz wiedzieć, co jest NAPRAWDĘ zjebane?  
\- Twoja twarz?  
\- Ha ha. Ty chuju. Nie, naprawdę zjebane jest to, że to mi naprawdę tak jakby robi dobrze.  
Sam parsknął, a potem zaklął, kiedy postać Deana kopnęła jego w głowę.  
\- I co z tego? Robicie to, a ty myślisz „To jest świetne i w ogóle, ale to, co mnie naprawdę kręci, to jakieś gadki o zdechłych rybach i wymiotach”? Chłopie, masz problem.  
Postać Sama wymierzyła solidny cios postaci Deana i animowany człowieczek padł płasko na twarz.  
\- Jakbym nie wiedział – burknął Dean, miażdżąc guziki na swoim padzie, dopóki jego awatar znowu nie wstał. – Ta dziewczyna, z którą byłem w zeszłym tygodniu?  
\- Blondynka czy ruda? – zapytał nieuważnie Sam.  
\- Dean – powiedział Adam. Castiel pierwszy raz go usłyszał. – Mógłbyś chcieć się zamknąć.  
Sam i Dean jednocześnie odwrócili głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Jednocześnie parsknęli rubasznym śmiechem i wrócili do gry.  
\- A ty mógłbyś chcieć mi wylizać – wymamrotał Dean, a Sam się zaśmiał.  
Adam przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechał się.  
\- Więc? – spytał Sam ponownie. – Blondynka czy ruda?  
\- Nie zerżnąłem rudej – odparł Dean, a Castielowi zrobiło się zimno. Nie miał praw do Deana i niektóre z tych rzeczy mogły być nawet jego własną winą, jako że nigdy nie próbował żadnych zgłaszać. Wciąż jednak bolało myśleć o tym, że Dean był z innymi. Jeszcze gorzej było o tym SŁUCHAĆ, ale Castiel wciąż był cicho, wciąż słuchał.  
\- Zatem blondynka.  
\- Tak. W każdym razie, właśnie przechodzimy do najlepszego, kiedy ja nagle przerywam, a potem patrzę na nią tak „Okej, więc opowiedz mi o tym, jak to durzyłaś się w swoim nauczycielu w 7 klasie.” Myślę, że pomyślała, że jestem upośledzony czy coś.  
\- Dużo się nie pomyliła – gnębił go Sam, a Dean walnął go w ramię na tyle mocno, by tamten się skrzywił.  
\- Chłopie, ja się tu… próbuję zwierzać, a ty tylko zachowujesz się jak dupek.  
Sam westchnął ciężko, zastopował grę i oparł się wygodnie o poduszki.  
\- Dean, pomyślałeś może, ze nie czekałeś na to, aby usłyszeć o JEJ zadurzeniu w nauczycielu, ale Castiela?  
Dean zmarszczył się i wyglądał tak cholernie słodko, że Castiel zapragnął go pocałować.  
\- Koleś, aż TAK pijany nie byłem.  
\- Nie, chodzi mi o to… Może problemem nie było to, że ona nie trafiła w twój najnowszy kink, ty wielki świrze. Może było tak dlatego, że nie była Casem. Dean, może… może ty go LUBISZ.  
Dean zmarszczył się jeszcze silniej.  
\- Oczywiście, że go lubię. Nie widywałbym go cały czas, gdybym go nie lubił. Nie zaprosiłbym go do naszego pieprzonego DOMU.  
\- Tak, i przedstawiłeś go Bobby`emu i Ellen jako swojego „kumpla”. Zauważyłem, jak pominąłeś część z „tyłkiem”.  
\- Jezu Chryste. Co, zamieniłeś się z Christianem na ciała czy co? O co chodzi z tym zachowaniem?  
\- Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu… Dean, czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś, że może chcesz więcej, niż to, co macie teraz? Wiem, wiem – powiedział Sam machając dłonią na Deana, kiedy ten otwarł usta chcąc zaprotestować. – Wiem, że nie jesteś gotów, by znaleźć się na okładce ROLLING STONE ogłaszając swoją wielką gejowską miłość czy inne takie. Ale może nadszedł czas, abyś naprawdę przemyślał to coś z Casem. Ten facet… jemu na tobie zależy, Dean. I to nie tylko dlatego, że masz pieniądze i jesteś TAKI ŚLICZNY.  
\- Wal się.  
\- Ja tylko mówię. Jeśli wkrótce nie podejmiesz poważnych działań, on pójdzie dalej.  
\- Koleś! Ja nie… Kto tu mówi cokolwiek o byciu poważnym? Cieszymy się tym, co jest. Lubię go, Sam, ale lubię też swoje życie, swoją wolność. I ON też. To, co nas łączy, działa. Poza tym, czego on, kurwa, może więcej chcieć? Praktycznie biegam za nim jak chory z miłości szczeniak już od kilku cholernych miesięcy.  
\- I może to powinno ci coś powiedzieć. Nie pozwól, by powstrzymał cię fakt, że jest facetem.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić. Jesteś takim gejem, jak rzadko.  
\- Tak, a ty, Dean, też nie jesteś za bardzo hetero. Wiem, że zazwyczaj wolisz dziewczyny, ale to nie tak, że Cas jest twoim pierwszym mężczyzną. Po prostu… miej otwarty umysł.  
\- Pilnuj swoich spraw – wymamrotał Dean.  
Po kilku sekundach ciszy gra zaczęła się na nowo, a po kilku następnych Castiel zszedł po schodach. Robił na tyle hałasu, by go tym razem zauważyli, a kiedy podszedł wystarczająco blisko, Adam rzucił mu czwartego pada.  
Już miał grzecznie odmówić, ale wtedy Dean uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie i wyczekująco, i Castiel usiadł na wolnym miejscu obok Adama. Wciąż nie za bardzo pociągały go gry, ale zrobiłby wszystko, jeśli to oznaczało, że Dean będzie się do niego tak uśmiechał.  
W ciągu paru sekund Dean zrestartował grę w wersji dla czterech graczy i podkręcił głośność. Castiel wcisnął parę guzików, ale bardzo szybko stało się jasne, że SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE nie była jego grą.  
\- Więc – powiedział Dean, szturchając Sama łokciem w żebra. – Przez cały tydzień nie widziałem, żebyś kogoś podrywał. O co chodzi?  
Sam zarumienił się. Wyglądało to na nim niemal równie słodko, co na Deanie.  
\- Nick zaprosił mnie na randkę – powiedział. – Cóż, bardziej to wreszcie powiedział TAK na z grubsza twa tuziny okazji, kiedy to JA zaprosiłem JEGO, ale nieważne. Uznałem, że byłoby z mojej strony naprawdę do dupy, gdybym zerżnął kogoś innego, zanim będziemy mieli okazję pójść chociażby na jedną.  
\- Wreszcie wyrosły mu jaja, co? – spytał Dean, uśmiechając się.   
\- Tak, i pewnie nic o tym nie wiesz, co?  
\- Ja? – spytał Dean piskliwym głosikiem, pełnym udawanej niewinności. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym gadasz.  
Adam zachichotał.  
\- Dean zagroził mu zwolnieniem – powiedział – jeśli by się z tobą nie umówił.  
\- Ty CO?! Dean, to nielegalne!  
\- Och, przepraszam – powiedział Dean przewracając oczami – nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tacy z nas praworządni obywatele… Adam, podaj mi skręta… ale jeśli poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej, to mogę to odwołać. Po prostu daj mu trochę kasy za to, że cię parę razy klepnie w tyłek. Co myślisz? Może tysiąc? – zmierzył Sama wzrokiem i udał namysł. – Nie, chyba lepiej dwa.  
\- O, ty sukin… - zapienił się Sam i kiedy tak dalej się wykłócali, ich postacie bardzo starannie koncentrowały się na wzajemnym wbijaniu się w ziemię.  
Po chwili Adam przysunął się bliżej i odezwał się cicho do Castiela, tak, że tylko on mógł go usłyszeć przez dźwięki dobiegające z telewizora.   
\- Dean nie próbował tu być palantem. Wszystko to, co mówił do Sama? On cię lubi, ale nie może cię wymiarkować, a już wcześniej się sparzył.  
Castiel momentalnie się zdumiał, bo nieświadom był tego, że Adam wiedział o jego podsłuchiwaniu. Jednak została mu oszczędzona konieczność odpowiedzi, bo Sam zaklął głośno, a Dean zawiwatował radośnie, dość silnie dźgając brata palcem w pierś.  
\- Udław się, ty cholero!  
\- Och, walić to. Ta gra i tak jest do dupy. Wyciągam Atari.  
\- Na tamtym, chłopie, też skopię ci tyłek – powiedział mu Dean. – Wciąż mam wyższy wynik w STONODZE.  
\- Cóż, zbieraj swój leniwy tyłek i pomóż mi to przynieść. Myślę, że leży w piwnicy pod chyba tuzinem innych pudeł.  
\- Ajjjj, Samantha, potrzebujesz wielkiego, silnego mężczyzny do pomocy?  
\- Wal się.  
Dean i Adam zachichotali jednocześnie, ale Dean wstał i poszedł za bratem do piwnicy. Przez parę sekund było cicho, po czym Adam rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie.  
\- Nie wiem, czy Dean opowiedział ci o Lisie – powiedział, a Castel czekał na więcej, ale nic się nie pojawiło.  
\- O jego dziewczynie – odparł Castiel, a Adam potaknął. – Zerwali po tym, jak zaczęliście trasę.  
\- Tak. Nie każdy związek może przetrwać coś takiego. Ale, uch… kiedy byli razem, on ani razu jej nie zdradził. I to nie on wyleciał z pomysłem, aby to zakończyć.   
Usłyszeli z dołu głośny łoskot i Adam przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy cię z nikim nie widuję? – zapytał Castiel. Wiedział, że Dean zdobywał sobie przyjaciół wszędzie, gdzie się pokazał, przez większość czasu , kiedy ich widywał, również Sam kogoś podrywał. Christiana widywał ledwie, ledwie, ale Adam zawsze był gdzieś w pobliżu, i, o ile Castiel wiedział, z nikim nie dzielił łóżka.  
\- Mam dziewczynę – uśmiechnął się Adam. – W domu w Minnesocie. Jest w szkole medycznej, więc nie ma zbytnio czasu, aby się ze mną widywać. Ale gdy tylko trasa się skończy, pojadę tam na jakiś czas. Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać.  
Castiel pokiwał głową, ale nic nie powiedział. To dobrze, pomyślał. Adam jest dobrym facetem.  
Krótko później Dean i Sam wrócili na górę i żaden z nich nie wrócił do łóżka, dopóki słońce nie wstało.

 

Tydzień później Castiel natrafił na pięć minut jednego z najsmakowitszych rozrywkowych programów plotkarskich, tuż przed wiadomościami o 23.00.  
Zobaczył Deana, co było niezwyczajne, jako że jego zespół zazwyczaj z całych sił starał się unikać opinii publicznej, ale wyglądało na to, że tym razem Dean i Sam zostali przyłapani. Znajdowali się prawdopodobnie w limuzynie, a Sam siedział jakiemuś mężczyźnie na kolanach. Mężczyzna był starszy, miał blond włosy i wyglądał cokolwiek niechlujnie, był też nieco niższy od Sama. 

 

Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby był miażdżony. Jakby było to nieprzyjemne, wręcz komiczne, gdyby nie fakt, że Sam trzymał mu rękę w spodniach i mężczyzna wyraźnie znajdował się o kilka sekund od orgazmu.  
Castiel miał szczerą nadzieję, że tym mężczyzną był Nick, inaczej Sama czekało składanie wyjaśnień.  
Dean siedział na drugim końcu wielkiego siedzenia z piwem w dłoni, głowę miał odchyloną na oparcie, oczy zamknięte, a usta otwarte. Na podłodze między jego nogami klęczała jakaś dziewczyna i rozmazane piksele pokrywały to, co najwyraźniej było fiutem Deana wsuwającym się i wysuwającym z jej ust.  
Było jasne, że żaden z nich nie był świadom obecności kamery, drżącej i pozbawionej skupienia, jak gdyby z telefonu, i Castiel poczuł się z ich powodu źle. Ze swojego powodu również.  
Widzieć Deana z kimś innym bolało bardziej, niż wiedzieć o tym, nawet usłyszeć o tym. Był to absolutny, szokujący dowód. Strzaskał wszelkie zawoalowane stwierdzenia i półsny, jakich Castiel mógł się trzymać.  
Właśnie wtedy Castiel uświadomił sobie ostatecznie, że nie mógł tego dalej ciągnąć.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanada nie jest taka zła. Piwo mi smakuje.

I kobiety, pomyślał Castiel z goryczą i trochę nieuczciwie, kiedy po raz dwudziesty w jego głowie pojawił się obraz Deana i tamtej kobiety w limuzynie.

Tak bardzo żałuję, że cię tu nie ma.

Jager jest niesamowity!

 

Castiel poszedł z Davidem na kolację i kiedy zerwał z nim przy spaghetti i butelce burgunda, David zdawał się to przyjąć z wdziękiem, który mógł jedynie pochodzić z rezygnacji i tego, że się tego spodziewał. Castiel nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak łatwo go było przejrzeć.  
To sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Dean nie mógł tego zrobić.

 

Sam ssie. Dosłownie. Chyba nawet teraz. A Adam jest skrzydłowym do dupy.

 

Kiedy Anna wyszła tuż po 22.00, ucałowawszy każdego ze swych braci w policzek i obiecując wkrótce spotkać się ponownie, Gabriel, nie marnując czasu, przeszedł do sedna.  
\- Co się, do cholery, z tobą dzieje? – zapytał przedzierając się przez lodówkę Castiela w poszukiwaniu batonika, którego, jak przysięgał, włożył tam dwa miesiące wcześniej. – Ostatnio jesteś jeszcze bardziej stoicki, niż zwykle. No i nie zapominaj, że jestem twoim bratem. Wiem, kiedy chodzisz naburmuszony, a ostatnio zdarzało ci się to często. Nawet wtedy, kiedy sobie na to nie zasłużyłem.  
Castiel zaczekał, aż Gabriel się wyprostował, z triumfalnym uśmiechem trzymając w dłoni Twixa, po czym ugiął się i powiedział mu prawdę.  
\- To koniec. Z Deanem.  
\- Ten śliczny dupek cię rzucił? – zapytał Gabriel. – Jezu, WYZYWAM go!  
\- Tak naprawdę – Castiel uśmiechnął się trochę smutno – to nie zamierzam dać mu po temu okazji.  
\- Że co?  
\- To się nie uda. Nie jestem szczęśliwy. Odpuszczam go sobie.  
\- TY porzucasz JEGO? – Gabriel w komiczny niemal sposób otwarł szerzej oczy. – Nie sądziłem, braciszku, że cię na to stać, ale to dobrze dla ciebie. David jest może trochę kiepski, ale mógłby cię uszczęśliwić, gdybyś dał mu na to szansę.  
\- Z Davidem też zerwałem.  
Gabriel gapił się po prostu na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym niemo wręczył mu batonika.  
\- Cas, cholera. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak cię wzięło z tym dupkiem.  
Castiel z uśmiechem przyjął batonik, ale odłożył go na blat.  
\- On nie jest dupkiem. To dobry człowiek. Po prostu nie jest tym, czego potrzebuję.

 

Nie sądziłem, że istniało coś takiego jak za dużo ciasta. Właśnie zmieniam zdanie. Myślę, że mógłbym rzygnąć.

Okej, no to słuchaj. Jeśli widziałeś mój mały show, to przepraszam za to. Złamałem Christianowi nos, jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej.

Oczywiście, że tak się nie stało.  
Castiel nie odpisał. Prawie fizycznie nie był w stanie. Gdyby to zrobił, to wiedział, że jego palce zrobiłyby po swojemu i wypisały wiadomość o niegasnącej miłości i oddaniu, podczas gdy jedyne, czego naprawdę potrzebował, to żeby Dean zostawił go w spokoju.  
Może, jeśli będzie po prostu go ignorował, to on odejdzie. Może się obudzi i to wszystko okaże się tylko snem.  
Może wygra milion dolarów.

 

Nasz lot się opóźnił, więc utkwiliśmy na lotnisku na trzy pierdolone godziny. Kłopoty z silnikiem. Chryste, nie wydaje mi się, by mieli tu dość alkoholu.

 

Castiel zajął się robieniem na drutach. Zrobił szaliki dla Gabriela i Anny. Miały okropnie poopuszczane oczka i dziury, a kolory były źle dobrane. Wyrzucił je i nikomu o tym nie powiedział.

 

Cas, chłopie, co się dzieje? Już od tygodni nie miałem od ciebie żadnych wieści. W porządku z tobą? Naprawdę przepraszam.

Macie show w Tulsie w następną sobotę, odpisał. Spotkamy się po.

 

To był koniec, wiedział o tym, ale i tak poprosił Deana o spotkanie. Był mu winien przynajmniej tyle, aby zakończyć to twarzą w twarz. Dean był dla niego dobry. Był uważający (kiedy w pobliżu nie było nikogo innego) i zawsze miły, i Castiel wiedział, że Deanowi naprawdę na nim zależało.  
Pewnie, był szorstki, niedojrzały, miał bardzo wyraźne problemy ze związkami i szczątkowe poczucie własnej wartości. Ale być może jego największą zbrodnią była niemożność czytania Castielowi w myślach, niewiedza odnośnie tego, jak bardzo pewne rzeczy w Deanie, w NICH, mu przeszkadzały.  
Wydawało się, że to Castiel musiał teraz wszystko przerwać, zanim któryś z nich ucierpi bardziej, niż to już nastąpiło.

 

Dwa dni później znalazł w skrzynce zwyczajowe bilety. Następne półtora tygodnia spędził na próbach nauczenia się needlepointa, a kiedy nadeszła kolejna sobota, nie poszedł na koncert, tylko udał się prosto do hotelu, do pokoju, który Dean dla nich zarezerwował, i czekał.

 

Castiel siedział na kanapie, gapiąc się przez okno na przypadkowe plamy światła pochodzące z lamp ulicznych, świateł samochodów, billboardów i okien. Wzrok przestał mu się skupiać już jakąś godzinę temu i teraz światła się rozmazywały, odległe punkciki mieszały się razem w nakładających się na siebie sferach.  
Wyglądało to ślicznie.  
Tuż po 23.00 drzwi do pokoju szczęknęły i otwarły się gwałtownie, co było dziwne, bo Castiel nie spodziewał się Deana aż do po północy. Drgnął nieco, wstał pospiesznie, a serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, gdy Dean wszedł do pokoju. Jeszcze nie był na to gotowy.  
Nie sądził, że KIEDYKOLWIEK będzie na to gotowy, ale musiał być. Nie miał innego wyboru, nie, jeśli chciał zachować zdrowe zmysły.  
Dean postąpił dwa szybkie kroki do pokoju, zaglądając za lekki narożnik, a kiedy ujrzał Castiela, na ułamek sekundy otwarł szeroko oczy, po czym wypuścił przeciągle powietrze z, wydawało się, ulgą. Castiel poczuł się okropnie. Dean uśmiechnął się niepewnie i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł bliżej, jednocześnie zrzucając płaszcz i zostawiając go na łóżku.  
\- Wcześnie przyszedłeś – powiedział Castiel, co może i nie było najlepszym pierwszym zdaniem, kiedy zamierzałeś z kimś zerwać, ale z pewnością mógł wymyślić coś gorszego.  
\- Tak, ja, uch… - zaciął się Dean, potarł sobie kark i zaczerwienił się. – Jesteś tu – niemal brzmiał na zaskoczonego.  
Castiel posłał mu spięty uśmiech.  
\- Prosiłem cię o spotkanie, pamiętasz?  
\- Tak, wiem. Ja po prostu… W każdym razie, Cas, kurewsko się cieszę, że cię widzę.  
Po tych słowach uśmiech Castiela zniknął całkiem. Może jednak robienie tego twarzą w twarz nie było najlepszym pomysłem.  
\- Dean, musimy…  
Ale tylko to zdołał powiedzieć. Dean nieoczekiwanie znalazł się tuż przed nim, jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na ramionach Castiela, a usta przywarły ściśle do jego ust. Pocałunek był ostry i brutalny, po prostu miażdżenie warg.  
Dean odsunął się, wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a potem zacisnął zęby na szyi Castiela. Przygryzał lekko, ssał i lizał i Castiel nie mógł mu na to nie pozwolić, nie umiał zapobiec uczuciu szczęścia i odprężenia, jakiego doznawał, gdy tylko Dean to robił. Nie umiał, ponieważ to był DEAN i wydawało się to właściwe, nawet, jeśli wiedział, że było złe.  
\- Potrzebuję cię – wymamrotał Dean pomiędzy pocałunkami i Castielowi zadrżały opuszczone wzdłuż ciała ręce. Chciał je wyciągnąć, dotknąć Deana tak, jak sam był dotykany, przebiec nimi po jego ciele, rozebrać go i przycisnąć bliżej, zatracić się.  
Nie zrobił tego.  
\- Zabijasz mnie, wiesz o tym? – zapytał Dean. Rozpiął Castielowi spodnie, najpierw guzik, potem zamek, i zsunął mu je z bioder razem z bielizną.  
\- Dean… - powiedział Castiel na pół ostrzegawczo, na pół błagalnie. Pragnął tego i nie pragnął. Pragnął znajomego uścisku dłoni Deana wokół swego fiuta, kiedy dochodził, ale nie chciał poddawać się znowu, nie swojemu libido, nie swojemu sercu. Żadnemu z nich nie można było ufać. Pogrywały z nim, nie myślały długofalowo, nie wiedziały, co było najlepsze.  
Dean zdawał się ignorować Castiela, nieważne, jakie miał zamiary i nagle obrócił nimi wokół, trzymając ręce na biodrach Castiela, po czym rzucił nim na ścianę. Castiel gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc i pokręcił głową, próbując odzyskać jasność myślenia, ale bezskutecznie. Ponieważ wtedy Dean opadł na podłogę, cały będąc wdziękiem, pewnością i seksem, i wsunął sobie jego erekcję do ust. Oczy Castiela uciekły mu w głąb czaszki, a jego ciało drgnęło w rozkoszy.  
\- Nie mam cię dość – wymamrotał Dean odsuwając się dla nabrania oddechu. – Boże, Cas, jesteś jak cholerny crack. Jeśli nie wezmę działki, robię się nerwowy.  
Dean prawdopodobnie myślał, że był romantyczny. Byłoby to nawet słodkie, gdyby tylko nie utrudniało wszystkiego tak dużo bardziej.  
\- Dean, nie powinieneś…  
I Dean przerwał mu po raz kolejny, połknął go ponownie, a Castiel krzyknął. Odrzucił głowę w tył, waląc nią o ścianę, i złapał Deana za jego krótkie, nażelowane włosy.  
Dean wcześniej zrobił to dla niego tylko raz, a tym razem było jeszcze lepiej. Wydawał się czuć z tym wygodniej, być bardziej pewnym siebie. Wziął Castiela w siebie, lizał i ssał bez wahania. Techniki nijak nie miał lepszej, niż ostatnio, ale jego bezczelna pewność siebie odurzała.  
Powinien to przerwać. Powinien odepchnąć Deana, kazać mu przestać. Nie powinien ulegać tej doskonałości, ponieważ na nią nie zasługiwał. Zostawiał Deana, przyszedł tu, by mu to powiedzieć, a żeby teraz wykorzystywać tę sytuację… Nie było to do niego niepodobne, szczerze, zważywszy na wszystko, co przeszedł z Davidem, ale coś, nad czym by chciał być ponad.  
Chciał. Chciał wielu rzeczy.  
Ale, BOŻE, to uczucie, ten żar i ten śliski dotyk języka Deana… Castiel spojrzał w dół i po prostu nie było mowy, aby zdołał to powstrzymać. Nawet dużo silniejszy od niego mężczyzna by się nie oparł. Dean Winchester klęczał, KLĘCZAŁ, przed Castielem. Oczy miał zamknięte, a jego pełne, zaczerwienione usta zacisnęły się mocno wokół fiuta Castiela. Mruczał łagodnie, poruszając się w przód i w tył i cicho mlaskając.

 

Castiel zamrugał, tylko po to, by nabrać pewności. I tak, Dean wciąż klęczał, ssąc go, i był to jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w jego życiu.  
Doszedł bez ostrzeżenia i Dean na ułamek sekundy zamarł. Otwarł gwałtownie oczy, gdy poczuł na języku słony posmak, a Castiel pomyślał, że zamierzał się odsunąć tak, jak ostatnim razem, ale do tego nie doszło. Zamiast tego Dean zaczął ssać mocniej, przełknął wszystko do ostatniej kropli, i kiedy już Castiel został wyssany do sucha i osunął się bezwładnie po ścianie, tylko silne dłonie mężczyzny trzymały go w pionie.  
Dean dał mu chwilę, szturchając nosem zagłębienie przy jego biodrze, aż wreszcie oddech Castiela się wyrównał, a serce przestało mu tłuc o żebra. Wtedy powoli wstał i przesunął dłonie na boki Castiela, podnosząc mu koszulkę. Przerwał, gdy odsłonił mu klatkę piersiową, spojrzał mu w oczy, a głód, jaki Castiel w nich zobaczył, był bardziej niż trochę upokarzający.  
Dean stęknął, szybko poruszając dłońmi, wycofał się na tyle, by zdjąć Castielowi koszulkę przez głowę, a potem wrócił, całując go mocno, zawłaszczając go ustami, zębami i językiem. Castiel wtopił się w ten pocałunek i kiedy Dean zaczął napierać biodrami na jego własne, kreśląc miękkim dżinsem kółeczka na jego wykończonym fiucie, ten drgnął z zainteresowaniem.  
Miało potrwać jeszcze chwilę, zanim znowu mógłby stwardnieć, ale niektóre jego części zdecydowanie chciały. Poza tym Dean jeszcze nie znalazł zaspokojenia i byłoby czymś ekstremalnie niesmacznym przerwać wszystko TERAZ, aby móc mu powiedzieć, że nie chciał go więcej widzieć.  
Gdy więc Dean oderwał się od niego i niezwłocznie zaczął się rozbierać, Castiel poszedł za jego przykładem, pozwolił, by spodnie opadły mu na podłogę, po czym z nich wyszedł. Przeszedł posłusznie przez pokój, kiedy Dean usiadł na łóżku, szeroko rozsuwając nogi.  
Stanął między nimi i opadł na podłogę. Odczekał kilka uderzeń serca, by delektować się tą chwilą, tym ostatnim razem, kiedy był w stanie to zrobić, po czym pochylił się i jednym gładkim ruchem wziął go głęboko do gardła.  
Dean na pół warknął, na pół stęknął i zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Castiela.  
\- Kurwa, Cas – jęknął, a Castiel poczuł zadowolenie na dźwięk braku kontroli w jego głosie. To on zrobił to Deanowi. To on kazał mu pragnąć, kazał mu krzyczeć. – To jest takie dobre. Tak cholernie dobre, że nie masz pojęcia.  
Tyle tylko, że Castiel myślał, iż miał całkiem dobre pojęcie, jeśli to było choć w połowie tak dobre, jak on czuł się po zabiegach Deana.  
Następne kilka minut wypełniła delikatna pochwała działań Castiela padająca z ust Deana, kiedy Castiel brał go tak głęboko do ust, jak mógł, przełykając, kiedy główka zaklinowała mu się w gardle. Dean krzyknął, naprawdę, bez słów, i Castiel wiedział, że mężczyzna był blisko, czuł, jak jądra Deana się napięły i zbliżyły do ciała.  
Odsunął się, wypuszczając fiuta z ust tak, że walnął on Deanowi o brzuch.  
\- Koleś, co do diabła?! – zapytał Dean; oczy miał szkliste, a twarz zarumienioną, całe ciało mu się napięło. – Ja tu jakby byłem w trakcie czegoś!  
Castiel posłał mu słaby uśmiech i sięgnął do podłogi po porzucone spodnie Deana. Wyjął z kieszeni portfel. Dean otwarł usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zamknął je znowu, kiedy Castiel wyjął z niego gumkę, o której wiedział, że Dean ją tam trzymał. Dean patrzył, jak Castiel otwierał paczuszkę, i dech mu zaparło, kiedy Castiel nałożył nu ją na fiuta.  
Castiel wstał, wspiął się na łóżko i przeszedł obok Deana, kładąc się na nim twarzą w dół i zginając kolana. Spojrzał przez ramię na drugiego mężczyznę, który patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, i ruszył biodrami, ustawiając się zapraszająco.  
\- Zerżnij mnie – powiedział.  
Wiedział, że to było złe. WIEDZIAŁ, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Dziś wieczór już przekroczył granicę i jeśli była to jego ostatnia szansa, aby poczuć Deana w sobie, rozciągającego go i rozdzierającego, niszczącego go i stwarzającego od nowa, zamierzał ją przyjąć.  
Dean wgramolił się na łóżko, odwrócił się i klęknął za Castielem, kładąc mu ręce na biodrach. Chwyt przybrał na sile i Castiel poczuł, że traci równowagę, kiedy Dean przetoczył go po łóżku.  
\- Na plecy – wyjaśnił Dean, kiedy Castiel spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Chcę, byś leżał na plecach. Chcę cię widzieć.  
Castiel posłuchał, rozsunął nogi, a Dean położył się na nim, nakrywając jego ciało swoim. Dotykał go wszędzie, całował każde miejsce, którego dotknęły jego palce, i kiedy Castiel był już tylko wijącą się, jęczącą masą, z fiutem znowu boleśnie twardym między ich ciałami, Dean zaczął się wsuwać do środka.  
Dotknął twarzy Castiela, objął jego policzek i spojrzał mu w oczy, wślizgując się głębiej, powoli i równo. Pocałował go, gdy tylko zaokrąglona główka przedarła się w pełni przez zaciśnięte mięśnie. Całował go DO UTRATY TCHU, ale prawdę mówiąc, utrata tchu mogła być spowodowana czymś więcej niż tylko pocałunkiem.  
Dean oderwał się od niego, gdy wsunął się już cały, i obaj sapnęli. Przelotnie oparł się czołem o czoło Castiela, po czym podniósł się na jednym ramieniu tak, by móc oglądać jego ciało z góry na dół.  
\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jaki jesteś piękny? – zapytał Dean. Spojrzał Castielowi w oczy io kciukiem pogładził go po policzku. – W środku i na zewnątrz, Cas. Nie wydaje mi się, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkałem kogoś takiego, jak ty. Jesteś dla mnie o wiele za dobry, wiem o tym. Przepraszam. Chciałbym móc…  
Castiel nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać. Fizycznie nie mógł, ponieważ jego serce mogło zacząć się tłuc tak mocno, iż by się zatrzymało.  
\- Ciii – szepnął kojąco, obejmując Deana nogami w talii i przyciągając go prawie niemożliwie blisko. Ramionami objął jego plecy, trzymając go ściśle przy swojej piersi, i zaczęli poruszać się razem; Castiel unosił biodra na spotkanie stopniowo przyspieszających pchnięć Deana.  
Dean przyssał mu się do szyi, skubiąc delikatne ciało, i przygryzał mu obojczyk, wbijając się w niego mocniej, niż wcześniej. Trafiał mu w prostatę, zaś fiut Castiela ocierał się o oba ich brzuchy, śliski od potu i własnej wilgoci, i wtedy mężczyzna doszedł mocno.  
Jęczał w trakcie orgazmu, przywierając do Deana tak mocno, że był pewien, że znaki po paznokciach zostaną Deanowi na plecach przez kilka dni. Dean zakwilił żałośnie i zaczął poruszać się szybciej.  
\- Cas… Boże, Cas, tak blisko. Jestem tak blisko. Czy możesz…?  
\- Ciii, Dean – zagruchał Castiel, gdy tylko znowu mógł mówić. Wiedział, czego Dean pragnął, ale nie mógł mu tego dać. Nie tym razem. – Puść. Zrób to. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił…  
Dean jeszcze szybciej zaczął poruszać biodrami, narzucając sobie szaleńcze tempo, i twarz skrzywiła mu się prawie boleśnie.  
\- Proszę – błagał Castiel, swoim oddechem omiatając delikatnie szyję Deana, i Dean wreszcie się poddał.  
Nie spieszyło mu się, by się ruszać, ale teraz, gdy już skończyli, Castiel poczuł się zimny, winny i musiał zrobić z tym porządek, wydostać się stąd. Naparł lekko na ramiona Deana, aby go przekręcić, a Dean uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, ale ustąpił chętnie.  
Dean wziął kilka chusteczek ze stolika przy łóżku i wytarł nimi bałagan z brzucha Castiela, po czym zaborczym gestem położył na nim dłoń, tańcząc palcami po skórze, nurkując nimi do pępka.  
Castiel otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Dean go ubiegł.  
\- Jesteś wkurzony?  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Widziałeś to, prawda? To jebane video, o którym trąbią we wszystkich tabloidach?  
\- Widziałem – potwierdził Castiel.  
\- Jesteś wkurzony? Christian ma szczęście, że go, tego pojeba, nie zabiłem. Kopie dołki pode mną i Samem, ale sam, kurwa, zapomina, że też siedział w tej limuzynie. Z kimś, kto nie był Arlene. Gnojek.  
Castiel wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze.  
\- Nie jestem wkurzony – odpowiedział i naprawdę tak myślał. Nie gniewał się na Deana. W końcu nie była to jego wina, nie naprawdę. Robił tylko to, co zawsze, co Castiel pozwolił mu robić, bo nigdy nie prosił go o coś odwrotnego. Nie było jego winą, że to video wylądowało w telewizji i gazetach.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – powiedział Dean i przysunął się bliżej, pocałował Castiela w czoło i przesunął mu nosem po twarzy, na koniec całując go za uchem.  
\- Widywałem się z kimś – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Castiel, łagodnie odpychając Deana. MUSIAŁ to skończyć.  
\- I? – zapytał Dean z nieco nierozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie myślałem, że będziesz siedział sam w domu, czekając na telefon ode mnie, kiedy mnie nie ma w pobliżu.  
Nie, oczywiście że Dean by się tym nie przejął. To nie miało na niego wpływu. Tyle tylko, że miało. Teraz miało.  
\- I dzięki temu uświadomiłem sobie, że potrzebuję więcej, niż możesz mi dać.  
\- Czekaj… co?  
\- Nie mogę cię dłużej widywać – stało się. Słowa wreszcie padły, ale zamiast ulgi Castiel poczuł panikę. Stłumił ją i próbował być silny.  
\- Więc co, kurwa, miało oznaczać to? – spytał Dean, wskazując gestem na ich zaspokojone, nagie ciała. – Co, pomyślałeś o jednym ostatnim rżnięciu, zanim zerwiesz? Wciąż mam na sobie pieprzoną gumkę! Brawo, Cas. Chujowe posunięcie.  
\- Przepraszam – tylko tyle Castiel zdołał powiedzieć. Mógł opowiedzieć Deanowi, że nie planował dziś takiego obrotu spraw, że chciał jedynie zrobić mu uprzejmość i skończyć to osobiście, ale to było bez znaczenia. Poddał się, po raz ostatni wykorzystał ciało i serce Deana i ostatecznie wyszło na to samo.  
\- Co z tego? – zapytał Dean nieco kłótliwie. Usiadł gwałtownie i zdjął zużytą gumkę. Rzucił ją na podłogę, po czym wstał i naciągnął spodnie. Castiel zrobił to samo. – Jakiś inny facet parę razy wstrząsnął twoim światem i teraz… teraz ze mną kończysz? Naprawdę jest taki dobry?  
Dean naprawdę wyglądał na skrzywdzonego. Nie tylko to, wydawał się MAŁY. I trochę wściekły.  
Co nie powinno zaskakiwać, ponieważ Castiel wiedział, że Deanowi na nim zależało. Nie powinno zaskakiwać, ale zaskoczyło. Castiel się jakby spodziewał, że Dean po prostu wzruszy ramionami, powie mu, że było fajnie, po czym ruszy na górę w poszukiwaniu zastępstwa.  
Castiel westchnął i opuścił głowę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojej koszulki i ją założył również.  
\- Dean, to nie jest tak.  
\- Więc jak jest, Cas? Bo ja myślałem, że między nami było spoko – kiedy Dean założył swoją koszulkę, zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że Castiel się zmartwił, iż materiał się rozedrze.  
\- Bo było.  
\- Ale już nie jest? Co się stało? Czy ty… Czy ty kochasz tego drugiego faceta?  
Castiel pokręcił głową. Nie, naprawdę nie kochał. Nigdy nie kochał i nigdy by nie mógł pokochać. Nie z Deanem zawsze obecnym gdzieś na krawędzi wzroku. W tym właśnie był cały problem.  
\- Już się z nim nawet nie widuję.  
\- No to co jest, do diabła?  
\- Skończyłem z nim, bo go nie kochałem. A z tobą kończę, ponieważ ciebie KOCHAM.  
\- Jakim cudem ma to być powód do zrywania ze mną? – Dean brzmiał teraz jak sfrustrowany, niemal zdesperowany, i przysunął się bliżej. Castiel rozumiał jego uczucia.  
\- Ponieważ ty nie kochasz mnie – powiedział Castiel smutno. – Nie sądzę, byś w ogóle wiedział, jak – Dean wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, ale Castiel powstrzymał go, kładąc mu lekko dłoń na piersi. – Wiem, że ci zależy. Wiem, że robisz, co tylko możesz. Ale ja potrzebuję stabilizacji, Dean. Potrzebuję wierności i zaangażowania. I nie będę cię prosił, byś zmieniał się dla mnie. I tak byś tego nie zrobił, o czym obaj wiemy.  
\- Tak sądzisz? – spytał wyzywająco Dean.  
Castiel pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak sądzę. To, dla ciebie… To coś nowego. Coś zakazanego i ekscytującego i podoba ci się to, ponieważ chociaż raz czujesz, że to ty kogoś ścigasz, zamiast przyjmować tych rzucających się na ciebie. Gdybyśmy mieli zacząć na poważnie, Dean, ty byś spanikował. Dalej byś ukrywał nasz związek przed wszystkimi. Dalej byś sypiał, z kim popadło, i oszukiwał mnie w tej kwestii.  
\- Wal się!  
\- Dean, to jest życie, do którego przywykłeś. Nie zamierzałem sugerować…  
\- Że jestem kłamliwym, zdradzieckim tchórzem? Tak, nie wiem, jak mogłem w ogóle odnieść takie wrażenie.  
\- To się po prostu nie uda. Dean, bądź ze mną szczery. Gdybym nigdy niczego nie powiedział, gdybym po prostu wciąż pozwalał ci wierzyć, że cieszy mnie to, co mamy… mieliśmy, czy byś kiedykolwiek pomyślał o szukaniu u mnie czegoś więcej? Czy byś sam z siebie postanowił, że chcesz się zaangażować, przestać sypiać z innymi, dzwonić do mnie co dzień i zaznaczyć moje urodziny w swoim kalendarzu? Wysyłać mi kwiaty i przedstawić mnie jako swojego chłopaka?  
Dean wziął głęboki wdech, a kiedy odpowiedział, Castiel wiedział, że mężczyzna był stuprocentowo szczery.  
\- Nie. Nie zrobiłbym tego. PODOBA mi się to, jak jest. Ale…  
Castiel pokręcił głową i kiedy przemówił, głos miał pewny i stanowczy.  
\- Tak właśnie sobie myślałem. Lepiej, żebyśmy skończyli to teraz, zanim zamieni się w coś, czego obaj będziemy żałować.  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był takim dobrym aktorem.  
\- Nieważne, co teraz powiem, ty i tak już zdecydowałeś, co?  
\- Tak, Dean. – Tak było. Tak musiało być. To była właściwa rzecz, nieważne, jak bardzo to bolało.  
Dean pokiwał głową i przeszedł obok Castiela. Otwarł drzwi.  
\- Idę na górę. Ty możesz zostać na noc, nieważne.  
\- Przepraszam, Dean.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział i wyszedł nie odwracając się, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

Następnego ranka Dean stał w hotelowym lobby obok Sama i kobiety, której Castiel nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Przyszło mu do głowy, by ich uniknąć, pomyślał o tym, by nurknąć do baru na filiżankę kawy, ale musiał jechać na lotnisko. Poza tym był dorosły i nie musiał się kryć przed eks-kochankiem. Nawet, jeśli był to bardzo świeży eks.  
Castiel ruszył w ich stronę, w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę – ale tylko na chwilę – kiedy Dean pocałował kobietę w usta. Ta zachichotała i pomachała do niego głupio, po czym wsiadła do jednej z czekających na zewnątrz taksówek.  
Wtedy Dean się odwrócił, a kiedy napotkał wzrok Castiela, szybko odwrócił oczy – patrzył na podłogę, na ścianę obok siebie, na roślinę w rogu. Jednak po paru sekundach popatrzył na niego z powrotem, mrużąc oczy i zaciskając szczękę, jakby wyzywając Castiela do skomentowania. Castiel prawie się uśmiechnął. Dean patrzył na niego tylko chwilę dłużej, zanim ramiona mu opadły, i, lekko poklepawszy Sama po ramieniu, ruszył w stronę wind.  
Sam jednak nie poszedł za nim. Zaczekał, aż Castiel podejdzie do drzwi, i uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy ten tam dotarł. Castiel nie mógł się jednak za bardzo zmusić, by odwzajemnić ten uśmiech.  
\- Hej – powiedział Sam.  
\- Witaj, Sam.  
\- Mój brat jest idiotą, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
Wtedy Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- On nie jest idiotą. Po prostu pragniemy różnych rzeczy.  
\- Nie, on jest idiotą – upierał się Sam. – Zależy mu na tobie bardziej, niż na kimkolwiek od bardzo dawna. A jeśli jest gotów pozwolić ci odejść…  
\- To nie była jego decyzja.  
Sam zamrugał i spojrzał na Castiela, jakby go niezbyt dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Chwila… ty z nim zerwałeś?  
Castiel westchnął i przechylił głowę.   
\- Zaledwie wskazałem na coś, co obaj wiemy. To coś między nami nie wypali.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien?  
\- Tak – zasyczał Castiel, zmęczony próbami bronienia swojej decyzji. Szczególnie, że może nie był naprawdę taki tego pewien.  
\- Okej, w porządku – powiedział Sam, wycofując się z uniesionymi dłońmi. – Nie zamierzam cię tu dręczyć, że złamałeś Deanowi serce. To, jak postępuje ze swoimi łóżkowymi partnerami… było jedynie kwestią czasu, zanim to do niego wróci i ugryzie go w tyłek. Jestem w większości po prostu zdumiony, że żadnej jeszcze nie zaciążył.  
\- Bardzo wątpię, że złamałem mu serce – powiedział Castiel, nawet jeśli częścią siebie miał nadzieję, że to prawda.  
Sam uśmiechnął się do niego trochę krzywo.  
\- On cierpi. Naprawdę cię lubi.  
\- Wiem – zgodził się Castiel. – Ale tak będzie najlepiej.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz – Sam wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę wind, prawdopodobnie po to, by złapać Deana. – Tylko bądź tego pewien. Bo dużo o tym nie mówię, ale Dean wart jest odrobiny ściemniania.  
Castiel tylko pokiwał głową do Sama i wyszedł za drzwi. Wsiadł w autobus na lotnisko o 9.15 i usiadł obok człowieka w średnim wieku w trzyczęściowym fioletowym garniturze. Przez całą podróż do domu zastanawiał się, jaka mogła być historia tego człowieka.

 

Tęsknił za Deanem każdej chwili każdego dnia, teraz nawet bardziej, niż przedtem.  
Zaczął się uczyć rosyjskiego.   
Spodziewał się awansu w pracy, więc przez większość dni zostawał w biurze do późna. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nocnym strażnikiem, Baltazarem, i przynosił mu resztę pączków z kantyny, kiedy wychodził.  
Wciąż tęsknił za Deanem, ale wiedział, że dobrze zrobił.


	7. Chapter 7

Tydzień po zerwaniu Castiel spędził na udoskonalaniu swego przepisu na brownies z białą czekoladą i karmelem. Nie było to tak łatwe, jak można by myśleć, więc, gdy tylko miał czas po pracy, lunchach z Anną oraz przegryzkami o północy z Baltazarem, spędzał go w kuchni. Był to długi tydzień, wyczerpujący i ogłupiający, ale w efekcie dał mu dwie dobre rzeczy.  
Po pierwsze, do czwartku miał lodówkę pełną wywołujących orgazm deserów. Poważnie, TAKIE były dobre; sekretem było robienie nadzienia karmelowego z białego cukru, a samych brownies – z dodatkiem jasnobrązowego cukru. To, oraz ubijanie jajek oddzielnie PRZED dodaniem ich do ciasta.  
Po drugie – pomagało mu to nie myśleć o Deanie. Bywały chwile, czasami nawet kilka godzin z rzędu, kiedy w ogóle o Deanie nie myślał.  
Wciąż myślał, że dobrze zrobił kończąc ten romans, ale ta wiedza nie powstrzymywała bólu ani tego uczucia pustki w piersi, gdy tylko nie miał co robić.  
W piątek wieczorem Gabriel wyciągnął go z domu. Znaleźli się w jednym z najbardziej obleśnych gej-barów, w jakim kiedykolwiek Castiel był (nie, że bywał w zbyt wielu), a kiedy zbył czwartego faceta, który w ciągu minionej godziny zaproponował mu drinka, Gabriel westchnął niecierpliwie i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Cas, musisz sobie pobzykać.  
\- Ostatnio uprawiałem sporo seksu, Gabriel – odpowiedział Castiel napiętym głosem i wypił kolejny kieliszek czegoś różowego i owocowego, stawiając go na stole obok chyba z tuzina innych. – Ale dziękuję ci za twoją troskę.  
\- Musisz ODREAGOWAĆ – powiedział mu Gabriel. – Musisz przespać się z kimś, z kim byś normalnie nawet nie porozmawiał, i obudzić się rano żałując każdej tego minuty, tak, żebyś czuł się jak gówno z powodu innego, niż DEAN PIEPRZONY WINCHESTER.  
\- Gabriel, mnie…  
\- Cas, jeśli jeszcze raz mi powiesz, że NIC CI NIE JEST, przestanę odpowiadać za swoje czyny. A teraz się zamknij, wypij kolejnego drinka i idź wsadzić następnemu facetowi, który się napatoczy.  
Castiel wykonał wszystkie trzy polecenia i kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, skacowany i nagi w obcym łóżku, musiał przyznać, że Gabriel miał rację. Nie myślał już o Deanie.   
Potrwało to miej więcej tyle czasu, ile go potrzebował, by wrócić do domu i zmyć z siebie zapach seksu.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu od chwili, kiedy Castiel ostatnio się w kimś zakochał, ale nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek było to takie bolesne.

 

Nie spodziewał się SMS-a od Deana, kiedy dostał go w niedzielę po południu. 

Sam zgubił but. Wpadł mu do studzienki ściekowej i teraz musi wracać do hotelu w skarpetce. Żebyś widział jego minę! Kurewsko bezcenna.

Po dwóch minutach dostał następnego.

Przepraszam. Zapomniałem na chwilę.

 

Castiel był na bieżąco z Deanem i zespołem dzięki kanałom telewizyjnym i czytaniu o nich w gazetach i Internecie. Serwisy plotkarskie i Youtube stały się jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nawet zaczął odwiedzać pewne strony fanowskie. Było to prawdopodobnie ekstremalnie niezdrowe, ta prawie obsesja, jaką w sobie rozwinął, to pragnienie, by wiedzieć, gdzie Dean był, jak szły mu koncerty, jak wyglądał, co nosił, ale w końcu żadne z jego innych hobby nie było oszałamiającym sukcesem.  
Jak się okazało, był kiepski w robieniu na drutach i w rosyjskim, ale bardzo dobry w stalkowaniu Deana na odległość.  
Poza tym nie kolidowało to z resztą jego życia; w pracy dostał awans, zaczął regularnie chodzić na środowe obiady z Baltazarem, wciąż regularnie odwiedzał rodzeństwo, a w mieszkaniu miał czysto. Był nawet na kilku randkach; nie, żeby planował jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć któregoś z tych mężczyzn.  
Trwało właśnie wyjątkowo ponure sobotnie popołudnie, pioruny waliły na zewnątrz, a deszcz spływał po szybie, kiedy Castiel leniwie przeszukiwał Internet pod kątem informacji o Deanie i reszcie grupy, i wtedy dowiedział się o WINCEŚCIE.  
Okazało się, że istniała podgrupa fanów 12 GAUGE, która naprawdę wierzyła, że Dean i Sam sypiali ze sobą. Niektórzy z nich pisali nawet szczegółowe pornograficzne historie na temat ich hipotetycznego kazirodczego związku i wrzucali je w sieć, aby inni mogli je przeczytać.  
Castiel przeczytał dwie z nich i nie umiał się zdecydować, czy czuł obrzydzenie, czy zaintrygowanie. Wiedział jednak dwie rzeczy, to, że Dean by nigdy, przenigdy nie wypowiedział kwestii, które przypisywała mu pierwsza autorka, i to, że pozycja, w jakiej ustawiła ich druga autorka, była fizycznie niemożliwa.  
Zamknął przeglądarkę i zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby nigdy więcej nie wracać na tę stronę.

 

Minął kolejny tydzień i rosyjski Castiela poprawił się nieznacznie. Podobnie było z robieniem na drutach, ale needlepointa odpuścił sobie całkowicie. I randkowanie. Minęły trzy dni, od kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał wieści na temat Deana, i miał wrażenie, że może powinien dostać jeden z takich tokenów, jakie rozdawali na spotkaniach AA.

 

Wiesz co, Cas? Pierdolić to. Tęsknię za tobą.

 

Castiel musiał zostać w środę do późna w pracy, a Gabriel szwendał mu się po biurze, na zmianę robiąc sobie z niego jaja i bawiąc się swoim PSP, kiedy siedział rozwalony na krześle dla gości. Było po 22.00 i właśnie się pakował, kiedy zaćwierkał mu telefon.

Czy możesz… Czy możesz po prostu do mnie zadzwonić? Proszę.

Castiel nie odpisał. Nie mógł, ponieważ wiedział, jak to się potoczy. Usłyszy głos Deana, zachoruje na niego od nowa, a przecież nie było tak, że zaszedł zbyt daleko w swojej próbie zapomnienia o nim, ale wystarczająco daleko i nie chciał znowu zaczynać tego od początku.  
Nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż pragnęli czego innego, i nie było uczciwie wobec żadnego z nich udawać, że jest inaczej.

 

Gabriel spotkał dziewczynę imieniem Kali i uznał, że ona jest TĄ JEDYNĄ. Castiel został jej przedstawiony, kiedy Gabriel poprosił jego i Annę, by dołączyli do nich na kolacji, i nie mógł się z całego serca nie zgodzić.  
Idealnie do siebie pasowali. Castiel cieszył się szczęściem brata, ale jednocześnie miał go ochotę zamordować we śnie, ponieważ to było nie fair, że on był szczęśliwy, podczas gdy Castiel cierpiał. Jednak w większości cieszył się w imieniu Gabriela. Był już najwyższy czas, by sobie kogoś znalazł.

Dobra, niech będzie po twojemu.

Castiel pomyślał, że to był koniec, że Dean zostawi go w spokoju, aby mógł opłakać stratę i iść dalej. Znaleźć kogoś, z kim się zwiąże, kto będzie dla niego faktycznie odpowiedni, zakochać się, ustabilizować i być szczęśliwym.  
Tak naprawdę był to dopiero początek.

Powinieneś zobaczyć ten pokój. Już wcześniej miewaliśmy niezłe, ale o kurwa.

Adam zapomniał o urodzinach swojej dziewczyny. Siedzi w gównie po uszy. Biedny facet. Sam śmieje się jak głupi.

Dostaliśmy na lunch plater z zimnymi przekąskami i malutkimi kawałkami chleba… Sam i Adam odegrali scenę z „Oto Spinal Tap.” Jakim cudem jestem z nimi spokrewniony?

Adam i Christian zachorowali na bronchit. Nasz koncert był dziś do dupy.

 

Ciągnęło się to tygodniami, przychodziły SMS-y od Deana na temat tego, co porabiał, na temat jego rodziny i pracy. Castiel nigdy nie odpisywał i nawet rozmyślał nad zmianą numeru telefonu, ale nigdy na poważnie. Prawdę mówiąc podobało mu się to. Podobało mu się to, że Dean wciąż o nim myślał, bo on wciąż myślał o Deanie. Każdego jednego dnia.

Christian był dzisiaj naprawdę spoko. Czasami ten gościu mi naprawdę nie przeszkadza.

Czasami się zastanawiam, co bym teraz robił, gdyby nie było tego. Zawsze tak jakby chciałem być strażakiem.

Dziś wieczorem wracamy do Lawrence. Ostatni koncert w trasie. Zostawię ci parę biletów na życzenie, na wszelki wypadek. Naprawdę bym chciał, byś tam był.

 

Castiel już miał bilety na koncert. Od przynajmniej miesiąca planował iść na niego z Anną. Tego jednak Deanowi nie powiedział i poczuł się trochę winny, kiedy show przyszedł i minął, a bilety, które zostawił mu Dean, skończyły nieodebrane.

 

W niedzielę po południu Anna siedziała u niego w mieszkaniu. Właśnie zjedli lunch i byli w połowie partii Scrabble, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Castiel skończył układać słowo „obojczyk” i wstał. Nikogo się nie spodziewał.  
Gdyby zadał sobie trud i najpierw spojrzał przez judasza, mógłby nie otworzyć drzwi, ale tego nie zrobił, więc otwarł. Był dumny z okazywanego przez siebie spokoju, kiedy ujrzał Deana po drugiej stronie, z tego, że zignorował to, jak ciało mu się ścisnęło, a serce niemal stanęło w piersi.  
Byłby z siebie jeszcze dumniejszy, gdyby był w stanie coś powiedzieć czy ruszyć się w którąkolwiek stronę.  
\- Cas – przywitał się Dean po chwili. – Czy mogę… uch… czy mogę wejść?  
Castiel, wydawało się, odzyskał funkcje motoryczne, gdy tylko usłyszał za sobą głos Anny.  
\- Cas? – spytała. – Kto to jest?  
I Castiel cofnął się, by pozwolić Deanowi wejść.  
\- O jasna… - powiedziała Anna wstając z podłogi, na której siedziała naprzeciwko Castiela przy stoliku do kawy. – Dean Winchester? Poważnie? Co…  
Castiel westchnął, zamknął za Deanem drzwi i odsunął się tak, by pozwolić mu wejść głębiej do mieszkania.  
\- Dean, to moja siostra Anna – powiedział, gestykulując między jednym a drugim. – Anno, to jest Dean. Winchester, oczywiście.  
Dean uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do Anny, a ona otwarła oczy jeszcze szerzej.   
\- O mój Boże – tym razem prawie szepnęła, a potem spojrzała na brata. – Ty znasz DEANA WINCHESTERA?  
\- Tak – powiedział gorzko Dean po niezręcznej chwili ciszy, której Castiel nie miał za bardzo ochoty przerywać. Nie wiedziałby nawet, od czego zacząć. – Przez jakiś czas wykorzystywał mnie dla seksu, ale potem dostał lepszą propozycję.  
Annie po tym naprawdę opadła szczęka, zaś Castiel zwęził oczy, a wzrok mu stwardniał. Zrobił krok w stronę Deana, zacisnął usta i spojrzał na niego. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Dean zamrugał i cofnął się nieco, uciekając wzrokiem.  
\- Nie to się wydarzyło i ty o tym wiesz. Jeśli nie możesz być przynajmniej uprzejmy, to wyjdź, proszę.  
\- Tak – powiedział Dean, odchrząknął, a palce mu drgnęły. – Uch, przepraszam.  
\- Czego chcesz, Dean?  
Dean zrobił głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Castiela z mieszanką ogromnej wrażliwości i determinacji, ale potem zerknął na Annę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Hej, Anna? – spytał, a ona niemal zemdlała, kiedy Dean nazwał ją po imieniu. – Czy sądzisz, że mogłabyś nam dać parę minut?  
Anna, kochane serduszko, spojrzała niepewnie na Castiela, milcząco prosząc o pozwolenie. Nie chciała odchodzić, jeśli jej potrzebował.  
\- W porządku, Anno – powiedział miękko Castiel, unosząc jeden kącik ust w częściowym, uspokajającym uśmiechu. – Jutro z tobą pogadam.  
\- Lepiej żeby – ostrzegła go, po czym pocałowała go w policzek i wzięła z wieszaka przy drzwiach swój płaszcz i torebkę. – Cas, żądam szczegółów.  
\- Miło było… uch… cię poznać – podrzucił Dean i Castiel poczuł płynące od niego zakłopotanie, kiedy pochylił się, by pocałować jego siostrę w skroń. Był to słodki gest, po którym Anna pisnęła cicho, a Castielowi zmiękło serce. Był w kłopotach i wiedział o tym. – Przepraszam, jeśli wyszedłem tu trochę na dupka.  
\- Czego chcesz, Dean? – spytał Castiel, kiedy za jego siostrą zamknęły się drzwi. Próbował nadać swemu głosowi twarde brzmienie, podtrzymać fasadę, nad którą pracował od czasu, kiedy ostatnio Deana widział.  
Dean znowu odetchnął głęboko, wypełniając ich obu oczekiwaniem, ale tym razem podążyły za tym słowa.  
\- Nie masz racji.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- I jesteś dupkiem.  
\- Dean…  
\- Nie masz racji. Że nie wiem, jak kochać. Kocham Sama. Kocham Adama. Kochałem moich rodziców i kochałem nawet parę swoich dziewczyn. Bywałem w pełnych miłości, zaangażowanych związkach i nie twierdzę ze stuprocentową pewnością, że z tobą by się udało, ale jesteś dupkiem, bo nawet nie dałeś mi szansy, aby spróbować.  
Castiel wiedział, że Dean miał w tej sprawie rację, ale i on miał rację podejmując tę decyzję.  
\- Próbowałem nam obu oszczędzić bólu – powiedział, a gdy te słowa padły, zdał sobie sprawę, jaki był całkowicie głupi. Najwyraźniej obaj cierpieli i tak.  
\- Nie – nie zgodził się Dean. – Byłeś tchórzem. Ani razu mi nie powiedziałeś, czego pragniesz. Ani razu mi nie powiedziałeś, że pragniesz ode mnie czegoś więcej niż to, co mieliśmy. Boże, Cas, ja byłem SZCZĘŚLIWY. Myślałem, że ty też. Ale nie byłeś i po prostu uznałeś, że nie możesz mieć tego, czego chciałeś, i ZOSTAWIŁEŚ MNIE. Całkiem, kurwa, nagle. Jesteś dupkiem. Więc chcesz wiedzieć, czego chcę? Czego potrzebuję?  
Prawdopodobnie nie, pomyślał Castiel.  
\- Czego?  
\- Tamtej nocy powiedziałeś mi, że potrzebujesz stabilizacji, zaangażowania. Cóż, ja NIE POTRZEBUJĘ, co do tego miałeś rację. Nie potrzebuję tych rzeczy, nie teraz. Nie wiem nawet na pewno, czy mogę ci dać to, czego ode mnie chcesz, więc koniec końców może się okazać, że jednak miałeś rację, kto wie? Ale wiem, iż myśl o tym, że cię nie mam, że nigdy więcej z tobą nie będę… Cas, to mnie zżerało od środka. I nie było to coś, czego się chciałem dowiedzieć. Pragnę CIEBIE. A jeśli te inne rzeczy przyjdą razem z tobą, cóż, to naprawdę nie masz prawa mówić mi, czy mogę to zrobić, czy nie. Nie masz prawa mówić mi, że nie dość mi zależy.  
Castielowi zaparło dech, poczuł się jednocześnie lekki i ciężki po wadze słów Deana. Chciał mu uwierzyć, chciał, by było to ich szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale nie był taki głupi. Już tu wcześniej był.  
Ale Dean miał rację co do tego, że Castiel postąpił nie fair. Po całym tym czasie Castiel poznał Deana całkiem dobrze i jeśli wiedział jedno, to to, że Dean umiał kochać. Był lojalny, był szczery, ani razu Castiela nie okłamał. Ścigał go nieustępliwie, kiedy Castiel nie dał mu po temu powodu, a teraz stał w jego salonie i prosił o jeszcze jedną szansę, kiedy na jego miejscu każdy inny już by o nim dawno zapomniał.  
Ale Dean był też bardzo ludzki, bardzo zdolny do popełniania błędów, które mogły zniszczyć Castiela, i Castiel mógł się przyznać sam przed sobą, że tak, był tchórzem. Może zbyt wielkim tchórzem, aby podjąć takie ryzyko.  
Ponieważ chodziło tu o coś więcej, niż tylko o Deanową politykę „wolnej miłości”. Na ich drodze stało coś więcej. Coś wielkiego.  
Jednak ten problem na razie poszedł w odstawkę, ponieważ to, jak Dean na niego patrzył, jak gniew i frustracja zmieniły się w żar i nieukrywane pragnienie, rozwaliło postanowienie Castiela w drzazgi.  
\- Dean – powiedział Castiel, zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i nakrył usta Deana swoimi. – Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy to robić – nie uważał tak, ale to go nie powstrzymało od przesunięcia językiem po zębach mężczyzny.  
\- Powiedz mi, Cas – błagał Dean pomiędzy pocałunkami, obejmując Castiela w talii i podnosząc mu koszulkę. – Powiedz mi, że możemy spróbować. Że przynajmniej dasz nam szansę.  
Castiel chciał, naprawdę chciał. Jednak nie mógł, więc po prostu pocałował Deana znowu, głębiej, i pociągnął go korytarzem, podczas gdy jednocześnie się rozbierali.  
\- Kiedyś Gabriel złapał kijankę. Włożył ją do słoika w ogródku, ale kiedy poszedł do domu na kolację, zaniosłem ją z powrotem do stawu i wypuściłem – powiedział Castiel, manewrując nimi w drzwiach sypialni.  
Dean drgnął w jego ramionach, odetchnął z drżeniem i kilka razy pogłaskał Castiela po fiucie, jednocześnie skubiąc jego dolną wargę.  
\- Kurwa, Cas. Boże, tak – powiedział, brzmiąc radośnie, z ulgą, pełen dobrego napięcia.  
\- Kiedy miałem dziewięć lat, uciekłem z domu. Moi rodzice nie chcieli mi kupić psa, a moja mama zapakowała mi kanapkę na lunch. Spędziłem dzień na huśtawkach w parku i wróciłem do domu na kolację, gdy zgłodniałem – powiedział, gdy Dean pchnął go na łóżko, rozsunął mu nogi na boki i umościł się między nimi.  
\- Robię naprawdę dobrą pizzę – powiedział Castiel i przewrócił ich obu. Usiadł okrakiem na talii Deana i sięgnął do stolika nocnego po gumkę, podczas gdy Dean mrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Jezu, Cas. Dojdę, zanim w ogóle w ciebie wejdę.  
Wtedy Castiel stracił nad sobą panowanie. Wciąż nie był pewien, że z nimi jeszcze nie koniec, ale nie był w stanie z tym walczyć. Nałożył gumkę na twardy fiut Deana. Ddeean jęknął pod jego dotykiem, rzucił biodrami w górę i złapał go za uda, dopóki Castiel nie opadł w dół na całą długość Deana.  
\- Tak. Boże, tak, Cas, rusz się. Proszę.  
Castiel posłuchał, nie mógł nie posłuchać, i kiedy już podjął stały rytm, dla równowagi opierając się dłońmi o pierś Deana, znowu zaczął mówić.  
\- Przeskoczyłem czwartą klasę.  
Dean stęknął i przesunął dłonią po biodrze Castiela, łapiąc jego erekcję. Zaczął mu obciągać i Castiel wypadł z rytmu. To było dobre. To zawsze było dobre. Lepsze niż dobre, a nawet lepsze niż to, ponieważ to był DEAN i ponieważ minęło zbyt wiele czasu.  
\- W college`u uprawiałem seks z kobietą. Nie wzięło mnie.  
Dean zakwilił i Castiel mógł stwierdzić, że już dużo mu nie brakowało. Co było dobre, bo i Castiel nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać dużo dłużej. Dean wyglądał pod nim niewiarygodnie, rozłożony i chętny, taki słodki, piękny i idealny, czekający, by go wziąć. Castiel nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się taki potężny, taki silny. Taki zakochany.  
\- Wszyscy myślą, że zawsze wcześnie wstaję, ale czasami leżę w łóżku do południa i oglądam telewizję.  
\- Chłopie, wariuję przez ciebie – wydyszał Dean, rzucając biodrami i mocno zaciskając powieki. – Mój ojciec przyłapał mnie na obciąganiu do SPORTS ILLUSTRATED, kiedy miałem 17 lat. Najpierw dostał świra, ale okazał się… Jezu, Cas, właśnie tak… okazał się zdumiewająco spoko, kiedy Sam ujawnił się rok później.  
Castiel zamarł, nie spodziewając się tego, i nagle zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, dlaczego Dean tak to uwielbiał, te małe wycinki z życia Castiela, wgląd w to, kim był. To było odurzające, uzależniające, sprawiało, że czuł się Deanowi bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet ci, którzy go rżnęli, ponieważ oni tego nie wiedzieli. Nie znali Deana tak, jak on.  
I nikt naprawdę nie znał go tak, jak Dean. Nie w sposób, który miałby dla nich znaczenie.  
Rzucił się w dłoni Deana, doszedł mu na brzuch i na ten widok skręcił się i zadygotał, cofnął się i jeszcze niżej opadł Deanowi na fiuta, wyciągając każdą odrobinę rozkoszy, jaką mógł.  
Nie czekał, nie zawracał sobie głowy odpoczynkiem, tylko wciąż kołysał się w górę i w dół, wabiąc Deana na krawędź, podczas gdy twarda główka Deanowego fiuta ocierała się mu o nadwrażliwą prostatę. To było jednocześnie za dużo i za mało. Zawsze było za mało.  
\- Każdej wiosny jeżdżę z Anną zbierać truskawki na farmie tuż za miastem. Robimy z nich tyle dżemu, że do zimy mamy go dość, ale robimy tak co roku.  
Ale tym razem Dean zdawał się czekać na co innego.  
\- Proszę, Cas – szepnął Dean, ciągnąc Castiela w dół za ramię, aż wreszcie mężczyzna opierał mu się piersią o pierś, a Dean mógł mu szeptać do ust. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że z nami w porządku. Że to nie jest ostatni raz.  
\- Kocham cię – odszepnął Castiel, ponieważ było to najlepsze, co mógł w tej chwili zrobić, zaledwie omiatając oddechem usta Deana. Nie była to naprawdę odpowiedź, ale dla Deana zdawało się to nie mieć znaczenia.  
Przesunął dłonie na biodra Castiela, przytrzymał go mocno i pociągnął w dół, podczas gdy sam naparł w górę. Pół tuzina ostrych pchnięć i krzyknął głośno, bez słów, potrzebująco, rozlewając się w ciele Castiela.   
Tym razem Castiel był mądrzejszy. Zaczekał, dopóki obaj nie ochłonęli, nie obmyli się i nie ubrali ponownie (chociaż te pięć minut było nieprawdopodobnie niezręcznych), po czym z powrotem poprowadził Deana do salonu i podjął rozmowę w miejscu, w którym ją zostawili, zanim fiut Castiela przejął kontrolę.  
\- Dean, jestem mężczyzną – powiedział, wskazując na tę jedną wielką rzecz wciąż stojącą między nimi.  
\- Cas, wierz mi albo nie – Dean łyknął wody ze szklanki, którą zaofiarował mu Cas – ale naprawdę to zauważyłem.  
Castiel częściowo odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Czy mógłbyś naprawdę ze mną być? – zapytał, przechodząc do rzeczy. – Odpuścić sobie kobiety? Mógłbyś poradzić sobie z opinią publiczną, która by temu towarzyszyła?  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem – powiedział Dean i Castiel znowu musiał podziwiać jego szczerość. – Wiem tylko, że za tobą tęsknię i że powinieneś mi był zaufać. Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, czego ode mnie chcesz, i dać mi szansę, aby ci to dać.  
\- Może powinienem – Castiel odetchnął głęboko. – Masz rację, byłem przerażony. Ale czy możesz mnie winić?  
Po tych słowach uśmiech Deana stał się trochę wiedzący.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie – przyznał. – Wiem, że nie za bardzo bym wygrał jakikolwiek konkurs na „chłopaka roku”. I ta, może nie jestem gotów na to, by zobaczyć nas w tabloidach, usłyszeć, jak ludzie gadają o tym, że Dean Winchester bierze w tyłek.  
\- Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że nigdy nie brałeś w tyłek – powiedział Castiel z krzywym uśmieszkiem, próbując rozjaśnić nastrój.  
Dean zachichotał i przechylił głowę.  
\- Może raz czy dwa. Ale nawet nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że akurat teraz nie muszę sobie z tym radzić.  
\- Więc… NIE chcesz, byśmy byli razem?  
\- Nie, to jest… Słuchaj, nie twierdzę, że wiem, że to się uda, ale. Skończyliśmy trasę. Zespół. I robimy sobie wolne, zanim zaczniemy pracować nad następnym albumem. To da nam dużo czasu z dala od opinii publicznej, by popracować nad takim nie na odległość, „normalnym” związkiem, zobaczyć, jak sobie z tym radzimy.  
Castiel z trudem się powstrzymał, aby nie przycisnąć Deana do łóżka i nie wziąć ponownie, teraz zaraz. Miał rację. Dean miał absolutną rację i Castiel nie mógł uwierzyć, jak w ogóle mógł to odrzucić jako nawet nie możliwość. Dean się starał. Starał się mocniej, niż Castiel kiedykolwiek, aby to zadziałało, i Castiel był winien temu mężczyźnie przynajmniej szansę. Jeśli skończy ze złamanym sercem, cóż, wtedy nie będzie mu gorzej, niż było teraz, a Dean mógł go zaskoczyć. On sam mógłby siebie zaskoczyć.  
\- A za parę lat – ciągnął Dean, zaś Castiel otrząsnął się z fantazji, która właśnie rozgrywała się w jego głowie, zawierającej Deana nagiego i rozłożonego, podczas gdy Castiel otwierał go lizaniem, aż Dean o to błagał, i szybko wrócił do tematu – kiedy wrócę na trasę? Jeśli ty i ja wciąż będziemy… no wiesz, TOBĄ I MNĄ, wtedy będziemy sobie z tym radzić. Pragnę ciebie. TYLKO ciebie. I nie zamierzam zacząć dzwonić do prasy ani nic takiego, ale chcę spróbować się nie ukrywać, przynajmniej nie przed ludźmi, którzy się liczą. Więc, co na to powiesz?  
\- Czemu, Deanie Winchester – zapytał Castiel, trzepocząc rzęsami w wysoce przesadny sposób, po którym poczuł się całkowicie idiotycznie, i przysunął się bliżej Deana na kanapie. Dean szczeknął ostrym śmiechem i Castiel uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Prosisz mnie, abym się ustatkował?  
\- A co, jeśli pytam? – spytał Dean przysuwając się bliżej, tak, że swoim ciepłym oddechem dmuchał Castielowi w policzek.  
Castiel uśmiechał się zbyt szeroko, aby w ogóle próbować to stłumić, i pocałował Deana na szybko. Dean był tego wart, przypomniał sobie. ONI byli tego warci. Nieważne, co się wydarzy.  
\- W takim razie odpowiedź brzmi TAK.


	8. EPILOG

Mieli swoje wzloty i upadki.

Kiedy Dean nie latał z miasta do miasta ani nie był wożony limuzyną, jeździł Chevroletem Impalą z 1967, którego odbudował praktycznie od zera po wypadku, w którym zginął jego ojciec, a on i Sam wylądowali w szpitalu na prawie tydzień.  
Kierował nim, kiedy zabrał Castiela na ich pierwszą oficjalną randkę, i Dean wyglądał na tak DUMNEGO z samochodu, promieniał otwierając Castielowi drzwi pasażera. Gruchał do niego, nazywał „dziecinką” i kojąco gładził po dachu, jakby się martwił, że auto będzie zazdrosne. Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- To cudowny samochód, Dean – przyznał Castiel, kiedy podjechali pod restaurację.  
\- Jak cholera – powiedział Dean kiwając głową i poprowadził go do środka.  
Serwowano tam steki. Było to niezłe miejsce, choć nie przesadnie romantyczne, i Dean nie zachowywał się ani trochę inaczej, niż Castiel myślał, że by było, gdyby przyszedł tu z Samem czy Adamem. Nie przytrzymał Castielowi krzesła, nie złożył za niego zamówienia, nie trzymał go za rękę, nie karmił go kawałkami swojego ciasta ani go nie całował.  
Ale załatwił im stolik w mniejszym, półprywatnym pokoju na tyłach restauracji i uśmiechał się trochę zbyt wiele, kiedy wspólnie pili wino, ale nikt, patrząc na nich, nie zgadłby, że byli na randce.  
Castiel sam mógłby to prawie przegapić i niemal przegapił, tyle tylko, że Dean zapłacił za wszystko i potem pojechał z nim do domu, podążył za nim do jego sypialni i przez następne dwa dni z niej nie wyszli. Dean narzucił tylko na siebie parę spodni, aby otworzyć drzwi, kiedy dowieźli pizzę i chińszczyznę, ale to było wszystko.  
Jedli także w sypialni, oglądali telewizję nago, podczas gdy Dean rżnął go w pozycji na pieska i co jakiś czas wyskakiwał z jakimiś bluzgami na temat jednej z grających drużyn futbolowych. Możliwe, że mecz był ważny, ale Dean nie zwracał na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi, a już Castiel w ogóle.  
Leżeli w swoich ramionach, drzemiąc i gadając o czymś przyziemnym, dopóki nie byli gotowi działać dalej. Tym razem Dean się nie spieszył; wcisnął Castiela twarzą w dół w łóżko, przytrzymując mu ręce nad głową, nakrył jego ciało swoim i minęła blisko godzina, zanim pozwolił im obu skończyć. Pod koniec Castiel prawie nie kontaktował i zasnął szczęśliwy z głową na piersi Deana, podczas gdy Dean oglądał kiepski horror i gładził go po włosach.  
Te dwa spędzone w łóżku dni były dwoma z najlepszych w życiu Castiela. Gdy Dean ostatecznie wyszedł, akurat wtedy, kiedy Gabriel się pojawił wychodząc na „Tajską Noc”, to nawet się nie zawahał, całując go na do widzenia. Nie było to coś dokładnie publicznego, ale się też nie ukrywał. Pocałunek był powolny i miękki, Dean jedną dłoń położył Castielowi na karku, a drugą na biodrze, gdy tak stali w otwartych drzwiach, zaś Gabriel i pani Hawkins, wścibska sąsiadka Castiela, gapili się na nich bez wyrazu.  
\- Trzymaj się, Cas – powiedział Dean, kiedy się odsunął. Castiel był tak zdyszany, że mógł tylko potaknąć. – Gabe – odezwał się do Gabriela w drodze korytarzem, a do pani Hawkins jedynie mrugnął.   
Castiel był tak zakochany, że aż bolało.

 

12 GAUGE poszli na obiad charytatywny celem zebrania środków na pomoc prowadzonemu przez władze stanowe schronisku dla bezdomnych. Adam zabrał swoją dziewczynę, Christian żonę, Sam Nicka, a Dean poszedł sam.  
Castiel nawet się o tym nie dowiedział, dopóki nie ujrzał tego w lokalnych wiadomościach, i kiedy w następną piątkową noc pojawił się u Deana, by spędzić z nim zaplanowany wspólnie weekend, zapytał go o to.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że nie zamierzasz się ukrywać.  
Okej, może go bardziej oskarżył, niż zapytał. Nieważne, miał powód.  
\- Nie zamierzam – zjeżył się Dean, przestępując z nogi na nogę i niezręcznie odwieszając płaszcz Castiela do szafy. – O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Wiesz, Dean, o czym mówię – powiedział Castiel i ucieszył się, że kiedy rozejrzał się wokół, dom zdawał się być pusty. – O obiedzie. Nie poprosiłeś, bym poszedł z tobą.  
\- A chciałeś? – Dean rzucił mu wyzwanie. – Cas, dałeś dość wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że od poniedziałku do piątku jesteś raczej niedostępny.  
To była prawda, Castiel musiał przyznać. Mieszkali o trzy godziny jazdy samochodem od siebie i Castiel nalegał, by każde spotkanie w środku tygodnia odbywało się w Clearwater, ponieważ miał pracę, której nie chciał poświęcać tylko dlatego, bo miał bogatego chłopaka.  
Wciąż jednak…  
\- To była specjalna okazja, Dean. Wiesz, że zrobiłbym wyjątek. Po prostu za bardzo się bałeś pokazać z mężczyzną u boku.  
Dean spojrzał na niego przez chwilę twardym wzrokiem i zaciskając szczękę, ale potem obwisł nieco, poszedł do kuchni i wyjął z lodówki dwa piwa.  
\- Wiem – powiedział, wręczając jedno Castielowi. – Masz rację. Ja po prostu… Cas, nie jestem jeszcze gotowy.  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz – zadumał się Castiel, tuląc butelkę do piersi.  
Rżnęli się i tej nocy, i następnej. Było ostro, wręcz brutalnie, a Castiel tak mocno wbijał się Deanowi w usta, że ten się krztusił i dławił, kaszląc jego spermą. Potem Dean rzucił Castiela na łóżko i wepchnął się w niego szybko i na sucho, wywołując niewielkie krwawienie. Cały ten weekend rozmawiali raczej niewiele i zrobiło się niezręcznie i trochę niewygodnie, kiedy w sobotę wpadli Sam z Nickiem i Castiel musiał udawać, że czuł się dobrze.  
Zanim zdołał się wyślizgnąć w niedzielę po południu, Dean odciągnął go na bok. Tamci dwaj rozwalili się w salonie i oglądali jakiś film, którego Castiel nigdy nie widział, ale który Dean i Sam zdawali się cytować z pamięci, podczas gdy on sam próbował się wymknąć. Dean podążył za nim na ganek i zatrzymał go, zanim Castiel wsiadł do samochodu.  
\- Cas, zaczekaj.  
\- Dean, ja muszę iść.  
\- Wiem. Wiem, że musisz. Ja tylko chciałem… - Dean zrobił trzy kroki, a drewniane deski pod jego stopami zatrzeszczały. Jedną dłonią stanowczo objął policzek Castiela, przyciągnął go do siebie i z wahaniem pocałował w usta. – Wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy. Racja? Wiesz o tym. A ja wiem, że jestem w tym kiepski. Proszę tylko, powiedz mi, że między nami jest dobrze i że nie dostaniesz świra i znowu mnie zostawisz.  
Uśmiechał się trochę, ale był to uśmiech wymuszony, i Castiel zapragnął go uspokoić, naprawdę.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean – powiedział. W chwili obecnej tak łatwo było to powiedzieć. – Ale nie pozwolę, byś ukrywał mnie w nieskończoność.

 

Castiel nie powiedział Deanowi, kiedy ma urodziny.   
Jednak to Deana nie powstrzymało przed pojawieniem się w jego mieszkaniu we wtorek wieczorem i wspólnym wyjściem.  
Obiad był miły, w wymyślnej francuskiej restauracji, w której Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie był. Kiedy do niej wchodzili, ktoś na zewnątrz zrobił im zdjęcie i Dean przelotnie się spiął, ale zmusił się, by się odprężyć, złapał Castiela za rękę i przywitał się z hostessą. Był to niewielki krok naprzód, ale Castiel wiedział, że dla Deana to było coś wielkiego. Doceniał to.  
Po kolacji Dean zabrał go, ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, na tor wrotkarski w pobliżu bloku, w którym mieszkał Castiel. Właśnie tam Dean zaplanował dla niego imprezę, w większości dlatego, że Gabriel mu powiedział, iż Castiel lubił jeździć na rolkach. Z czego, jak się okazało, aż do teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Gabriel i Anna już tam byli, razem z Baltazarem i kilkoma przyjaciółmi z pracy oraz Samem, Nickiem i Adamem na dokładkę.  
Przez chwilę jeździli, ale kiedy Castiel uznał, że jeśli padnie na tyłek jeszcze raz, to nie będzie w formie na żywiołowy urodzinowy seks, jaki planował uprawiać później, zgodzili się zrobić sobie przerwę i coś wypić.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie – szepnął mu Dean w ucho, kiedy już zeszli z toru i kiedy pociągnął Castiela do małej wnęki między dwoma szafkami. Dean przyciskał go do ściany, a ich rolki rozjeżdżały się pod nimi ryzykownie.  
\- Ktoś mógłby zobaczyć – Castiel nie za bardzo protestował. Przechylił głowę, aby Dean mógł przysunąć się bliżej.  
\- Więc lepiej się pospiesz i mnie pocałuj.  
Castiel naprawdę nie mógł się temu sprzeciwiać.

 

Kiedy znaleźli się sami w mieszkaniu Castiela i usiedli na kanapie w jego salonie, Dean wręczył mu prezent od siebie.  
Castiel patrzył na fotografię nowiutkiej, jednej z najlepszych marek kuchenki, której towarzyszył kwit z datą dostawy za dwa dni od teraz. Uśmiechnął się czule, kiedy Dean pogładził go po policzku i uniósł mu twarz.  
\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał. – Nie próbuję tu, no wiesz, wysyłać wiadomości czy czegoś, ja tylko… Wiem, że lubisz gotować, a twój piekarnik to kupa gówna i… Tak.  
\- Tak, Dean. Bardzo mi się podoba – nie był to przesadnie osobisty prezent, ale wystarczająco rozważnie wybrany. Bieżący piekarnik Castiela był już stary, dwa elementy się w nim przepaliły, a w zeszłym tygodniu przestał się porządnie nagrzewać.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Dean. Odchrząknął i przesunął się na siedzeniu, sięgając sobie do kieszeni. – Ja, uch… mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze. Jeśli tego nie chcesz, to dobrze, nie poczuję się urażony, po prostu… Chciałem, żebyś to miał i…  
\- Dean – uśmiechnął się Castiel – co to jest?  
Dean się cudownie zarumienił i wyciągnął pięść. Położył ją na dłoni Castiela, a kiedy się odsunął, leżał na niej mały brązowy klucz.  
\- To jest klucz – powiedział Dean, gapiąc się Castielowi na kolana.  
\- To widzę – odparł Castiel. Pierś mu się ścisnęła, nadzieja mocno napierała na żebra, choć nie miał śmiałości niczego przypuszczać. Nie, dopóki Dean mu nie powie.  
\- To klucz do domu. MOJEGO domu – Castiel miał już szufladę w sypialni Deana, ale to znaczyło o tyle więcej. – Chcę, żebyś… żebyś mógł mnie nastać, jak tańczę sobie w salonie w samej bieliźnie, albo gdy przypalam lasagnę, albo kiedy oglądam gejowskie porno Sama i udaję, że mnie to nie kręci.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie robisz tego, kiedy Sam jest w pokoju – zażartował Castiel, ale Dean nie złapał przynęty.  
\- Myślę, że jesteśmy na to gotowi. A ty?  
Dean brzmiał tak pokornie i z taką nadzieją, że Castiel nie mógł się oprzeć. Wspiął mu się na kolana, objął go nogami w talii i pocałował go, głęboko i desperacko.  
\- Tak, Dean – powiedział. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że byli.  
Dwie minuty później Dean przerzucił go przez oparcie kanapy i ocierali się o siebie. Dean jedną dłonią złapał Castiela za biodro, a drugą złapał mu fiuta.  
Żaden z nich długo nie wytrzymał.  
\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek w życiu założyłeś rolki? – zapytał Dean uginając kolana i pchając mocno w górę pod absolutnie odpowiednim kątem. Castielowi zamrowiło całe ciało i ledwo zdołał wstrzymać swój orgazm.  
\- Nigdy – przyznał. – Wcześniej jeździłem na nartach. Nie jestem taki zły, ale za to Gabriel jest okropny. Powinniśmy go w któryś weekend zabrać razem z Kali. Jesteśmy mu to winni.  
Wtedy Dean doszedł i przyciągnął Castiela blisko. Wycisnął mu malinkę na szyi jęknął cicho.  
\- Cokolwiek – wydyszał. – Cas, zrobimy wszystko, co zechcesz. Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć…  
Dean mocniej złapał go za fiuta, zaczął szybciej pchać i tak mocno obrabiał Castiela w trakcie jego orgazmu, że ten wiedział, iż będzie to czuł jeszcze parę dni. 

 

Zdjęcie, na którym się całowali, a które ktoś zdołał zrobić na urodzinowym przyjęciu Castiela, trafiło do Internetu. Castiel dzwonił do Deana trzy razy, ale Dean nie oddzwaniał do niego przez cztery dni. Kiedy to wreszcie zrobił, to po to, aby dać mu znać, że przez jakiś czas będzie poza miastem i że zadzwoni, kiedy wróci.  
Dean zdawał się być odległy i Castiel zmartwił się, że może to było zbyt wiele, że Dean NIE zadzwoni do niego i to będzie wszystko.  
Ucieszył się, że nie był to ten przypadek, kiedy 1,5 tygodnia później Dean przysłał mu SMS-a.

Wróciłem. Piątek?

 

Minęły całe dwa tygodnie, od kiedy ostatnio widział Deana, od kiedy w ogóle z nim rozmawiał. Dean był na wyjeździe z zespołem. Był to czas przeznaczony na wywiady oraz urywki telewizyjne, coś w rodzaju medialnego podsumowania trasy koncertowej.  
Castiel widział Deana w wiadomościach i uśmiechał się.  
Widział Deana w magazynach i uśmiechał się.  
Zauważył zdjęcie w tanim plotkarskim szmatławcu na półce w spożywczym, tuż przy kasach, i niemal umarł w środku.

 

Nadszedł piątek.   
Dean nie skontaktował się z nim od czasu tamtej prośby o spotkanie, więc Castiel wsiadł do samochodu, gdy tylko wyszedł z pracy, i przejechał tę trzygodzinną trasę. Nawet nie pomyślał o spakowaniu się. W domu Deana miał swoje ubrania, w łazience szczoteczkę do zębów, mydło pod prysznicem, w zamrażarce ulubione lody, zaś w spiżarni dżem brzoskwiniowy.  
Na przednim siedzeniu położył gazetę i zabrał ją ze sobą, wchodząc do mieszkania. Dean i Sam siedzieli w kuchni, wgryzając się w sterty chilli, kiedy Castiel pojawił się w drzwiach. Szczęśliwy uśmiech Deana przeszedł w grymas zmieszania, gdy Castiel walnął gazetą o stół tuż obok niego.  
\- Czy chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć? – dogryzł mu Castiel. Dean spojrzał na stół na wystarczająco długo, aby przyjrzeć się zdjęciu na przedzie sekcji „rozrywka”. Było to zdjęcie jego i Tessy; obejmował ją ramieniem, podczas gdy ona przysuwała się blisko i całowała go po szyi, kładąc mu jeszcze raz dłoń na brzuchu. W tej pozycji było coś sugerującego, że jej prawo do Deana było czymś oczywistym. Doprowadzało to Castiela do szału. Ponownie walnął dłonią w stół i Dean drgnął, po czym spojrzał w górę.  
\- Kochanie, cudownie wyglądasz dziś wieczorem?  
\- Dean… - powiedział Castiel i ucieszył się, że wyszło z tego bardziej ostrzeżenie, niż błaganie.  
Dean westchnął głęboko.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć?  
\- Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, że jej nie rżniesz – oznajmił bezceremonialnie Castiel i Sam prawie się udławił.  
\- Chłopie, on jej nie rżnie – poświadczył Sam. Dean złapał Castiela za nadgarstek i pociągnął tak, że ten usiadł obok niego przy stole.  
\- Nie rżnę jej – potwierdził Dean.  
Castiel wiedział, że tak nie było. Wiedział, ale gdy otwarł usta, wydostało się z nich coś innego.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Cas…  
\- Artykuł głosi, że to jest twoja dziewczyna. Że już parę razy widziano was razem. Spekulują nawet, że w bliskiej przyszłości się pobierzecie.  
\- Cóż, wobec tego się mylą – nalegał Dean. –Ty wiesz… Kurwa, Cas, ty WIESZ. Prawda?  
Castiel chciał wiedzieć. Myślał nawet, że może wiedział, ale wciąż za bardzo się bał, aby w to naprawdę uwierzyć.  
\- To ja po prostu… - powiedział Sam po chwili, odsuwając się od stołu i wstając.  
\- Nie, nie idź – powiedział mu Dean i również wstał, ciągnąc Castiela za sobą. – Zobaczymy się jutro, Sammy.  
Dean nawet nie trudził się spojrzeć na brata, kiedy pociągnął Castiela korytarzem, a potem schodami w górę.  
\- Czy to… Czy to ci naprawdę przeszkadza? – spytał Dean siadając na krawędzi swego łóżka, podczas gdy Castiel stał przed nim. – To zdjęcie?  
\- Zdjęcie, na którym mnie zdradzasz? Tak, Dean. Wierz mi lub nie, to mi NAPRAWDĘ przeszkadza.  
\- Poważnie, Cas – westchnął Dean. Castiel ucieszył się, że Dean postanowił zignorować jego mały wybuch i porozmawiać o tym rozsądnie. – Będziesz się musiał do czegoś takiego przyzwyczaić, jeśli mamy przetrwać. Ludzie będą wygadywać na mój temat masę nieprawdziwego szajsu, a ty nie możesz pozwolić, by cię to ruszało. Nie zdradzałem cię. Nie zdradzałem i ty o tym wiesz.  
\- To czemu cię całowała?  
\- Jest przyjaciółką.   
\- Przyjaciółką, z którą sypiasz.  
\- Przyjaciółką, z którą SYPIAŁEM. Czas przeszły, Cas. Spędza z nami masę czasu i to już od dawna. Po prostu ucieszyliśmy się na swój widok, to wszystko. Obiecuję. I ty WIESZ, że bym ci tego nie zrobił. Prawda?  
\- Być może – ustąpił Castiel, wiedząc, że Dean mówił prawdę. Dean by go nie okłamał, szczególnie nie w tej kwestii, i nie na tak wczesnym etapie ich niepewnej monogamii. – Ale nie zrobiłeś zbyt wiele, aby wyprostować nieporozumienie, tak? Chciałeś, by uwierzyli, że ty i ona jesteście parą.  
Dean przez chwilę milczał.  
\- Skrzywdziłem cię.  
\- Skrzywdziłeś – zgodził się Castiel.  
\- Będę bardziej ostrożny. Pozwól, że ci to wynagrodzę.  
Castiel mu pozwolił.  
Przez następny tydzień Dean codziennie przysyłał mu kwiaty, a na weekend zabrał go do Cancun. Był uważający, troskliwy i nie odsuwał się od niego w miejscach publicznych.  
Uprawiali niszczycielsko gorący seks w idiotycznie wielkim łóżku i kiedy Castiel wrócił do domu w niedzielę w nocy, czuł się zaspokojony i szczęśliwy.

 

Podróż do Lawrence w środę po pracy była wrzodem na dupie, zaś podróż z powrotem do domu o piątej następnego ranka była jeszcze gorsza.  
Jednak wyraz twarzy Deana, kiedy Castiel zaskoczył go skrzynką piwa, pizzą i jednym z jego ulubionych filmów, był tego wart.  
Tej nocy nawet nie uprawiali seksu, po prostu zasnęli na kanapie zawinięci wokół siebie, lekko nietrzeźwi i pełni, i była to jedna z najlepszych nocy, jaki Castiel pamiętał w ostatnim czasie.

 

Castiel w niedzielę rano obudził się nagi i przytulony do Deana jak łyżeczka. Był twardy, jego fiut zagnieździł się w szparze między pośladkami Deana, a sen na temat Brada Pitta zbladł do przyjemnego szumu, kiedy znacznie PRZYJEMNIEJSZA rzeczywistość na niego natarła. Przestał się poruszać, kiedy obudził się w pełni, odetchnął głęboko i mocniej objął Deana.  
Dean zareagował mrucząc coś bezsensownie i napierając w tył, wciskając sobie długość Castiela solidniej między pośladki. Spał i Castiel o tym wiedział, więc postanowił to wykorzystać. Nie posunął się na tyle daleko, aby czuć, że go gwałci, po prostu tulił go do siebie, ocierał się o niego i udawał.  
Poruszał się powoli i ostrożnie, ale te ruchy już doprowadziły go na skraj i czuł erekcję Deana uderzającą mu o ramię, które obejmowało mężczyznę w talii. Delikatnie pocałował Deana w kark i powoli opuścił dłoń, łagodnie obejmując nią twardość Deana.  
Poruszył dłonią kilka razy, a kiedy Dean zareagował kołysząc się w obie strony, na zmianę ocierając się to o palce Castiela, to o jego fiuta, Castiel przyspieszył. Kilka silnych, pewnych pociągnięć dalej i Dean zamarł i Castiel wiedział, że mężczyzna się obudził – wiedział, że jego fantazja dobiegła końca.  
Przestał się poruszać. Chciał kontynuować, chciał zrobić więcej, ale tego czegoś jeszcze nigdy nie robili, nie był nawet pewien, że Dean by tego chciał. Nie puścił go jednak, tylko pocałował go otwartymi ustami w nasadę karku i niemal zapłakał, kiedy Dean odetchnął lekko i odturlał się.  
W porządku, powiedział sobie. Naprawdę w porządku. Castiel był bardziej niż zadowolony z powodu ich życia seksualnego i jeśli miałby się nigdy nie znaleźć w Deanie w taki sposób, to naprawdę będzie mu pasowało.  
Dean odturlał się jeszcze dalej, całkowicie poza zasięg Castiela, i Castiel zmartwił się na chwilę, że może zapędził się za daleko, że Dean się przed nim zamknie. Ale wtedy mężczyzna sięgnął do nocnego stolika, otwarł szufladę i wyciągnął z niej gumkę, po czy przyturlał się z powrotem i wcisnął ją Castielowi w rękę.  
\- Zrób to – powiedział cicho Dean, nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
Castiel chyba się przesłyszał. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie. Dean ani razu nie zrobił na nim wrażenia kogoś, kto byłby na takie coś otwarty.  
\- Dean.  
\- Chcesz tego, tak?  
\- TAK – tak naprawdę słowo to nie było dość silne, ale tylko takie przyszło mu do głowy.  
Po tym Dean posłał mu nerwowy uśmiech i pogładził go po ramieniu.  
\- Więc, jak mnie chcesz?  
\- Dean, naprawdę nie musisz…  
\- Cas, po prostu… Kurwa. Pamiętasz, jak to, że czegoś chciałeś i nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, już nas kiedyś prawie złamało?  
\- Mgliście pamiętam, że tak – powiedział Castiel, słabo odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
\- Jeśli jest coś, czego pragniesz, musisz mi o tym powiedzieć. Dam ci to, jeśli będę mógł, ale nie waż się po prostu przypuszczać, że nie mogę. Okej?  
\- Tak, Dean.  
\- Dobrze – Dean pokiwał głową i lekko rozsunął nogi. – Więc po prostu… Zerżnij mnie, Cas. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił.  
Castiel tępo pokiwał głową i zamrugał, patrząc w dół na Deana i wsuwając się na niego. Pogładził go po boku, po biodrze, a potem wsunął mu dłoń między nogi. Deanowi oddech zaczął się rwać i mężczyzna nieco szerzej rozłożył uda, pozwalając, by dłoń Castiela przesunęła się do tyłu, obrabiając mu jądra i to, co za nimi.  
\- Lubrykant – szepnął Castiel, rzucając się przy udzie Deana; jego fiut zostawiał na skórze śliskie ślady. – Potrzebujemy…  
Dean zachichotał miękko, wyciągnął ramię i wyjął tubkę lubrykantu z tej samej szuflady, z której wyciągnął gumkę.  
\- Nie żałuj sobie tego cholerstwa – ostrzegł go Dean pół-żartem, zaś Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i wycisnął sporą ilość na swoje palce.  
\- Poważnie, Cas – powiedział Dean, łapiąc Castiela za ramię, gdy ten śliskimi palcami powiódł mu po rowku między pośladkami i dotarł do dziurki. – Rób to powoli, okej? Minęło… trochę czasu.  
Castiel nawet nie spytał ponownie, czy Dean był pewien. Nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie powstrzymać się teraz, gdyby mężczyzna powiedział „nie”, więc zastosował się do jego rady. Powoli wepchnął jeden palec i obserwował, podczas gdy Dean zamknął oczy, odrzucając głowę w tył i otwierając usta. Nie była to rozkosz, ale ból też nie. Wyglądało na to, że Dean był zaskoczony, jakby próbował zorientować się, co właściwie miał odczuwać.  
Wyraz twarzy przybrał na sile, stał się akceptujący, a potem zniechęcający, kiedy palec dotarł głębiej, obrócił się, i kiedy dołączył do niego następny. Dean oddychał już ciężko i mamrotał, twarz miał ściągniętą tak, jakby się z trudem trzymał w ryzach, i Castiel niemal stchórzył.  
\- Dean – powiedział zginając palce i obserwując, jak ciało Deana napięło się i rozluźniło, kiedy trafił mu w prostatę – nie musimy tego robić.  
\- Cas – ostrzegł go Dean niskim, gburowatym tonem, a czysta POTRZEBA, którą Castiel usłyszał w jego głosie, sprawiła, że zakochał się na nowo. – Jeśli natychmiast we mnie nie wejdziesz, to skopię ci tyłek.  
I wtedy Castiel nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Wziął z łóżka porzuconą tam wcześniej gumkę, szybko ją wyjął i nałożył na swojego fiuta. Przycisnął Deana do łóżka i ułożył się na nim stanowczo, przycisnął czubek swojej erekcji do wejścia Deana i zaczął pchać.

 

Dean skrzywił się, ale Castiel napierał w stałym tempie, powoli i nieustępliwie, dopóki cały nie znalazł się w środku. Patrzył, jak Dean zacisnął powieki i jak cały się spiął, wiedząc, że tylko będzie mu trudniej, im bardziej się będzie spinał, ale Dean nie kazał mu przestać, więc Castiel tego nie zrobił.  
Wycofał się i wsunął znowu, wciąż powoli, wciąż pozwalając Deanowi przyzwyczaić się do siebie. Robił to wciąż i wciąż od nowa, aż wreszcie Dean zaczął się odprężać, zaczął unosić biodra w jego stronę. Objął Castiela ramionami, ułożył mu je na plecach i zaczął go całować po szyi, po szczęce, po ustach.  
Castiel nie sądził, by cokolwiek innego w życiu było lepsze, niż to. Dean wokół niego był gorący, ciasny i idealny i Castiel żałował, że to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Bo nie było mowy, aby mogło. Istniała możliwość, że Castiel mógłby dojść natychmiast, gdyby Dean wciąż w taki sposób zaciskał się wokół nieco, i mężczyzna mógł tylko krzyknąć.  
\- Dean! O mój Boże, Dean…  
\- Okej – powiedział Dean zdyszanym głosem. – To jest okej.  
\- Myślałeś, że nie będzie?  
Dean nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej rzucił biodrami, rozluźnił się i wsunął Castielowi język do gardła.  
\- Dotknij mnie – wydyszał długie minuty później. Castiel znajdował się na krawędzi od czasu, gdy tylko wszedł w niego pierwszy raz, i był gotów wybuchnąć. – Cas, no dalej. Obciągnij mi.  
Castiel zrobił to, wziął go do ręki i zabrał się za niego szybko, zwalniając tempo pchnięć i tak je nakierowując, aby za każdym razem trafiać Deana w czuły punkt. Zdołał, wyłącznie dzięki sile woli, wstrzymać się i pozwolił, aby Dean doszedł pierwszy. W takiej chwili mężczyzna wyglądał pięknie, z odrzuconą głową i zamkniętymi oczami, tak mocno wbijając Castielowi palce w ramiona, że zostały po nich siniaki. Wyrzucił z siebie serię przekleństw, a Castiel podążył za nim wkrótce później.  
Było cudownie. Gdyby nigdy później miał Deana nie mieć, to, jak myślał, mógłby spędzić resztę życia w cichym zadowoleniu po prostu pamiętając tę chwilę.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnął wysuwając się, pocałował Deana w usta i zsunął gumkę. Wtedy Dean podniósł się i wziął chusteczki z szafy, krzywiąc się nieco przy każdym ruchu. Castiel pocałował go znowu, kiedy mężczyzna, uprzednio wziąwszy parę dla siebie, podał mu pudełko, po czym Dean pociągnął go z powrotem na łóżko.  
\- O kurwa mać, to było niesamowite – powiedział wreszcie Dean i Castiel prawie westchnął z ulgą. – Na pewno zrobimy to znowu. Może tylko… - poruszył się i twarz znowu mu się ściągnęła – …nie natychmiast.  
\- Wydajesz się być zaskoczony.  
\- Jestem. Nigdy wcześniej nie było … no wiesz, tak wspaniale.  
\- Więc czemu pozwoliłeś mi to zrobić? – złajał go Castiel mrużąc oczy. Nie chciał, aby Dean wyrządzał mu jakieś przysługi, nie w taki sposób.  
\- Wow – powiedział Dean kpiąco i pokręcił głową. – Naprawdę jesteś głupszy, niż wyglądasz.  
\- O czym ty… - zaczął Castiel, ale Dean mu przerwał pocałunkiem, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w górę, wstając jednocześnie.  
\- Chodźmy na dół. Konam z głodu.  
Castiel patrzył, jak Dean zakłada parę znoszonych flanelowych spodni, po czym wyjął z szafy parę własnych spodni od dresu. Pomyślał, że naprawdę powinien we własnej szafie opróżnić szufladę na niektóre rzeczy Deana, może też zrobić mu trochę miejsca w łazience i w szafie w kuchni.  
Castiel poszedł za Deanem na dół, do kuchni, i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Sama i Nicka, podczas gdy Dean udał się do lodówki i wyjął z niej masło orzechowe i galaretkę.  
\- Mieliście miły poranek, chłopcy? – spytał Sam. Pod wpływem jego wiedzącego uśmieszku Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że być może zachowywali się nieco głośniej, niż myślał.  
\- Chłopie – powiedział Dean do Sama, wsuwając cztery kawałki chleba do tostera. – Czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że branie w tyłek mogło być tak niesamowite?  
Castiel zrobił się czerwony jak burak, a Nick zaczął prychać płatkami. Sam tylko przewrócił oczami.

 

Castiel zdradził Deana po trzech miesiącach razem, jakoś niezdolny uwierzyć, że łączyło ich coś prawdziwego. Tym działaniem sprawdzał siebie równie mocno, jak Deana, nie tylko naciągając, ale i łamiąc zasady ich nowego zaangażowania, chcąc się przekonać, czy cokolwiek z tego pozostanie, jeśli Dean się dowie.  
Nie mógł nic na to poradzić; wciąż czekał, aż coś się wydarzy.  
Zrobił to po pijanemu, nie, żeby była to jakaś wymówka, i pożałował tego natychmiast. Do diabła, pożałował tego W TRAKCIE, ale nie przestał.  
Dean był daleko, zmuszony brać udział w kilku talk show, i Castiel od paru dni z nim nie rozmawiał.  
Patrzył, jak David Letterman pytał Deana o plotki, o to, czy Tessa była naprawdę jego dziewczyną i jaka historia kryła się za niewyraźnymi zdjęciami przedstawiającymi jego całującego się z mężczyzną.  
Dean wszystko wyśmiał, nie odpowiedział wprost, ale zapewnił Davida, że nie jest gejem, po czym powiedział, że on i Tessa nie wrócili do siebie. Castiel nie wiedział, czemu spodziewał się czegoś innego. Nie wiedział, czemu gdzieś po głowie tłukło mu się oczekiwanie, że Dean powiedziałby „tak, tak naprawdę to facet na zdjęciu jest moim chłopakiem, i nie, nie jestem za bardzo gejem, ale po prostu lubię fiuty.”  
Brzmiało to bardzo podobnie do tego, co Dean mógłby powiedzieć, tyle tylko, że nie powiedział tego w państwowej telewizji.  
Castiel oglądał dalej i pierwszy raz się dowiedział, że Dean poznał Tessę w szpitalu po wypadku samochodowym, że była pielęgniarką, że trzymała go za rękę, kiedy leżał w śpiączce i że od tego czasu byli sobie bliscy.  
Nic dziwnego, że Dean tak ją lubił.  
Castiel wyłączył telewizor i poszedł do baru. Wypił tam całą butelkę tequili i zerżnął pierwszego faceta, który w łazience powiedział mu „tak”. Było to zachowanie całkowicie nie w jego stylu i kiedy wychwycił ich odbicie w lustrze, ledwo rozpoznał sam siebie.  
Zadzwonił po Gabriela, aby ten go odebrał, i Gabriel zawiózł go do domu, wcisnął mu w ręce dwa Advile i szklankę wody i nie powiedział ani słowa.  
Kiedy Dean wrócił do Kansas, pokazał się u Castiela, zanim w ogóle trafił do własnego domu. Był uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy i serce łamało się Castielowi bardziej niż Deanowi, kiedy powiedział mu, co zrobił.  
Zaczął rozmowę bardzo, bardzo źle, ale nie mógł nie wspomnieć wywiadu u Lettermana, nie mógł nie spytać, dlaczego Dean po prostu nie powiedział prawdy.  
\- Ponieważ to niczyja, kurwa, sprawa, kogo rżnę! – krzyknął Dean. Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i nerwowo zrobił krok w tył. – Nie skłamałem, nie powiedziałem im, że jestem z Tessą. To przyjaciółka. I tylko tyle im powiedziałem.  
\- Po prostu chciałbym… - zaczął Castiel, po czym urwał, ponieważ nie był nawet pewien, czego chciał. Czy naprawdę było to takie ważne, aby ludzie o nich wiedzieli? Tak, byłoby miło. Ale czy warto było z tego powodu tracić Deana? Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie.  
\- Nigdy nie skłamałem – wykazał Dean ponownie, już trochę spokojniej. – Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że te zdjęcia z tobą były fałszywe. Nie powiedziałem po prostu dokładnie tego, co chciałeś usłyszeć. Cas, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Staram się, jak umiem, ale jeśli to ci nie wystarczy…  
\- Przespałem się z kimś innym – powiedział nagle Castiel, zaskakując ich obu. Dean zamrugał i otwarł usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. – Nawet nie spytałem go o imię. Byłem pijany i wściekły, a łazienka była wolna i… przepraszam, Dean. Bardzo przepraszam.  
BYŁO mu przykro, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale nie prosił o wybaczenie. Wiedział, że Dean w końcu ustąpi – sam sypiał, z kim popadło, na tyle mocno, że rżnięcie nieznajomego w toalecie nie było dla niego prawdopodobnie niczym wielkim, poza tym wiedział, że Castiel go kochał – ale Castiel uważał, że mógł na nie nie zasługiwać.  
Dean ściągnął usta i przybrał starannie opanowany wyraz twarzy. Odwrócił się i wyszedł nie mówiąc nic więcej, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Dean zdołał zostać sfotografowanym w kompromitujących pozycjach z sześcioma różnymi kobietami w sześć dni. Jedną z nich była Tessa. Castiel godzinami gapił się w ekran komputera w ramach jakiejś chorej kary.

 

Tydzień później Dean czekał na niego pod drzwiami, kiedy Castiel wrócił z pracy. Wyglądał na tak wyżętego, jak Castiel się czuł, i mężczyzna znienawidził sam siebie. On to zrobił. Nie musiał, w końcu Dean tak wiele mu dał, tak bardzo się starał, i Castiel zastanawiał się, czemu nic mu nie wystarczało. Zastanawiał się, co mu wystarczy.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Dean złamanym głosem, dławiąc się łzami, kiedy stali w salonie Castiela.  
Castiel nie mógł zapobiec wrażeniu, ze to on powinien przepraszać. Znowu. W końcu to JEGO niewierność pchnęła Deana w ramiona tak wielu innych.  
Cieszył się jednak, że Deanowi było przykro.  
\- Uprawiałeś seks z nimi wszystkimi? – właśnie to wyszło mu z ust, kiedy je otworzył.  
\- Nie ze wszystkimi – zaprzeczył Dean, prędko kręcąc głową.  
\- Ale niektórymi?  
\- Jedną. Chociaż nie z Tessą, przysięgam – poprawił się szybko. – Poczułem się tak źle, wykorzystując pierwszą w taki sposób, że nie mogłem zrobić tego ponownie. Z pozostałymi… nie zaszło to zbyt daleko.  
\- Już wcześniej wykorzystałeś niezliczoną liczbę kobiet, Dean – wykazał Castiel, ponieważ była to prawda.  
\- Ale one zawsze robiły ze mną to samo. Nigdy wcześniej nie wykorzystałem nikogo dla zemsty.  
\- Więc to było to?  
\- Jezu Chryste, Cas! – krzyknął Dean i Castiel aż drgnął od siły jego głosu. – Oczywiście, że to było to! I nie zapominajmy, że to ty jako pierwszy zrobiłeś skok w bok. Próbowałem… próbowałem cię skrzywdzić. Pokazać ci, że zawsze ktoś mnie będzie pragnął, nawet, jeśli to nie jesteś ty. Było to z mojej strony niskie, chujowe zagranie i przepraszam.  
\- Może tak będzie najlepiej – powiedział Castiel, chociaż czuł, że serce rozszczepia mu się na kawałeczki. Tak NIE będzie najlepiej. Pragnął Deana bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek pragnął czegokolwiek, i chciał, by byli razem, ale po prostu był przerażony.  
\- Nie – powiedział Dean, kręcąc głową. Wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Castiela, przyciągając go bliżej. Castiel poszedł chętnie i obserwował z gwałtowną fascynacją, jak Dean zamknął oczy i odetchnął z drżeniem. – Możesz próbować to sabotować, ile chcesz, ponieważ myślisz, że nie zaangażowałem się tak, jak ty, ale się mylisz. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Chłopie, nie czaisz tego? Skazałeś się na mnie. Więc po prostu… - urwał na chwilę, śmiejąc się nieco szaleńczo – przyzwyczaj się do tego.  
\- Po tym, co zrobiłem… - powiedział Castiel - …ty wciąż…  
\- Cas, kurwa – powiedział Dean i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, muskając nosem skroń Castiela. – Ja cię, kurwa, kocham. KOCHAM CIĘ. A ty kochasz mnie. Czy ty w ogóle… Czy to dla ciebie cokolwiek znaczy? Ponieważ dla mnie oznacza to, że nie pozwolę ci odejść. To oznacza, że będziemy o siebie walczyć, nawet, kiedy to jest trudne. Nawet, kiedy zachowujesz się jak dupek i idiota. A, tak przy okazji, często się tak zachowujesz.  
\- Ty… - Castiel zaczął cicho, przełykając nagłą gulę w gardle. W oczach poczuł łzy, ale też je przełknął. – Ty mnie kochasz?  
\- Nie wiedziałeś o tym?  
\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział Dean jeszcze raz, a słowa padały mu z ust bełkotliwą serią, jako że wypowiadał je Castielowi prosto w usta, pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Kocham cię, Cas. Może i trochę ze mnie palant, może i jestem kiepski w związku, ale jesteś mój, a ja nie pozwolę ci odejść i kocham cię.  
\- Pokaż mi – zażądał Castiel, odchylając głowę do tyłu i pozwalając, by usta Deana zamknęły mu się na gardle.  
\- Jeśli oznacza to, że wreszcie będę mógł przestać, cholera, o tym rozmawiać – burknął Dean, a potem wziął go za rękę i poprowadził go do sypialni.  
Dwie godziny później Castiel nie miał już wątpliwości.

 

Następnego dnia faktycznie się zakrzątnął, aby opróżnić dla Deana tę szufladę.


End file.
